It's a long road, at the end there is love
by fanglesspsycho
Summary: James and Lily have an interesting relationship: first they make out, then Lily goes and finds someone else and then they switch bodies. Will the tables turn or will Lily Evans continue to be fantasy? COMPLETE!
1. the beautiful girl that will never

Disclaimer – I don't own harry potter because that is j.k. Rowling's characters and plots if I did I would be one rich crackhead but I sadly don't.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic and it will probably be my only but if people really like it a lot and review lots I might change my mind and make another one and also review if u like it because otherwise I will think no one is reading this so why waste my time and lastly I am sorry if it takes me really long to update chapters because I get really busy with school a lot but that is all so on with the story.

--------------------------

Chapter 1 – The beautiful girl that will never be yours

"Sirius, give it back!" James complained to his best friend as the train left the station.

"Is poor Jamsie-poo missing his picture of the lady of his dreams who rejects him every year?" sniggered Sirius.

James blushed a deep read and snatched for the picture, but Sirius was too quick for him and was off down the train hallway before James knew it. Jumping out of the compartment James raced behind his friend.

"Come on Sirius. What gives? Please give it back I have to be over to the prefect compartment in like 10 minutes. I don't have time for this," James pleaded to his laughing friend.

"And since when have you ever been on time little Jamsie-poo?" Sirius question with a sly grin slipping across his face.

"Well...erm...I am now head boy and I don't want to make lily angry with me she already hates me enough mate, "muttered James, blushing again.

Sirius sniggered again and handed over the photo of lily laying in the grass under a tree by the lake at Hogwarts, "Alright mate, I'll let you have it this but next I am giving you more of a chase. Now move along lover boy your duties are waiting, "Sirius teased as he handed over the photo and playfully shoved James down the hall towards the prefects compartment.

James saw Sirius disappear into a compartment as he continued down the hall to meet the girl he loved so much.

-------------------

Lily was chatting up with her mates that she hadn't seen all summer. They could not stop laughing as they exchanged stories about their crazy summers.

"Oh my god lily I cannot believe that you are head girl. Well I knew you would obviously be head girl but you know what I mean," said Michelle one of Lily's friends since first year.

"I am so proud of you lily!" said a grinning Becka, lily's other best friend since first year.

"I know I am so exciting!" lily couldn't help but grin she was with her two best friends in the whole wide world and she was on her way back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her 7th and last year. She was in such high spirits that she thought nothing could ruin her day.

"I wonder who the head boy is going to be," pondered Becka

"Probably Remus Lupin. I hope it isn't that horrid James Potter. I cannot stand him," said lily.

"He isn't THAT bad lily. Why don't you just give him a chance lily?" asked Michelle as two people ran past their train compartment screaming about a photograph or something.

"Because he is a horrid arrogant prat. I cannot stand him!" she complained.

Just then Sirius's head popped in, "Hello ladies. How are you doing?" he asked. Michelle blushed a deep red.

"We are doing just fine but what I would like to ask you is what are doing in our compartment?" lily said staring daggers into him.

"I feel the pain," teased Sirius as he grabbed his well-built chest in mock pain and fell onto the seat next to Michelle who turned an even darker shade of red.

Lily glared at him.

"Come on I was only trying to have a little fun Evans. It was just so lonely with Peter, Remus and James. My heart just yearned for female company, "he said with pleaded puppy dogs eyes, making Michelle blush again.

"Give it up Black," she said.

Lily looked down at her watch and realized the time.

"Bloody Hell look at the time I am five minutes late for the meeting, "she said goodbye to her friends and fled out the door towards the prefect room.

"That woman has some temper," commented Sirius. "I don't think I have ever seen her be late for anything. This is surely a first."

The two other girls nodded dumbly.

-----------------

James sat down and looked around for lily. After about five minutes the meeting had started and lily still wasn't there. James got up to talk to the prefects.

"Yeah...erm... well I'm head boy and I have no idea where the head girl is but anyway if u need anything you can like come to me and ask me questions because I guess that is why I am here and –"he was cut off as a breathless lily running into the room.

"Hey Evans! A little late?" he joked.

Lily turned bright pink and glared at James as she joined him up in front on the prefects, "Sorry."

After Lily and James finished talking they went and sat down and Dumbledore rose from his seat, "As you all know Lily Evans and James Potter will be head boy and head girl this year. If you need help with anything you can just go to them. This year I will be giving the head boy and head girl a few more tasks than usual. I know it will be hard with the N.E.W.T.S. this year but I know that they are bright and can manage the tasks. If you have any more questions you can come to McGonagall or me. Have a good train ride. I will see you all at dinner." Dumbledore finished and left.

Everyone got up to leave.

Lily grabbed James' arm and pulled him aside, "You have to be joking. Me working with you? You are a stuck up, no good prat. I cannot stand you and I have to spend my whole seventh year with you? Where the bloody hell has this world gone to?" Lily spit out her words filled with anger and resentment.

James felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart with one million daggers and that he had died over and over again. Did she, lily, the love of his life, really hate him this much. He was so crazy about her but no life just had to turn on him. There was hurt in his eyes for a second and then it was gone. He wouldn't let her see him like this. He couldn't let her. Oh god what am I going to do?

"Sorry to disappoint you..." he trailed off and looked down at the floor.

Was this the James lily had known for 6 whole years? Was this the stuck up, good for nothing prat that would play jokes and tease her? No there was something new about him. She didn't know what yet but there was something new about him.

"I'm sorry James. I didn't mean it," Lily said meaning every word of it and wondering what had suddenly come over her.

Silence.

"Save your pity Evans," said James finally finding his voice. And then the moment was gone it was the same old stuck up James lily had known for years.

"You better not screw my year up Potter," she threatened. Then for the first time in lily's life she realized how hurt James looked by her comment but when she blinked all the hurt was gone. Had she really seen him care or was it all just a dream

--------------------

Notes - Well that's the first chapter. I hoped you liked it and I will try to update again soon. This is my first fanfic so hopefully it isn't too bad. The button in the corner is calling to you so click it and tell me what you think of my chap because remember you are what keeps me going and the more reviews the faster I can get up my chapters ï?S

-Heh heh me


	2. What was i thinking?

Disclaim  I am not a rich crackhead because I do not own Harry potter that is J.K. Rowling's but oh how I wish I did.

A/N – ok here is my thanks to my reviewers but firstly I would like to dedicate this chap to Clara Clog because she is my first and so far only reviewer.

Clara Clog – I am glad that you like my story I wish I didn't get quite so having lily already falling for him in the better I think I am going to have a turn around and make the hate last a bit longer but anyway that you for the review it really made my day!

Oh and one more thing ï?S I am actually getting this chapter up quicker than I thought I would so hopefully you all enjoy it ï?S

------------------

Chapter 2 – What was I thinking?

"How was the meeting?" asked Becka as lily returned to the compartment after the meeting.

"Horrible..." she mumbled. "That horrid prat, James Potter, is head boy. What is this world coming to? And professor Dumbledore said that head boy and head girl were going to be doing a lot more working together this year. If I go insane please don't send me to an asylum."

The girls all laughed, even lily in spite of her mood. "I am so lucky to have you guys. I don't know what I would to without you." She said pulling Michelle and Becka into a tight hug.

"We'll always be here for you lils, "said a grinning Michelle. She faked a tear. Sniff "I can feel the tears coming on, "Michelle whipped away faked tears and then burst out laughing.

Lily playfully hit her friend but started laugh herself. Not soon after they arrived at the Hogwarts.

--------------------------

Meanwhile in the boys compartment James wasn't feeling very chipper.

"Why does she hate me, Sirius?" James complained to his laughing friend.

"Well because," he put on a high voice mimicking lily's voice, "You are right arrogant prat who is selfish and has an ego to big for this world. He lives in a fantasy. Why would I want to date such a loser? He only likes me because he thinks I am pretty." Sirius sniggered, "That's why my dear Jamsie-poo."

"That's not helping, Sirius," said Remus who looked over at a sulking James, "I think he truly loves her."

"I do! Why can't anyone see that I do? I need lily! I want her more than anything else in the world. Why does she hate me so much?" James complained as he continued sulking.

"If you're so worried why don't you just ask her?" suggested Remus.

"Because I don't think she will talk to me," James said and blushed a deep red.

"This girl has you tied around her finger and leaving you at a loss for words!" Sirius said and sniggered again, "I can't help it but this is just bloody hilarious! My little Jamsie-poo is in love! Isn't it just so wonderful Remus?" Sirius pinched James' cheek like a grandma would and then burst out laughing.

As much as James wanted to deny it, he was actually hurt by what Sirius was saying.

"God Sirius what a great friend you are..." James said his words filled with sadness. He slumped out the compartment never feeling more alone.

"James I was only joking mate. I didn't mean anything by it." Sirius said realizing that words could hurt anyone even his big egoed (A/N - I don't know if this is really a word but hey I like it so it is staying) friend James.

(A/N – I hate peter so he is like never going to be in here because he is boring and ugly and just dumb.)

------------------------

The train arrived at Hogwarts and all the students began to exit the train.

"All first years this way," shouted a big hairy man by the name of Hagrid. (A/N – I don't know if they had Hagrid at this time but hey just correct me if I am wrong.)

McGonagall came up to lily and asked her to meet her in her carriage. McGonagall also got James and had him come to her carriage.

"Now I know you too are not the fondest friends but please try to put that besides you this year and work together. As Dumbledore said before we will be expecting a little bit more from you two this year. We will be having a few more social events than last year because we feel that 7th years need more time to enjoy themselves and their last year at Hogwarts. We will be expecting you two to come up with plans for these social events and show your plans to Dumbledore and I. We can talk more later about the ideas later. I will let you know when we will have our next meeting but I need to leave now and attend other business." McGonagall quickly finished turned into a cat and jumped off the moving carriage and disappeared from their sight. Lily and James were left alone in silence.

"Well...erm – "James started.

"Save your breath Potter. I don't want to hear anything you have to say,"said lily and turned away from him and staring off at the view.

Ouch. That was a big ouch thought James.

--------------------------

Notes – well that is the chap sorry it was so short but I just got really exciting and I wanted to update so I wrote this I know it wasn't a very good chap but please review and tell me what you think. Please be kind to because I almost god beat up this Halloween so I don't feel that good but Clara Clog did make my day ï?S

-Heh heh me


	3. Whoa!

Disclaimer – I don't own hp and I am not a rich fool because of it.

A/N – ok I am probably going to get this chapter up earlier then I thought I would because I just get so excited about fanfic and even I want to know what happens next in my stories. Ha. I know it is lame, but anyway on with the story.

Oh yeah this chapter is dedicated to Brilover and just for her I am going to try and make my chapters longer so I hope you like this one.

-------------------------------------

Chapter 3 – Whoa?!?!

The carriage arrived at Hogwarts and lily finally turned back around. She got up and stepped out of the carriage pulling her trunk behind her. James watched her move with her perfect figure and couldn't help but grin. 'Oh how I love that girl' James thought.

Lily tuned around and saw James staring at her, she blushed a deep red, 'Since when has James ever been able to make me blush?'

"Stop that right now James Potter! It is rude to stare. Now wipe that silly grin right off your face!" Lily shouted to him.

"Aww come on Evans. I was only trying to look at the most beautiful thing out there," James said, as his grin grew larger.

"James Potter stop that this instant!" Lily yelled and stalked off towards the castle.

"Just trying to have a little fun lily," James muttered under his breath.

-----------------------------------

(In the great hall)

By the time James had arrived at the great hall, he had decided to forgive Sirius. After all it was really hard to stay angry with Sirius for more than about an hour. James spotted Sirius and Remus (A/N – and of course Peter but lets just forget about him shall we?) He ran over to them and sat himself down right next to Sirius.

"Friends?" asked Sirius.

"I'll think about it mate," sniggered James and stuck his tongue out at Sirius like a little boy. This got Remus and Sirius started and the friends couldn't stop laughing.

----------------------------------

Lily had quickly found her friends waiting for her in the hallway outside the great hall.

"So lily how was your carriage ride?" sniggered Michelle. Becka started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Guys, its not funny!" said lily as she stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to pout but was soon laughing along with them.

"Lils, I have to say that was the worst pout I have ever seen," said Becka with tears rolling down her face from laughing so hard.

Lily playfully hit Becka in the arm and then looped her arms in her friends' arms as all three of them skipped into the great hall. There were only a few seats left at the Gryffindor table. There was one seat way at that end of the table but they all wanted to sit next to each other. The Marauders had empty seats next to them. Michelle and Becka started heading over to the Marauders.

"No, not with them!" lily said not caring to contain her annoyance.

Lily looked around the room and saw Amos Diggory looking at her and then when he caught her eye he smiled at her. "Come on lets go sit at the Ravenclaw table," lily said.

Becka and Michelle both looked at lily quizzically. Lily pointed over at a grinning Amos and smiled then she pointed at a grinning James and made a gagging noise. The other girls laughed and the followed Lily over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Mind if we sit here?" said lily while twisting one of her red locks on her finger and giving Amos a pretty smile.

"Sure," he said looking right into lily's eyes and smiling at her. "I would enjoy the company."

Now this was the kind of guy lily wanted. No stuck up, arrogant prat like James Potter. Amos wasn't full of himself.

"Good," Lily said plopping herself down next to him and Becka and Michelle sitting down next to her.

------------------------------------

James saw lily enter the great hall. He looked around and realized that the only empty three seats at the Gryffindor table was next to him and the other Marauders. He couldn't help but grin; lily was going to sit next to him, even though it wasn't her choice to sit next to him, she would still be sitting next to him.

"James I have never seen you this happy before," Sirius said. He followed James' gaze, "Ah I see why now."

But wait lily had stopped she wasn't coming to sit next to him. She was going and sitting next to Amos Diggory. There must be some mistake, Lily picking Amos Diggory over him?

"Looks like you've got yourself some competition Jamsie-poo," laughed Sirius as he watched James stare daggers into Amos's back.

"Not for long," James said as he stood up and started walking over to the Ravenclaw.

"Nothing good is going to come from this," said Remus. He and Sirius followed James over to the Ravenclaw table.

James tapped Amos on the shoulder causing Amos to turn around. "I believe you have something of mine," James said and then picked lily up in his strong arms like she was a child and carried her back over to the Gryffindor table.

"James Potter put me down this instant!" screamed lily. Everyone was staring at her and James.

"At your wish my love, "said James and put her on a bench at the Gryffindor table and then sat down next to her.

"Potter what do you think you are doing?" lily asked with anger in her voice as James drooped his arm around her and pulled her up close next to him.

He put his mouth right by her ear and silently whispered, "You know you want me lily. I know you do. Not matter how hard you try to get away I will always be one step ahead of you. I won't give up until I have you lily. No one can stop me from loving you, not even you lily. I love you." Then he playfully nibbled on her earlobe and let her go grinning with satisfaction.

Lily was blushing the deepest red anyone had ever seen her blush or anyone else blush for that matter.

"Lily can we have a –"Becka was saying but the interrupting by the sorting of first years starting.

----------------------------------

Once the sorting was finished and everyone had eaten Dumbledore stood up, "I would like to welcome everyone back to Hogwarts or to Hogwarts for their first year. All your baggage has been transported to your dormitories. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves so far."

Michelle and Becka quickly got up, grabbed lily by both her hands and said bye to the Marauders.

"See you at 8:00 for patrolling lily! Meet me in the common room!" screamed James as his object of affection was dragged off by her best friends.

------------------------------------

(In lily, Becka and Michelle's dormitory)

"Lily..." Becka was grinning and Michelle was trying to keep her giggles under control.

"You guys you have to help me. James Potter is driving me insane!" Lily said.

"Lily, you have the most popular guy in school trying to snog you at every chance he gets and you're just trying to get someone else. I mean I am not saying that Amos is not good but James is crazy about you!" Becka almost yelled and continued on grinning.

"You are some hot stuff lils. All the guys want you!" Michelle said and then no longer able to contain her laughter, she burst out laughing and started rolling around on the floor and couldn't stop.

"Hey Michelle, on the train, you looked like you had a thing for Sirius, "said lily raising an eyebrow and trying to change the subject from her and James.

With that Michelle shut up and clasp her hands over her mouth. Becka burst out laughing, "She has always had a crush on Sirius silly goose, she just never told you because well you know, you hate the marauders and she didn't want you to feel pressured to have to be around them."

"I'm so sorry Michelle that you had to live like that keep a secret from me," a few tears came on but lily wiped them away and said, "but this is quite hilarious!" All the girls rolled around on the floor laughing and tickling each other.

After awhile they stopped, "So Becka any special guys in your life?" asked Michelle arching her eyebrow.

"Well since you asked...I think I fancy Remus." Becka admitted looking at the floor.

"Those marauders are some hot stuff!" shouted Michelle as their dormitory door swung open.

"Did we here our names?" said the three marauders as they stood in the doorway. (A/N – ok you guys I'm not stupid, I know that boys cant get up into the girls dormitories but I just decided that it would be more interesting if they could so I just "bent" the story a little bit and anyways this is my story not J.K. Rowling's so I can make it so the boys can go up the stairs if I want : P)

Lily stared at them. 'How did they get in here?' And then she fainted.

--------------------------

Ok I know that was kind of a bizarre ending but I like it. I will try and get the next chap up soon.

Here are thanks for my reviewers:

Brilover: I definitely agree with you. Short chapters are boring. I am trying to make my chapter longer but it's hard with school and everything. Thank you for telling me you liked my story. It made me happy ï?S

Greeneyemagiccatsfairys: Thank you sis. I know there is lots of drama but I love drama and I love romance and don't worry I won't scar your innocent mind. : P

-Heh heh me


	4. Snog fest

Disclaim – Down own hp and I am not a rich fool lada, lada, lada...

Author's note – ok this chap is for my sister well I guess because she is my sister. Yeah well anyway I know I have actually been getting these chapters up pretty quick since I just write a whole bunch now. Well now I am going to try and make them a lot longer because I agree with Brilover that it is more interesting that way. So on with the story. Oh yeah and one more thing sorry about the strange ended yesterday.

---------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Snog fest

(Lily thinking)

_Wow it is really dark in here. I wonder where everyone went. _(Then it all came flashing back to her) _Oh god, please tell me James is here right now. Wait what did I just think? James? Here? I must really be going insane if I want him..._

Then lily felt some strong arms lift her up and put her on her bed. She knew those arms. She was about to open her eyes and scream at James, but then decided that she would secretly cherish this memory.

-------------------------------------

(James pov (point if view))

James and the other marauders had followed the girls back to the common room and then up to their dormitories. (A/N - without the girls knowing of course)

Remus, Sirius and James sat down outside the door and eavesdrop. When James heard lily say that he was driving her insane he started to feel like he didn't want to here this, "Come on guys lets go back to our dormitories."

"James this is some juicy gossip we are staying right here. Besides I just heard Michelle say she fancied me," a big grin slipped across Sirius' face. All the marauders knew that Sirius must have fancied Michelle forever. He was just very subtle with his feelings, but that didn't mean he didn't have them.

"Congratulations mate! Now lets go!" James said almost too loud and was about to drag them away when he heard someone shout, "Those marauders are some hot stuff!"

James quickly changed plans and opened the girls' dormitory door.

Sirius raised an eyebrow to Michelle, "Did we hear our names?"

Michelle and Becka both blushed at seeing that Remus and Sirius had both overheard them.

Lily on the other hand was thinking, 'Oh no did James just here Michelle say that the marauders were hot stuff. What if thought I liked him. Hey would that be all bad. No not really. Wait what I am I thinking oh course it would!' and then she fainted from shock.

James saw lily faint and he rushed over to her. "Here just get some water Remus and dump it on her," said Becka.

Sirius noticed that lily was wearing a white shirt. He raised an eyebrow towards James, put on a sly grin and said, "Hey, I bet Prongs would enjoy that."

James was a bit confused and then realized what Sirius was hinting. "Your sick Padfoot, but hey great mines think a like, "said James as he couldn't say that he wouldn't mind holding lily when she was wearing a soaking wet, white shirt.

Michelle and Becka realized what they were talking about, finally. "No!" the both screamed in unison.

"Step away from lils right this instant James Potter and don't for a second try to do otherwise," sad Becka.

"Calm the anger," said James as he and Sirius both burst out laughing.

"Come on I won't hurt her Becka. Why don't you go spend some time with dear Remus?" said suggested and raised his eyebrow at her, only to get a slap across the face.

"Ha she got you good mate," said Sirius sniggering at James.

"Becka. Michelle. I promise I won't hurt lily," James said as he picked lily up and put her on her bed. Then he sat down next to her and started stroking her hair.

Becka pulled Michelle over to a corner and whispered into her hair, "Wow look how gentle James is with her. Oh I wish she could see this. They look so perfect together." Then Michelle felt some arms slip around her waste.

Michelle turned around to see who it was and was met by a grinning Sirius, "I heard what you said about me..." then he leaned in and snogged her.

"Whoa!" screamed Becka, which made lily jump awake and smack James hand away from her head.

"What is going on here?" asked lily.

No one answered. It was silent until Sirius burst out laughing ad pretty soon everyone was laughing.

When they had finally settled down, lily look over at James who had tears of laughter running down his cheeks, "Can I talk to you for a second James?"

James perked up and nodded like a puppet. Lily walked out the door and went down to the common room. James followed behind her like he was a dog.

Lily stopped and sat on the couch and patted the couch next to her. James got the message and sat down grinning like a maniac.

"You know you look really cute when you are so happy," Lily said and then realized she had just said that James Potter was cute. She clasped her hands over he mouth and look down at the floor. "I mean you look silly when you do that Potter, "she said trying to hide her blush.

Had lily just called him cute? James had never felt happier in his life.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted up her face so she was looking straight into his eyes, "You know lily, you look gorgeous when you blush like that."

Lily blushed even darker and then James leaned in and kissed on the lips for a few seconds. He then pulled away only about an inch from her lips to see if she was ok with this. When he got no fighting from her he leaned back in again and kissed her deeply. He changed the passion of the kiss and put his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to him.

Lily was lost in James. She could not believe that this was happening. She must have been mixing medications or something. She, Lily Evans, was kissing James Potter her archenemy.

Lily pulled back breathing abnormally until she caught her breathe. She rested her head on James shoulder for a few seconds while he pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes lily pulled back.

"I should be going to bed James," she kissed him on the check and walked off to her dormitory.

---------------------------------

(Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory)

Sirius grabbed Michelle's hand after he was done snogging her some more, "Michelle we need to talk."

Sirius and Michelle left the dormitory leaving Becka and Remus in an awkward silence.

"Umm... well that was something," said Becka trying to start a conversation and end the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah..." said Remus not knowing what else to say.

Becka thought, 'wow this is really uncomfortable. Remus knows I like him and we are both just sort of staring at the floor and not knowing what to say. I really do fancy him I just wonder if he fancies me. I mean Michelle and lily got it easy; James is all over lily and just a few seconds ago, Sirius was sucking Michelle's face off. Me, well I am just me... I get stuck in the awkward silences with the nervous guy that I fancy.'

"Becka," Remus said, breaking her train of thought. He was still looking at the floor. "Well umm I was wondering if you wanted to have breakfast with me tomorrow morning and with the rest of the marauders of course."

A huge grin spread across Becka's face. She flung her arms around Remus's next and kissed him on the lips.

A few minutes later, Remus pulled back and grinned to himself. "Goodnight Becka." He kissed on her cheek and left through the door.

Becka sat there on her bed grinning like an idiot.

-----------------------------

(Meanwhile after Michelle and Sirius had left the girls dormitory)(A/N – sorry about all the meanwhile stuff. I know that it is kind of confusing but hopefully you get it.)

Sirius had Michelle's hand in his and he was leading her down to the common room to talk when he say lily and James snogging each other's faces off like they were going to die tomorrow or something.

Sirius started sniggering and then pointed out lily and James to Michelle who started laughing along with him.

"It looks like lils really hates James a lot," said Michelle sarcastically.

"I can just feel the hate in the air," said Sirius.

"Come on we can go to my room since everywhere else seemed to be occupied," Sirius said as he sniggered again.

Michelle nodded dumbly and followed Sirius up to his dormitory. When they got up to his room the sat down on his bead. The boy's dormitory was as far from clean as it could be, even though it was only the first day at Hogwarts.

Sirius sat down next to her and started snogging her again. He couldn't keep himself off her. He had secretly been fancying her for about a year now. He pushed Michelle down on the bed and kept snogging her.

"Umm Sirius? Can we slow down a bit?" Michelle said as she pushed him up off her and bit her lip. She still wasn't sure if she was just this week's girl for Sirius.

He blushed. "Yeah."

They sat in an awkward silence for a while until they heard a knock on the door, "Are you decent Sirius?" asked James from the other side of the door.

"Yes James," Sirius yelled to his friend.

James came in and raised his eyebrow and Sirius who winked back and James grinned. He was happy for his friend.

"Time for bed children," James teased which got him a smack in the arm from Michelle.

"By Sirius. See you later," Michelle said giving him a smile and then walking out the door, only to bump into Remus and then apologize for bumping into him.

-----------------------------------------

(Back in the girl dormitories. Now they are all there.)

"So lily you really hate James, don't you?" said Michelle raising an eyebrow at her friend who blushed a deep red.

"What is going on?" Becka asked completely confused.

"Oh nothing," Michelle said pretending to clean her nails, "I just saw lily and James snogging each other's faces off in the common room on that really nice red couch with the fluffy pillows."

Becka burst out laughing and lily blushed a deeper red and hid her face in one of her pillows.

The girls played back all that had happened to them that night and could not stop laughing their heads off about it all, until they finally got into bed and fell asleep. Well Michelle and Becka did. Lily stayed awake. She wasn't able to sleep.

---------------------------------------

(Boy's dormitory as you have probably guessed)

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself this evening Jamsie-poo," said Sirius as he looked over at James who had an idiotic grin spread across his face.

"I had quite a time," he said and continued on grinning.

"So Moony how did it go after I left?" Sirius asked now turning to Remus.

"Stuff..." Remus said as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Ah I see Moony," said Sirius sniggering. "Good job mate."

Then both Remus and James looked at Padfoot, "And what do you have to say for your self mate?"

Sirius looked at them and made a guilty face, "I have been a very naughty boy this Christmas."

The trio burst into laughter.

"Can we go to bed?" asked Peter from his bed. (A/N – see I told you he is boring)

They didn't answer Peter (A/N – because peter sucks) but they did get into bed. Once the lights were out and James could hear his friends snoring he tried to go to bed also. He couldn't though. His mind was full of thoughts of lily. He could remember everything about her; he knew how she tasted, her beautiful smile, the feel of her hair against his hands and the way she fit perfectly into his arms and felt wonderful pulled up against him.

----------------------------------

(Girl's dormitory)

Lily still couldn't fall asleep so she got up from her bed with a thin blanket and went down into the common room and sat down on the couch. She heard around and saw James standing behind her.

"We forgot to go patrolling lily," he remaindered her.

She was about to apologize but James lips meeting hers, stopped her.

"It's all right," said James coming around to sit on the couch next to lily. She laid her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep while he stroked her hair.

Once James knew lily was asleep, he laid down next to her. He then kissed her on the cheek and whisper in her ear, "I love you lily Evans." Then he too fell asleep.

--------------------------------

Notes – ok I know that chapter was kind of strange but I really love romance. Now for review thanks.

The all mighty and powerfulM – thank you for the review I am trying to update as fast as I can. I hope you like this chapter.

lilred-07 – thank you. Your review really made my day because I absolutely love the story you are writing and I think you are a really good writer so it means a lot to me to have you say that you like my story. Oh and one more thing, I think is kind of cool that we have then same name; my name is Erin, too!

Lindzi – I love lily and James love fanfics also. They are my favorite. I always read them. I'm glad you like my story !

-Heh heh me


	5. A flood of thoughts

Disclaimer – you know that I don't own hp I know that I don't own hp so its all good in the neighborhood.

Author's note – ok yeah I know there is a lot of love and you all are probably like how is this a love/hate fanfic but wait and see there will be some hating going on so don't get to thinking that it all romance because romance is even better when there is also anger ï?S

On with the story

----------------------------------

Chapter 5 – A flood of thoughts

(A/N – ok I'm just going to pretend that all these people have diaries. I mean I know I never said that they wrote in their diaries before they went to bed but I thought it would be interesting if I had a whole chapter full of diary entries from all the different people so you could know what they were thinking about the things that happened.)

Lily's dairy

(A/N – the diary writing is in italic and what the person is thinking while they write is straight and in bold. I hope it isn't too confusing.)

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, well, it was interesting. You remember James Potter, don't you? I think I told you about him. _**'Yeah about how much you hated him.' **_Well as you know, we aren't the fondest of each other, but today he started making out with me on a couch in the Gryffindor common room. I don't think anyone saw us except Michelle and Sirius. I have no idea what I was doing. _**'Yeah you do because your in lurvvvvvvveeeeeee. I am not in love! Yes you are. No am not and definitely not in love with James Potter. Then why were you snogging him a few minutes ago? I don't know. Ha told you that you couldn't beat that.'**

_Anyway, today was pretty good. I am so glad that I am finally back here at Hogwarts. It is so nice to be here again. Oh my god! I almost forgot. Guess what happened. Amos Diggory smiled at me. Then I went and sat with him for dinner but James came and ruined it. _**'Ha ruined it? You mean saved you because you love him. I do not. I will have none of this you stupid mind. You only fight because you know I am right. Remember I am your own thoughts so how could I be wrong?'**

_Anyway, boys are so confusing. James Potter is truly one of the most confusing. He is either making fun of me or trying to get in my pants. I wonder if he really does love me like he says._

_Oh my, look at the time. I should be going to sleep but for some reason I cannot go to sleep. I have no idea why. _**'No idea? Oh really? You know that you cannot sleep because you are in lurvvvvvvveeeeeee and you cannot stop thinking about your love, James Potter. Am not...'**

_Well, until next time,_

_Lily Evans _**'I mean Potter. Whoa! I did not just think that. I must be going insane. Someone take me, Lily Potter to the mental home. I mean Lily Evans. Oh god...'**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Michelle's Diary

(A/N – Oh my god. I just realized I never told you what Michelle and Becka look like. Well I will tell you about Michelle first and then tell you about Becka when I get to her diary. Oh Michelle has jet-black hair. It is shorter than shoulder lengths and is full of layers. She is about 5 foot 6 inches. She has amazing blue eyes that sparkle. She had an athletic built. Umm yeah that is about it.)

_Dear Diary,_

_I always fall for the complicated guys. This time it is Sirius Black. I am talking THE SIRIUS BLACK. Oh god he is so dreamy, but oh course we could never have a real relationship. There are so many reasons why. First of all he is such a lady's man I would never know if he really liked me or if we were just having a fling. Secondly, Lily hates the marauders although I think she is starting to grow quite fond of them, quite fond indeed. Thirdly why would Sirius Black ever want to go out with me? _**'What are you talking about? You and him were just sucking each other's faces off for like an hour. Umm...exactly all we would do is make out and I need more than physical ness.' **

_Now some juicy gossip about Lily; When me and Sirius went of to go make out, we walked up on Lily making out with James Potter, arrogant prat according her and marauder extraordinaire. I am not joking at all. They were definitely going at it and from where I stood Lily didn't seem to be putting up a fight. Actually, she seemed to be quite enjoying herself. People hate each other one year and can't get enough of each other the next year. Life is so strange sometimes. I will just blame it all on the Hormones._

_Well anyway my Sirius Black problem is still not solved. I will get back to you on it if I think of anything knew. Oh my god I almost forgot to tell you about Becka and Remus. I think they are like totally dating now. Well I don't know if they are dating but I know that Remus asked her if she wanted to have breakfast with her tomorrow morning. I am so happy for Becka. She has fancied him forever and when I say forever I mean forever._

_Well until next time,_

_Michelle Brown _**'Hey colors belong with each other that is why Sirius black and Me, Michelle Brown should be in love and going out. If only love were that simple.'**

_--------------------------------------_

Becka's Diary

(A/N – ok I promised you that I would tell you what Becka looked like so here it is. She had long brown hair that is dead straight. I goes about down to her butt. She had soft brown eyes that match her hair perfectly. She is about 5 feet 1 inch. And yeah that is all)

_Dear Diary,_

_I have so much to tell you and so little time to do it, since I am dead tired. Well I guess first you should know that a guy actually invited me somewhere. Yeah I mean sure he only invited me to have breakfast with him but hey take what you can get. And it is also good because the guy who asked me was Remus. You know they guy I was telling you about earlier. Well anyway he is the one who asked me to breakfast and I told him that yes I would love to have breakfast with him. I am glad too because Remus Lupin isn't one of those crazy guys who only thinks about sex. He is special and I really like him a lot. And one more thing about Remus, I kissed him, one the lips! I mean me Becka Ruby kissed Remus Lupin on the lips. I was totally not myself there it was like one second I was standing across the room from him and the next second our lips met. Aww I don't know what came over me._

_Anyway Lily has grown quite fond of James. She used to hate well actually it was more than hate but James seems to have grown on her. Michelle said that she caught Lily snogging James in the common room. I find this quite hard to believe. He must have had her under a spell or something._

_Oh and Michelle seems to have snagged Sirius. I wonder how long it will last. Probably a week at the most. Sirius doesn't really know what a relationship is. Everything is a fling to him. I feel sorry for Michelle if she ends up heartbroken but I know I won't be surprised if it happens._

_Anyways I have classes tomorrow so I better go._

_Sincerely, Becka_

_--------------------------------------------_

Remus' Diary

_Dear Diary, _**'Ha I must be going insane writing in a diary they are for girls.'**

_Well I guess I have some female parts to me since I have found myself writing in a diary. Anyway I just wanted to write down the things that have happened because I have nothing else to do at the moment._

_Well there is this girl named Becka. She is quite special to me. I fancy her in other words. I asked her if she wanted to have breakfast with me tomorrow. How corny is that? I sounded like a right git asking if she wanted to have breakfast. Even though I sounded so stupid she said that she would love to have breakfast with me, which is really amazing. Then she snogged me. That took my breath away. It completely and totally surprised me._

_Well I am feeling like a right fit writing in a diary. I swear I will never do this again in my life._

_Sincerely, Remus _**'God I just wrote a letter to an inanimate object'**

**-------------------------------------**

Sirius' Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Insane time today. I caught Prongs snogging the love of his life, Lily Evans. I am happy for Prongs because he has wanted her since he laid eyes on her. I am worried about him though. I think Lily might pretend like it never happened and I would not be able to handle Prongs if that happened to him. Anyway on to less depressing things._

_I got rejected for the first time today. _**'Ha ha you sucker. REJECTED! Oh yeah thanks just rub it in. I know that is what I am here for.' **_The girl's name is Michelle. She is quite a pretty thing with short black hair and really amazing blue eyes. Anyway she told me to get off her when I was snogging her. A girl has never told me that before. _**'I am so going to make her want me. Good luck with that loser.'**

_Well I really should go to bed. _**'In other words I feel like a fool for writing in a diary.'**

_Sincerely, Sirius Black, marauder extraordinaire._

----------------------------------------

James' Diary

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the happiest day of my life. I just finished snogging lily Evan. God she is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes upon. I love her so much. She is just perfect and she actually let me snog her. I feel like I am floating on air. I cannot get this stupid smile off my face. _**'That is what love does to you. I know I love being in love. Hey you know you want more from her. Why don't you go get her from her common room? I should not be thinking this. Lily would not like this. I would never do that to lily. If she wants that then she will come to me. Just keep telling yourself and it is never going to happen. Shut up!'**

_I cannot get lily out of my head. She is so important to me. I guess this just what happens when you are in love. I cannot wait until tomorrow when I can see her again. _

_Well I need to go think about lily and dream about her so bye I guess._

_Sincerely, James Potter_

------------------------------------------

Author's note - Well that is the end of this chapter I know it wasn't that good but I am really tired and I just felt like getting up a chapter because everyone keeps telling me to update as soon as I can so I really wanted to update. Anyway, now for reviewer thanks.

The all mighty and powerfulM – lol I know that it was a big change but I am a sucker for romance. It won't be quite so intense for a while I think but I am not sure yet though. Thank you for the review.

Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano – I am glad that you think I doing a good job. Your review really made my day because I am always wondering if people will like my story because I don't think I am that good of a writing but praise always makes me feel really good so thank you a lot.

Clara Clog – Yay! I got two reviews from you. Ok first of all I didn't base Becka and Michelle on my best friends because I don't really have best friends but if I did I would probably want them to be kind of like Michelle and Becka. Second of all I definitely agree that Peter should just always be on a holiday he is just so boring. Ha, ha devious. Thirdly I am glad that you were cheered up when you found out that I had updated. And lastly it was quite mean when I got beat up. These kids just thought it would be funny if they beat up me, my sister and her friends, which I thought was quite immature and stupid. Oh yeah and I hope your friend was ok and that it doesn't happen again I would be really freaked out if I got punched in the face. I think she did the right thing calling the police. Anyway I think this thank you is getting a bit long so it shall end now.

-Heh heh me

---------------------------------------------


	6. Rejected

Disclaimer – I don't own hp and all the stuff. You guys know what I am talking about

Author's note – I had a truck load of hw but I got it done before nine so I decided I would work on my fanfic so I would have to keep all of you waiting. I am so tired though so I might not get this all finished soon but hopefully I will. Oh yeah I feel crappola because I can't get my ex-boyfriend out of my mind, which is crappola. But anyway I will not bother you with my problems. On with the story.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 – Rejected

Lily woke next morning and felt warm comforting breath on her neck. She was faintly aware of two arms she fit perfectly into holding her around her waist. She knew those arms. They belonged to James.

Lily, not wanting to wake James, quietly slipped out of his arms and headed of to the girls bathroom to shower. She bumped into Becka on her way.

"Where were you last night lily? I was worried sick when I woke up and saw you had gone." Becka asked looking relieved that lily was finally back.

"I spent the night in the common room," lily said blushing at the memory.

"What have you been up to young lady?" Becka asked as a mischievous grin spread across her face.

"Oh nothing dawling," lily said putting on her best New York accent.

The two girls broke into a fit of laughter. Michelle walked up and put on a confused look, which got them started up again.

"Have you been mixing medications?" Michelle asked looked like her two best friends were on crack.

"Don't be silly Michelle," lily said as she caught her breath. "We were just having ourselves a little fun.

"Well I have to go shower but I need to talk to you guys before breakfast so wait for me."

------------------------------------

After lily had showered she met Becka and Michelle back in their dormitory and Lily told them all about last night.

"So lils you really hate Potter don't you?" Michelle said raising an eyebrow.

This started all the girls laughing again.

"We should be going to breakfast you guys," lily said as her giggles subsided.

The three girls walked down the stairs and walked past the couch with a still sleeping James on it.

"Hmmm...Lily," they heard him mumble in his sleep which got them all started off laughing again.

James jumped awake and say the laughing girls. "What?" he asked

"Oh nothing," lily said and then looked at her two friends and they all went into fits of giggles again.

"What?!" James asked again louder.

"Nothing see you at breakfast," the girls said as the left through the fat ladies portrait and left James standing there with a bewildered look on his face.

--------------------------------------

Lily, Becka and Michelle spotted the three marauders at their usual spots on the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," Remus said shyly and blushing at the same time, as Becka sat down next to him.

"Hey," Becka said and returned the blush.

"What's all this red faceness about?" demanded Sirius. (A/N – ok I know faceness isn't a word but hey who says I can't make up words?)

"Nothing," Remus and Becka answered in unison.

"Something is going on here..." Sirius said shaking his head in a disapproving manner.

"Hey Evans, have you seen Potter? I know you were the last one with him," Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

"You saw them didn't you?" Michelle said trying to hide her laughter.

"Guys!" Lily said and punched both Michelle and Sirius in the arm, "It isn't funny. This is James we are talking about –"

"Did I hear my name?" said a voice from behind lily. She turned around to see James Potter grinning like a maniac as he slipped onto the bench and put his arm around her waist.

"I don't think so Potter," Lily said removing his arm.

"You didn't seem to mind last night," James said and put on a really bad pouty face.

Lily blushed a deep red and quickly went back to her food as James put his arm back around her waist.

"James I said –"lily began

"James? Ahh I see it is James now is it?" James said raising an eyebrow and smiling his really stupid grin that made all the girls melt on the inside.

"Potter, I said not to put your arm around my waste," Lily said glaring at him.

"Ok my queen. You're wish is my command," James said hesitating a bit and then removing the arm from lily's waist.

"That's better," lily said giving him a smile. Oh god how he loved that smile.

Just then the mail arrived and the great hall was full of owls giving everyone their mail. Two owls stopped in front of lily and James with letters tied to their legs. They both took their letters off the owl and began to read them to themselves.

-------------------------------------------

Lily's letter

Dear Ms. Evans,

I am happy to inform you that as the first change this year we will be making a new dormitory for head boy and head girl. You will each have separate rooms with password entry to each. In-between the two room we will have a common room like room for the two of you to work on projects for each other with. Your room will be ready tonight so you can move in right away. I will be needed a response from you telling me a password for your room.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

----------------------------------------

James' Letter

Dear Mr. Potter,

I am happy to inform you that we have a new change this year and that they head boy and head girl will be having a new dormitory. Don't get any ideas Mr. Potter, you and head girl will have separate sleeping corridors with password entry only. You will have a common room like area to share and work on projects together in. The room will be ready by tonight but I need you to respond to this letter with a password for your sleeping corridors so I can have it set up by tonight.

Sincerely,

Professor Dumbledore

--------------------------------------------------

A huge smile spread across James face. Lily punched him, "Don't you dare get any ideas Potter."

"Oh I would never dream of it Evans," James said putting on a sly grin.

"What's going on?" Sirius said trying to contain his excitement. Sirius grabbed James' letter and read it aloud to the other marauders, Becka and Michelle.

Everyone burst into laughter except lily. "This is not funny. I don't want to share a dormitory with him!" Lily screamed and thundered off to the staff table to go complain to Dumbledore about his decision.

"Aww you poor thing," Becka said as she looked at a surprised James.

"But, but, but I thought she didn't hate me anymore," James said not caring to hide his amazement and hurt.

"That is some chick..." said Sirius who was still laughing.

Michelle punched Sirius in the arm and put on a pouty face. "Hey what about me?"

"Sorry James but the ladies are calling and I only have ten more minutes before class," Sirius said and walked off with Michelle to probably go make out somewhere.

"What do I do Remus?" James asked the other marauder who was left.

"I bet I could help you," Becka said completely walking in on James and Remus' conversation.

"What do you know you're just a girl," James said as he put his head down on the table.

"James Potter!" Becka said raising her voice, "Exactly! I am a GIRL! I know how our minds work. Who better to ask then a girl?"

"Oh. You're a smart one," James said realizing Becka's wisdom. "Please help me." James begged.

"Well after that comment I don't know. I want to see you down on your knees begging," Becka said.

Remus burst out laughing. James looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"You want me to what?" he asked.

"You heard me loud and clear James Potter. I want you to beg me to help you," Becka said obviously enjoying every moment of this.

"I will not sink that low," James said starting to get angry that she would even suggest that.

"Oh well, your loss. If you change your mind I am always here. Come on Remus, lets go and leave James to his misery," Becka said and stuck her tongue out at James.

"Wait! Do I really have to?" James asked trying to get out of it.

"It is the only way you will get my help James," Becka said not giving in.

James got down on his hands and knees and everyone was looking at him. "Will you please help me win the love of my life Becka?"

She burst into laughter with Remus. "That is more like it. Yes I will help you Potter."

James was now red faced as he left the great hall with Becka and Remus. Becka was chatting away to him about lily.

----------------------------------------------------

(Over at the staff table, Lily talking to Dumbledore.)

"Headmaster can I talk to you about a letter I received this morning?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Yes lily. How can I help you?" Dumbledore asked turning his attention to lily.

Lily held up the letter, "Were you joking?"

"No I wasn't. Oh and since you are here you can give me your password now," Dumbledore said.

Lily knew not to argue with Dumbledore. She just gave up, "Yes professor. My password will be 'head boy is an arrogant prat'"

"I guess the password is ok. If you see James can you tell him to see me about his password?" Dumbledore said with a little smile on his face.

"Yes professor. I better be off to my classes now," Lily said and left the great hall.

Lily thought, 'Do I really have to share a dormitory with Potter? Dumbledore must love torturing me. Hey lils you were making out with Potter yesterday. So? Well he can't be that bad if you were snogging him. That is just what you think. Oh and pretend like that never happened. I don't even want to remember that I was kissing Potter. Wow that is harsh lily. He deserves it! God just leave me alone. I have had to live six years with him constantly harassing me about everything.'

"I hate James Potter!" Lily screamed and fell down onto the floor and buried her head into her hands and started crying.

Just then Remus, Becka and James came around the corner and found lily crying on the floor with her stuff spread everywhere.

"Lils what is wrong?" James asked as he rushed over to her.

"Lily!" said Becka as she rushed up right behind James.

James pulled lily into a hug. She pushed him away, "Don't touch me Potter!" Lily yelled. She grabbed all her stuff and ran off down the hallway leaving Remus, Becka and James completely confused.

----------------------------------------------------

Author's note – ok I know that was a really strange chapter but hey I liked it so hopefully you liked it also. I know that it was quite random. But anyway I will try to update again soon and now for review thanks.

The all mighty and powerfulM – lol I like your review it was funny. I am glad that you are not complaining.

g.c. Smores – Yay! A new reviewer and I got two reviews from you. You made me smile when you said I was a good writer because I need lots of compliments like that. I read your fanfic and it was also very good. I liked it a lot so good job and keep up the good work. I am glad to here that I am doing a good job. ï?S

-Heh heh me

-------------------------------------


	7. Intentionally forgotten

Disclaimer – don't hp and all that other stuff that is j.k. Rowlings'

Author's note – I am getting this chapter up quicker than I thought because I have like no life and for these next two hours before I go to bed the only thing I have to do is shower so I will use my creative energy and wrote!

--------------------------------------

Chapter 7 – Intentionally forgotten

James showed up in Transfiguration and spotted lily sitting alone at one side of the room. Her face was covered in red blotched and tear stained all over. He headed over towards her.

"Mr. Potter that won't be necessary. Ms. Evans asked me to place you away from her. There is a free seat over there," Professor McGonagall informed James and pointed to an empty seat next to Sirius, which was a couple rows away from lily.

"Yes professor," James said and looked over at lily making eye contact and she glared at him and then turned away. Her green eyes were filled with hatred. (A/N – ok I think lily has green eyes I am like 99 positive she does but if I am wrong please correct me)

James went over next to Sirius and slumped into the chair and put his head down on the desk.

"Potter pay attention! 5 points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall shouted and then muttered something about how a head boy should be better behaved.

James raised his hand. "What now Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I feel ill. Can I go to the infirmary?" James asked.

"You are not ill Potter now pay attention or I will take another 5 points!" McGonagall said and continued on with the lesson.

James ripped off a piece of his parchment and wrote: (A/N – ok James' writing is just plain but Lily's writing is in bold. Hopefully it isn't too confusing. This is like a conversation passed on a note.)

Lils what is wrong? Are you ok?

**Yes Potter. Don't call me lils. What happened to Evans? Leave me alone! Unlike you I am actually trying to learn.**

Lils I know something is wrong. What was that thing in the hallway all about?

**Nothing Potter. Stop bothering me!**

You are so confusing. One moment you are snogging me and the next moment you hate me. Why?

**Snogging you? You wish.**

You did snog me lily Evans. You can even ask Sirius.

(A/N – ok now Sirius is joining the conversation. His writing is going to be in italic, which looks like _this _if you didn't know.)

_You were so snogging my mate, Evans._

**I was not! Leave me alone Black.**

_Not until you tell James why you are angry with him._

**Lets put it this way: why would I not be angry with him?**

_That was harsh Evans even for you. Well I am outty because McGonagall is giving me strange looks I don't want to be caught. Here is James._

Lils I am not going to leave you alone until you give me a straight answer.

**Fine I will just have to be harassed then.**

_Just tell him Evans! God!_

**I thought you were gone Black. No one wants to talk to you.**

_Your acting like someone wants to talk to you Evans._

**Well someone apparently does, I just don't want to talk to him.**

_Fine I will just leave you love birds to quarrel._

**We are not in love!**

I am...

_Save the drama for your mama, Prongs._

You Padfoot, your not the one who has a broken heart.

Aww you poor little baby. 

You are so going to pay for that.

Gladly... 

Anyway lils why are you angry with me?

**Go away James Potter.**

I saw what was under those scratch marks lily. I know you don't hate me, you are just angry with me. But why?

**You would hate me if I told you.**

I could never hate you lils

Aww how cute 

Shove it Padfoot!

**Ok Potter, the truth is I have no idea why I angry with you. I am just really confused about a lot of things.**

WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?!?!?!

**Fine hate me then Potter I told you that you would get angry.**

(A/N – ok conversation is over now)

Lily tossed the note in the trash and then ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face and soaking her perfect red curls.

"God Damnit!" James screamed and ran out of the classroom after lily.

-----------------------------------------

Author's not – ok I know that was a really short chap but I have to go to bed now and I liked ending it right there. Anyway since I made this chap so close to the other chap I just wrote I don't have any new reviews yet so that means no review thanks but its all good anyway.

-Heh heh me

--------------------------------------------


	8. Depression

Disclaimer – Ok I think everyone knows that I don't own hp so we can just move on from there

Author's note – ok I know that I put up two chaps at once but that was because the document manager wasn't working one day so I just wrote another chap and so you guys get to have more than one chapter. Oh and I have a four day weekend so I will be probably writing a whole lot more in these four days so that will be good. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Oh and I told my sister I would dedicate a chapter to her so this chapter is for her.

------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 - Depression

Lily ran down the hallway with tears streaming down her face. She ran down the hallway thinking about how much she wanted a place to hide and cry. She then heard a voice coming towards her and she turned around thinking about the same thing. But then she heard James coming after her from the other direction and decided she would rather face an angry Filch than an angry James so she turned back still thinking how much she wanted to hide and cry. All of the sudden a door appeared that lily hadn't seen there before. She quickly opened the door and skipped into the room.

She looked around and took in her surroundings; there was a small little coffee table with a big box of tissues on it. Next to the table there was a fuzzy looking red couch with a large fluffy blanket folded neatly on it. There were pillows all over the room. It was perfect, too perfect for words.

Lily walked over to the couch, picking up a pillow on her way. She unfolded the blanket and spread it across her as she sat down on the couch. She just lay there and wiped her tears away with the tissues. She knew that she must look like crap. She had no idea how long she had been there.

-----------------------------------------

(Go back and this happens again, but from James pov.)

James was gaining on lily. Just when he thought he was about to catch up with her, he turned a corner and slammed right into Filch, the caretaker.

"Potter! What do you think you are doing out of class?" Filch growled.

Taken by surprise, James said, "Well I umm...I was going to see the headmaster about the password he needed from me." James said quickly telling a lie.

Filch looked at James disgusted and then, "Well if that is all then I don't think you will mind me coming along to talk with you."

"Oh I wouldn't mind, but I wouldn't want to keep you from your duties. You never know who could be running around these halls," James said trying to get Filch to leave so he could look for lily.

"I can sense a liar when I see one Potter!" Filch growled looking very angry, which was not a very pretty site. (A/N – is Filch ever a pretty site? Lol, I don't think so.)

"I am utterly amazed that you would accuse me of such a things, but I really should be going. I don't want to keep the headmaster waiting," James said and then started walking off.

"Wrong way Potter. The headmaster is that way," Filch said looking even angrier.

"Oh yes of course I just had err...an...um...mind fart," James said and went off the correct way. (A/N – haha! Don't you just love that: mind fart!)

Filch watched off in the opposite direction and once James knew that he was gone he went back to where he was sure lily had been. He recognized this hallway and then it struck him: the room of requirement. Lily must have found it by accident.

James walked past the place where the door was to appear three times thinking about how he needed to find lily and the door appeared.

He knocked on the door. "Lily can I come in?" James whispered just loud enough so that lily could hear him from the other side of the door.

James heard a sniff and lily say, "Fine."

He slowly opened the door and spotted lily across the room lying on a couch with a blanket and a table across from her covered in used tissues. "Lily..." James said as he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. This was his entire fault. If only he could have hid his anger. "I'm so sorry lils. I didn't mean to hurt you," James said rocking her back and forth.

"No James, you didn't do anything wrong. I just...I am getting so caught up in you that I can't be dating you right now and the only way I can get you away from me is to be angry with you. I know it isn't fair to you, but you just are so caught up in trying to be with me and I cannot handle a relationship right now. We can still be friends," Lily told him between sobs.

James felt like someone had just ripped his heart out. "Uh...sure we can be friends," James managed to spit out as he tried not to break down and cry. As much as he hated to see lily like this he couldn't stand to be around her right now.

"Lily I should probably go now," James said blinking to make sure that he didn't cry in front of lily. He didn't want her to see how much she could hurt him. And then he just walked out the door, leaving lily all alone in the room of requirement.

James couldn't go back to class so he decided to go look for Dumbledore instead. James started off down the hall to Dumbledore's office. He arrived there just as the headmaster was leaving his office.

"James, shouldn't you be in class?" Dumbledore asked and then noticed the empty look on the usually cheerful boy.

"Yes, but I thought I should get back to you about the password. Well my password can be...um...marauder," James said.

"Ok now get back to class I don't want you getting a detention, James," Dumbledore said and then went off down a hallway leaving James all alone in his own misery.

James thought, 'There is no way I am going back to class. I guess I will just go back to my dormitory and stay there all day. There is nothing better to do.'

James made his way back to the Gryffindor tower and got to the fat lady's portrait.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Pig's snout," James said and the fat lady swung open.

James went over to the couch where he had been laying with lily last night and laid down on it. He just lay there and thought about lily until his eyelids closed and he drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

(Later in the day back in the Gryffindor common room)

"Prongs, mate, wake up?" Sirius said.

James woke up to see Padfoot about two inches from his face, "God Padfoot your breath smells. Get a tic tac or something. That is one awful smell." (A/N – ok I know that they don't have tic tacs in the wizarding world, but hey tic tacs are some good stuff.)

"Mate where have you been? You missed all the classes and then at lunch you didn't show up and I knew something had to be wrong if you didn't show up for lunch," Sirius said completely ignoring James' comment.

"Moping around..." James muttered rubbing sleep from his eyes.

Sirius laughed, "What does poor Prongs have to mope about? He has everything he has every wanted."

"No Prongs **had **everything he even wanted," James said.

"Huh?" Sirius asked completely, confused about what James was talking about.

"Lily wants to be friends..." James said and went back to feeling sorry for himself.

"I can see why. You are pathetic! If you really love lily then stop moping around and feeling sorry for yourself and go out there and get her back you idiot. God James you are so dumb," said a voice from behind James. He turned to se Michelle standing there.

"What do you know?" James muttered and kept on moping.

"She knows a hell of a lot more than you do mate. She is lily best friend you know," Sirius said.

"I know that she still has feelings for you, but she has been acting strangely lately. I think she might just be having a down period. Everyone has times when they get really emotional, but she will get over it. The best you can do is go steal her away from Amos right now," Michelle said and laughed when she saw how angry James got.

James stormed out of the Gryffindor and was obviously going to the dining hall.

"That was a good lie. It definitely got him away from moping," Sirius said as he pulled Michelle in for a kiss.

---------------------------------------------------

(In the dining hall)

James stormed into the dining and was amazed to see Lily sitting with Becka and Remus at the Gryffindor table.

He walked over and sat down.

"James can I talk to you, alone?" Lily asked the second she noticed him.

"Sure lils..." James said and his heart did a little flip; maybe lils wanted him back already.

Lily took James' hand and pulled him out of the dining hall, "James I am really sorry about earlier, but lately I have been really emotional and I have no idea why. I just can't seem to be happy all the time and I don't want to pull you down with me. I really like you a lot James, but I cannot deal with a relationship right now. I talked to Dumbledore a little while ago and he said that what I was going through sounded like this muggle thing that muggles called depression. Because of this Dumbledore is going to have me leave Hogwarts for a month and go to a muggle hospital and deal with my depression. There is an opening and I am leaving tomorrow. I just didn't want to pull you into this and I can't deal with a relationship right now, but maybe when I get back we can work something out. I still want to be friends with you right now."

"Oh lily," James said and pulled her into a hug. He had no idea what depression was, but he didn't want to loose lily and he didn't think that depression sounded like a good things.

"It's ok James you can come visit me on weekends and it is only for 2 weeks to a month," Lily said as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Don't cry lils it is ok," James said pulling her closer as a tear rolled down his cheek also. He didn't want to loose lils.

"Well we should probably go, classes are going to start in about ten minutes." Lily said as she pulled away from James.

"Let go finish lunch first," James said as he wiped away lily's tears and then wiped away his own.

------------------------------------------------

Author's note – ok I know that was a sad chap but It will get happier I promise and there will be lots of jealousy coming up soon and I will try to get my next chapter up soon.

Review thanks:

g.c. smores – Yay, I got two reviews from me. You're the only person who gave me reviews but at least you have me reviews so it made me very happy. Lol yea I got the password from you because I really like your idea. I am glad you liked the chap. Yes James is perfect! Lol! I know chapter 7 was sad but it will get happier even though chapter 8 was sad also. I thought your review for chap 7 was really funny. I like the part where your like 'Padfoot being Padfoot.' It made me laugh so much. Anyway thanks for the reviews they really made my day. ï?S

-Heh heh me

--------------------------------------------------------


	9. leaving for the hospital and meeting Mr ...

Disclaimer – I don't own hp and you all know that

Author's note – umm ok lets see what do I want to say. Umm...sorry about all the sadness stuff but I promise it will get happier. I will make the month pass quickly so don't get too sad.

Oh and I wanted to dedicate this chapter to g.c. smores because she always reviews and makes me fell happy so this chap is for her!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9 – leaving for the hospital and meeting Mr. Right?

Lily and James both arrived at their new dormitory at the same time. Lily brought all her stuff but was only leaving some of it there. She was taking her muggle clothing with her to the hospital since she would be "living" there for the next few weeks.

Lily had told Michelle and Becka after she broke the news to James at lunch. It had made them cry also, but they promised to visit her every Saturday. James had promised to visit also. Little did she know that he was also going to write to her in the muggle way, since it would be quite odd if an owl showed up at the hospital for her.

Lily had also told Michelle and Becka the password for her room so that they could hang out in it while she was gone if she wanted.

As lily and James walked into their "common room," lily's jaw dropped; the room was beautiful. It had huge windows that reached all the way from the ground to the ceiling. There were dark royal red curtains with gold at the bottom edge draped over the window. There was a pretty fireplace, which already had a fire lit in it. There was a pretty oak table in the center of the room. In the center of the table, there was a pretty little bowl full of sweets. There were four chairs that matched the curtains; they were dark royal red and had small silky gold pillows on them. There was also a loveseat that matched the chairs exactly. The floor was a beautiful, shiny wood and there was a pretty red rug under the table that had gold designs in it and the Gryffindor symbol right at the center.

"It just so...wow...amazing," Lily said in awe of the beautiful sight, as she looked around at everything. Then she burst into tears.

James was completely confused, but he put his things down and pulled lily into a hug, "Lils what is wrong?"

"I was just thinking that I won't be able to make memories here in this room until a month later..." Lily said as tears felt down her cheeks, onto James' chest, soaking up in his robes and making him wet.

"Oh lily don't worry, you can still make lots of memories when you come back. It is only the second day of school. You still have plenty of time," James said drawing designs on lily's back with the hand that wasn't around her waist.

"Oh James..." Lily said as she pulled away and wiped the tears off her face, "I am sorry that I am so emotional."

"It is ok lils. Come on I will help you put your things away," James said, as he levitated lily's luggage.

Lily walked over to the door that said head girl above it. "Head boy is an arrogant prat," Lily said and then realized that James was behind her.

The door swung open and lily turned around before walking in, "Sorry about the password James. I will get it changed as soon as I return."

"It's ok lils," James said trying to hide his hurt.

Lily turned back around and walked into her new room. Once again her jaw dropped at an amazing sight. "I love it!" Lily exclaimed.

The room had one large window that had curtains identical to the ones in the common room. There was a beautiful set of drawers for her to put her belongings in. She had a pretty desk to write letters on. The desk had plenty of parchment and quills for her. Against one wall she had a large canopy bed. It had velvet red and gold pillows and a beautiful red velvet blanket with a gold border. The bed had semi see-through cloth that draped down in each corner and could be pulled across to hide the bed behind the curtains. On the head post of the bed there was a name carved in it: Lily Marie Evans. There was a small table next the bed where she Dumbledore had left empty picture frames for her to put pictures of her family in.

"Wow lily, this is really nice. I can't wait to see my room," James said getting excited. "Padfoot is going to be so –"

James was cut off by lily grabbing him and pulling him into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around James' neck and made the kiss deeper. Lily felt James' arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer to him. Lily heard all her luggage fall to the ground, but that could be dealt with later. Then James did something that completely surprised lily; he started tickling her.

"I dare say myself that Ms. Evans had a thing for me," James said as a huge grin spread across his face and he continued to tickle her.

"I do not James Potter!" Lily said between giggles.

"Is this denial I am hearing from head girl?" James asked raising an eyebrow at lily as he stopped tickling lily and laid down on the floor and started laughing himself. Lily looked really adorable when she laughed.

"James Potter you really are something," Lily said as she gasped for breath from laughing so hard.

"I know," James said with a twinkle in his eyes as he rolled over to face lily.

"You want to kiss me don't you?" Lily teased.

James stuck out his bottom lip and attempted a pout, "Please?"

Lily answered by pulling him into another kiss. James just loved how he felt when he was around lily, but the special moment was soon interrupted.

"Bloody Hell, Prongs, get a room!" Sirius said from the doorway.

"Sirius, if you were too stupid to notice, we actually are in a room, my bedroom in fact. You're the one who walked in on us," Lily said trying to cover up how embarrassed to have Sirius find her snogging James on the floor of her own bedroom after the whole note passing in transfiguration.

"She has a point there, Padfoot," James said as he blushed. "Oh and thanks a lot for ruining the moment," James said sarcastically.

"Anyway James, the point is you can't have lily all to yourself on her last night here for a month," Michelle said as she popped up behind Sirius with bags full of goodies.

"Wow lils, this is a nice room," commented Becka as she appeared in the doorway.

"Well don't lay there all day Ms. And Mr. Potter. We have a party to get started," Sirius announced, which got him a glare from lily and a grin from James.

"We are not married you stupid git," Lily said jumping up off the ground and smacking Sirius across the face.

"Control the anger," Sirius said, as the cheek where he had been slapped turned red from the hit.

James got off the ground and walked back into his and lily's common room to find Remus sitting in an armchair.

"Are they all finished?" Remus asked Sirius, getting himself a slap from James and another one from lily.

"And I thought opposites attracted. Children, violence is not the answer!" Sirius said pretending to preach.

"Oh and like words are?" James said.

Lily then smacking James, "Violence is not a good way to solve things James, words are."

"Then why do you keep smacking me?" James asked.

"Because it is the only way to get you to listen, Prongs," Sirius informed James, which got him a punch in the arm from James.

"God damnit people," Becka said and everyone started laughing.

The party went on for about 1 hour and then Sirius, Remus, Becka and Michelle all left lily and James to go to bed and clean up the mess. Or at least that is what they thought lily and James were going to do. Lily and James quickly tidied the room with magic and then snuggled up on the couch next to each other and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------

Lily awoke to a tapping on the common room door. She opened her eyes and quickly slid out of James' arms. She was still wearing her robes from yesterday so she quickly went her room and changed into a bright yellow tank top and some baggy blue jeans with a hole in one of the knees.

"Bye James," Lily whispered into James' ear right before she grabbed her luggage and opened the door to find Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting for her.

"Lily, we shall miss you. You can aparate to the train station and we had your parents get you a taxi to take you to the hospital," Dumbledore said and gave lily a small hug and then McGonagall pulled lily into a hug as well.

"I hope to be back soon Professor and headmaster," Lily said and then waved goodbye and aparated from Hogwarts to the train station.

Sure enough, there was a taxi waiting for her. She got in and the taxi pulled away. Soon enough she was standing in front of the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------

"Name please," said the secretary at the desk.

"Lily Marie Evans," Lily replied as she took in her surroundings.

The secretary's name was Jocelyn Smith, or at least that is what her name badge said. Lily watched Jocelyn type away at the computer and then got lost in thoughts of James and the fast movement of Jocelyn's fingers over the keys.

When Jocelyn finally spoke, "You are down that hallway to the left," Jocelyn pointed to a hallway, "Take the elevator on your right and go to floor three. Then down another hallway to the right and you should see a sign that says 'Teen Psychology' or at least something along those lines," Lily jumped at the sound of her voice. Lily had been so far off in her own little world that she had left everything else behind.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," said lily and then left off down the hallway that Jocelyn had pointed to.

-----------------------------------------------------

Lily had to ask quite a few people for directions, but she finally found her destination. She walked in and waiting at the front desk until the secretary looked up. She was quite a large woman. She had a huge crooked nose and thin, red hair that looked like it was going to fall off her head soon. The lady had an ugly frown on her face and a look of disgust as she saw lily. Her nametag read Bernice.

"You must be Lillian. You're late, follow me," and with that Bernice came around the desk, grabbed lily's belongings and walked off down a hallway. Lily followed obediently.

Finally the pair stopped at a room. They walked inside and there were already two girls there. One bed was still empty out of the four. It was lily's. Bernice put down lily's stuff and motioned to the two girls, "That is Sasha and that is Melanie. Diana is in the bathroom." Bernice then left the girls to themselves.

Sasha had beautiful chocolate colored skin, with a pinkish tint to them. It must have been makeup because Sasha looked like a girl that no one could make blush. She had dark brown eyes that looked almost black. They had an empty look to them, like life was no longer there. Her hair was jet black and done up in all braids. Sasha was wearing a black sweater and dark blue jeans. Even though the clothing was so loose, Lily could tell that Sasha was about the boniest girl Lily had even seen. It seemed to her that there was only a small layer of skin covering her whole body.

Melanie was African American also. She had lighter skin than Sasha. She had the same dark eyes as Sasha, but Melanie's were full of life and love. She had thick full lashes and she looked a bit shy. Her hair was brown and full of blonde streaks. Her hair was dead straight and just left flowing down her back. She was wearing a tie die t-shirt that was quite pretty and showed off her lovely figure. Then lily noticed that Melanie's arms were covered in scars. Melanie had on a pair of blue, worn sweats.

"Hi, I am Lily Evans," Lily said shyly and made her way over to the empty bed against the wall.

"Sasha Johnson, as you know," Sasha said.

"Melanie Jordan," Melanie said as she looked down at her bed.

Just then another girl entered. It must be Diana. "Who is she?" the girl asked and pointed at lily.

"I am lily," Lily said and looked over at the girl.

"Oh, you're the new girl. I am Diana White, a pure psycho as you know it," Diana said.

Diana was white and had the pale skin. She had jet-black hair with lightning blue and crayon red streaks. Her hair was cut quite short, just like Michelle's. She had amazing blue eyes that matched her blue streaks perfectly. She was quite pretty Lily had to admit. She had red mascara on that matched her red streaks. She had black lipstick on that made her skin look even whiter. She was wearing a dark tank top with the words 'Comfort the disturbed, disturb the comfortable,' written across it. She was wearing huge black pants that did everything put cling to the girl's legs. Diana was quite a sight to look at.

"Come on you guys, Sarah wants us all in the 'therapy circle'," Diana said, rolling her eyes when she said the words therapy circle.

---------------------------------------------

(In the therapy circle)

Sarah was one of the counselors at the hospital. "Ok now you all know what we do when someone new comes. Who would like to start?" Sarah said.

There were 12 teens, including Lily.

"I'll start," said Diana, "I am Diana White. I am 15. I am here for bipolar disorder, self-harm, anxiety and family problems. One rule here is no sharing anything, except thoughts and feelings."

"Left or right?" said the guy to the right of Diana.

"Right," Diana said.

"I am Josh Madison," said the guy, "But you can call me Mr. Right. I am 18. I am here for anger management and a mild case of depression. One rule here is confidentiality; what is said in here stays, unless one of us threatens to hurt ourselves or someone else, then the adults tell our parents or guardians."

Josh was quite cute. He had shaggy brown hair that fell over his blue eyes. He had really pretty, full lips that lily couldn't help but stare at and then blush when she realized she was doing it.

The boy sitting next to Josh went next, "Hey, I'm Brendan Seeler. I am 18 also. I am here for anger management and OCD. One rule is watching your language. You can only curse in this group, but you can't curse at anyone else."

Brendan was kind of cute also. He had blonde hair and looked like a surfer. He had brown eyes and a really cute smile.

Next went a girl, "Hi, I am Brittany Jade. I am 17. I am here for bulimia and depression. One rule is respect. Don't interrupt people, no sleeping, no side conversations an no putting down what other people say."

Brittany was very pretty. She had long, straight blonde hair with light brown streaks. She had big green eyes. She had a nice smile also. Brittany and Brendan kept smiling at each other, lily noticed.

Next it was Sasha's turn, "God she already knows me do I really have to go?" Sasha asked obviously annoyed with everybody and everything.

"Yes," Sarah simply said.

"Sasha Johnson, one rule is no touching. Did you hear that Brittany and Brendan?" Sasha asked and made everyone laugh. "Oh and I am 18 and I am here for anorexia and anxiety."

It was another guys turn now, "I am Drake Spence. I am 19. I am here for depression and family problems. One rule is if you need space, take it."

Drake had short, spiky, black hair. He had amazing green eyes. He didn't smile though. Lily thought he looked very evil. She shuddered as she looked at him. He noticed he shuddering and looking at him so he raised an eyebrow and laughed at her.

The girl next to Drake started speaking, "Tiffany Wilson, 16, one rule is guys are not allowed in the girls' rooms and girls and not allowed in the guys' rooms. I am here for bipolar disorder and anxiety."

Tiffany had brown curly hair. It was a little longer than shoulder length and had a few natural blonde streaks. She had really pretty light brown eyes that matched her hair.

Next was Melanie, "I am Melanie Jordan. I am 16 and here for anxiety and self-harm. One rule is no talking about anyone who isn't here."

Now it was Lily's turn. Just when lily was about to start, Sarah said, "You get what we are doing, right?"

"Yes. I am Lily Evans. I am 17. I am here for mild depression. I don't know the rules yet," Lily said.

Next went the guy next to Lily, "I am Raymond Slater. I am 17. I am here for OCD and anger management. One rule is if you want to talk about something, but don't feel comfortable bringing it up then tell a staff member and they will bring it up for you."

Raymond wasn't very good looking. He was a little bit plump and had really bad acne. He had greasy looking hair and dark brown eyes.

"I am Trish Jackson. I am 16. I am here for self-harm and anxiety. One rule is no threats." Said the girl next to Raymond.

Trish was a quite small girl. She had curly blonde hair with faded red streaks in it. She had pretty green eyes and a small smile on her face.

It was now the last girl's turn, "I am Shannon Miller. I am 17. I am here for mild depression and anxiety. One rule is no weapons, alcohol or drugs allowed."

Shannon had red hair with small waves in it. She had light brown eyes and caramel skin. She had a really nice smile and looked friendly.

"Now for group. What would you guys like to talk about today?" Sarah asked after Shannon had finished.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lily was so exhausted from the day that she fell asleep right away after everyone was dismissed to his or her rooms. Lily drifted off to sleep, but instead of thinking about James Potter back at Hogwarts, her mind was on Josh Madison.

-------------------------------------------------------

Author's note – ok I am really happy with this chapter although it was a bit sad but I promise the month will pass quickly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have been trying to make my chapters longer so I am really happy that is one is longer than I usually make them. Anyway now for review thanks.

g.c. smores – Yay! I got two reviews from you again. I know that it is sad but I will make the month pass quickly and don't worry it won't be that sad. I think it will be interesting, quite interesting indeed... hehe. Anyway thank you for your reviews. I liked them lots.

The all mighty and powerfulM – Yeah I know that it has been sad lately, but I promise it will get happier soon and I am going to put a strange twist on my story. I will try and get another chapter up soon so please keep reading.

-Heh heh me

-------------------------------------------------------


	10. Days go by and still I think of you

Disclaimer – I think all you crackheads have it figured out that I do not own hp and never will!

Author's note – ok sorry to call you crackheads, but that is just my word. Anyway I hope you all liked the last chap and I promise that Lily and James will be together in the end I just want to make there getting together a little more dramatic. Now that I have said that, on with the story.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10 – Days go by and still I think of you

It had been almost a week since lily had left for the hospital. Everything has gone on as normal; classes were the same as always, James was always off in his own little world thinking of lily and Sirius was always craving food and women. (A/N – Sorry I just had to say that last part; it just sounded so like Sirius.)

"James snap out of it! This is like the tenth time today you have drifted off to think about lily," Sirius yelled right into James' face.

James jumped, "Sorry mate. I just miss her."

"God you are hopeless. And looked you haven't even touched you food," Sirius said as he stuffed another biscuit into his mouth.

"God Sirius, give him a break. He is just in love," said Michelle from across the table. She knew exactly what it felt like to be in love. She still wasn't with Sirius and from the look of it she didn't think Sirius would be asking her out anytime soon. Sigh.

"Hello Michelle? You can stop staring at me with that dreamy look on your face. I mean I know it is hard to keep your eyes off me, but you don't have to stare like that," Sirius said grinning and grabbing some more food.

Michelle blushed, "Umm...I think I should go now." Michelle grabbed Becka's hand and dragged her off to lily's room.

The two girls had been hanging out in there since Lily had left. They had organized all lily's things for her so that lily's room would be pretty for her when she got back.

----------------------------------------------------------

(In lily's room at Hogwarts)

"I think we should plan something special for lily when she gets back," Becka said sitting on the large canopy bed with Michelle.

"Definitely! We should decorate her room all pretty for when she gets back. We should also have a small party with the marauders in the common room area. This is going to be so exciting!" Michelle said getting all fidgety.

"We should right her a letter to see if she knows when she is getting out so that we can make plans," Becka said.

"I agree," said Michelle and went over to the desk and got parchment and a quill. They quickly wrote a letter to lily:

_Hey Lils,_

_How have you been? I hope the hospital isn't too bad. We really miss you back here at Hogwarts, especially James. He is always off in his own little world thinking about you. That boy has the hots for you so bad. Anyway we were just wondering if you knew yet when they were letting you out? Reply please. We want to hear about everything that has been going on with you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Becka and Michelle_

"That sounds good," Becka said after she was finished reading the letter from over Michelle's shoulder. "I really hope she is doing ok. I have been so worried about lils."

The two girls went to the owlery. (A/N – I think that is how you spell owlery. You know the place where all the owls are. Correct me if I am wrong please.) They picked an owl and tied the parchment to its leg and sent it off through the window.

Becka soon realized what they had just done and burst into giggles.

"What?" asked Michelle, who was completely clueless.

"We just sent an owl to lily," Becka said through fits of laughter.

"And?" asked Michelle who was still clueless.

"God Michelle, don't be so thick. She is in a muggle hospital for god's sake. What do you think they will do when an owl comes flying in and drops a letter on lily's lap?" Becka said and continued laughing.

Michelle joined her in giggling when she realized how dumb they really had been, "I hope lily doesn't get angry with us."

--------------------------------------------------------

(Back in the great hall.)

"Padfoot, Moony, I am going to go back to my room now. See you guys later," James said and got up from the table leaving Sirius and Remus completely clueless.

"He has gone insane since lily left. Maybe he should join her at the hospital..." Remus began and then saw a grin slipping across Sirius' face.

"I think, Moony, that is the best idea you have had in your entire life," Sirius was getting so excited at this plan.

"Quick, lets go tell James. He can be in there for anger management," Sirius said with an evil grin.

"In that case you should join him you fool," Remus said and started laughing.

"That is quite a good idea as well," Sirius said. He could not wait to go to a muggle hospital with James and cause major trauma for everyone.

"Sirius I didn't actually mean it," Remus said knowing that what had been a joke was now turning into a not very good plan, but then again anything that involved Sirius and a plan wasn't very good.

----------------------------------------------------------

(James in his room)

James pulled out his quill and some parchment and decided to write lily a letter:

_Dear Lils,_

_How is the hospital? I hope you are doing well. Sirius has been bothering me day and night to stop thinking about you. The truth is I can't. I miss you so much lils. When will you be getting out? Owl me back. Ha I wonder how angry I am making you by sending you an owl to a muggle hospital. Sorry but I got too lazy to send a letter the muggle way. Plus owls are much quicker._

_Sincerely,_

_James_

James chuckled. He would love to see how angry lily was going to get when she got an owl from him. It would be quite a funny sight since she was in a muggle hospital and all. James tied the letter to his owl's leg and sent him off through the window on its journey to lily. James would have loved to be that owl at this moment.

--------------------------------------------

Author's note – ok I know that was a short chap, but I just felt like writing some. I know it wasn't that interesting but even I am starting to wonder shat I am going to about Sirius new plan. Hehe devious. Ok anyway I have decided to be evil because I want more reviews. I am not going to update again until I get up to 25 reviews. Haha sorry I know that is evil, but hey I want some more reviews, so get lots of people to read my story if you want to find out what happens next. Now for review thanks:

Fanglessphysco – that is so touching that you would read my story. Lol haha. Only not because I am you. Sorry if that didn't make any sense.

g.c. smores – first of all thank you for the review as always because you are always so nice to read my story. Yes, I know therapy circles are hilarious. I just couldn't help myself but to put that in there. I might make something happen between Josh and Lily and I might not I am not sure yet. Lol, but if I do then yes you can have James. Hehe.

-Heh heh me


	11. The plan and Lily and Josh snogging

Disclaimer – Do I have really have to say something that we all already know? Well I don't own hp there you have it.

Author's note – I would just like to thank all my lovely reviewers and even though I haven't gotten 25 reviews yet, I am going to write anyway, so that the second I get 25 reviews then I can update and make all you lovely fans happy. Now to satisfy you, here is the chapter.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 – The Plan and Lily and Josh snogging

Sirius burst into James' room, "Prongs, you are so going to love me for this!"

Remus followed behind him, "Sorry Prongs, it was me who got him started."

"Ok mates calm down. What it is?" James asked. He was quite angry because they had interrupted his fantasy about lily. "This better be good," James said obviously annoyed with them.

"Oh this is definitely good –"Sirius began.

"And completely dumb and too hard to pull off," said Remus butting in.

"Hey Moony, you didn't let me finish," Sirius said and started pouting.

"Will you just tell me already. I have a life to get on with," James said getting more annoyed.

"You have no life, mate, it left for the hospital a week ago," Said Sirius matter-a-factly.

"I am so going to get you for that," James said getting up and about to chase Sirius down the hall.

"Wait, let me tell you my plan first. You are going to love it Prongs!" Sirius said barely able to contain his excitement.

"Well spit it out already Padfoot!" James said trying to contain his anger.

"We are going to the hospital my dear Jamsie-poo. We are going to go stay there with lily and pretend like we have problems. I have thought it all out. Remus can send us our homework by owl and take notes for us. We can pretend to be sick and Remus can take over head boy duties for you. It is so perfect! I have everything planned already. You are going to be Joshua Little and you are going to be there for anger management and a broken heart. I am going to be Richard Charles and I will be there for being just too god damn sexy," Sirius grinned and beamed, obviously very proud of how smart his idea was.

"It's bloody brilliant," James said after considering everything. "When do we leave mate? Wait does my name really have to be Joshua? And I think you might need a better reason for being there..."

------------------------------------------------------------

(At the hospital)

It was break and Lily had nothing to do so she wandered onto the back porch where everyone hung out. Brittany and Brendan were snogging on one of the porch chairs. It would have been hilarious if Sarah walked out right then Lily thought.

"Hey Lily," said someone from behind her. Lily turned to find Josh smiling at her.

"Ahh, Mr. Right, nice to finally meet you," Lily said.

"So you remember me? Come on and sit with Drake and me," Josh said and held out his hand for her to take and follow him.

Lily sat down on the bench in between the two guys.

"So your lily?" asked Drake who seemed to be off in his own little empty world.

"Yep," said lily.

"Why are you here again?" asked Drake trying to start up some strange kind of conversation.

"Mild depression and mood swings," Lily answered.

"Ahh, I see," said Drake and went back to silence.

"So lily, what do you think of our palace?" asked Josh gesturing towards the hospital.

"It more like a dungeon you dumbass," said Brendan when he came up for air.

Josh laughed, he was used to this.

"Why do you say that?" asked lily who was obviously not used to it.

"Because we are psychos. They lock us up in here so that the rest off the world doesn't have to deal with us. You feel this way after being in here as long as I have been here," answered Brendan and went right back to snogging Brittany.

Odd, thought lily. She was kind of freaked out by all these people and decided to go back to her room and maybe write to James and her friends.

"I am going to head back to my room. It was nice umm talking to you," Lily said and then got up to leave.

"Mind if I come?" Josh asked.

"Aren't the guys not allowed in the girls' rooms?" asked lily.

"No one follows that rule. You can lead the way," Josh said gesturing for her to go ahead.

Not seeing anyway to get out of it, lily just went ahead and Josh followed. Then had just gotten to the room and lily sat down on her bed. Josh sat down next to her, just a little too close. Just then two owls burst in through the open window and landed on lily's bed. She didn't even notice because she was so used to owl post.

"I don't thing we are supposed to have owls in our rooms lily," said Josh obviously not surprised about the owls being there at all.

"Are you ok? I mean two owls just cam in through the window and you aren't even scared," Lily said matter-a-factly.

"I am used to it. Most wizards are," Josh said acting like he didn't care that she had just found out he was a wizard.

"You're a wizard? Oh my god this is brilliant. I am not alone anymore. I am a witch. I go to Hogwarts," Lily said so exciting that there was another magical person here at the hospital with her. She flung her arms around Josh and pulled him into a deep kiss. The she realized what she had just done out of being excited and blushed. She stopped snogging him.

"Whoops. Sorry about that, I just got kind of excited," Lily said looking down at her hands that she had taken away from around Josh's neck.

"It's fine lily. We all have our moments. That is awesome that you go to Hogwarts though because my parents hate the Wizarding School I am at right now, and they talked to Dumbledore about it. Dumbledore said I could switch to Hogwarts and finish my seventh year there once I get out of the hospital. (A/N – ok I know I said that Josh was 18 but I am changing it. He is now 17 so that he can be in his seventh year. Sorry about the adjustment if it was confusing for you) This is bloody brilliant. Oh yeah you might want to get your letters before someone finds those owls," said Josh.

"Awesome, now you will know someone so it won't be so hard changing. You can meet my two best friends and the marauders. Wow it will be amazing," said lily and then got the two letters off the each owl and sent them home. The school owl left, but James' owl wouldn't.

Lily realized that James had probably told the owl not to leave until she gave the owl a reply for James' letter. "Fine you can stay, but go outside so that no one finds you. I'll tell you to come back once I have the reply written," Lily told the owl and motioned for it to leave.

"Let me just read these letters really quick and then we can talk some more," Lily told Josh.

Lily first opened Michelle and Becka's letter:

_Hey Lils,_

_How have you been? I hope the hospital isn't too bad. We really miss you back here at Hogwarts, especially James. He is always off in his own little world thinking about you. That boy has the hots for you so bad. Anyway we were just wondering if you knew yet when they were letting you out? Reply please. We want to hear about everything that has been going on with you!_

_Sincerely,_

_Becka and Michelle_

Lily pulled out a pen and some paper since she hadn't brought any parchment and quills. She started to write a reply:

_Dear Becka and Michelle,_

_How are Sirius and Remus doing? I hope you guys are taking good care of them. ;)_

_I have been good. There is this guy here. His name is Josh Madison. He is quite cute. When I come back to Hogwarts I will tell you about him. Infact, that reminds me I just found out that he is a wizard and that he is switching to Hogwarts for the rest of his seventh year. I am probably getting out next week. They think that I was getting mild depression because of all the harassment from Petunia. They figured that shoving away all the hurt had finally caught up with me. The hospital isn't bad. I miss you guys a bunch also. Oh and I am so going to get you guys for owling me when I get back to Hogwarts so you better watch out._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily _

Then lily pulled open James' parchment. She read it:

_Dear Lils,_

_How is the hospital? I hope you are doing well. Sirius has been bothering me day and night to stop thinking about you. The truth is I can't. I miss you so much lils. When will you be getting out? Owl me back. Ha I wonder how angry I am making you by sending you an owl to a muggle hospital. Sorry but I got too lazy to send a letter the muggle way. Plus owls are much quicker._

_Sincerely,_

_James_

She smiled. She missed James a little bit, well a lot. She didn't want to admit it though. She pulled out another piece of paper and started to write a reply:

_Dear James,_

_I am doing well. I miss you a lot also. I met this really great guy named Josh Madison. He is a wizard also. I just found out today. He is going to be transferring to Hogwarts for the rest of his seventh year. Isn't that awesome. He can hang out with us so that he knows some people. I am getting out next week I think so that will be good. I think Josh is getting out a few days after me so you can meet him then. Tomorrow is visiting day so you can come visit if you want. I am going to get you for owling me. You are lucky that the only other person who was in my room when the owls showed up was Josh or else I would have had a lot of explaining to do because of you James Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily_

Lily called for James' owl and tied the two letters to its leg and sent his back to Hogwarts.

"So where were we?" Lily asked as she turned back to Josh.

"Right here," Josh said and then leaned in and started snogging lily. And surprisingly, lily did not put up a fight; she just wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

-----------------------------------------

Author's note – Ok I know that was a short chapter, but can you not just wait to find out what happens next. Plus I was being nice by actually writing it because I didn't get up to the 25 reviews that I wanted. Anyway I have decided to no longer be evil and just update when I can. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now for reviewer thanks:

The all mighty and powerfulM – I am glad that you like the chap as always. I know it is poor James put he will get the woman in the end I promise. Hope you liked this chapter I just put up.

Maith – Thank you for reviewing as always. I always love to here what you have to say. And this time I used your name. Heh, heh. Enjoy James while you have him because sometime in the future he will once again win lily back. Hope you two have fun together though because Lily and Josh might be quite fond of each other for a while, quite awhile.

-Heh heh me

--------------------------------------------------


	12. Shall we rethink the plan?

Disclaimer – we all know I don't own hp

Author's note – here is another chapter for my beautiful fans so please review!!

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 – Shall we rethink the plan?

It was the next day and James had awoken to his owl sitting comfortable on his head.

"Bloody Hell! Why are you on my head?" screamed James and jumped up out of bed.

His owl was startled and flew around the room, but finally landed back on James' bed. James took the letters from his owl's legs and saw lily's neat handwriting scrawled across two letters. One read Becka and Michelle and the other had his name neatly printed on it. James took his letter and opened it. He quickly red the letter to himself:

_Dear James,_

_I am doing well. I miss you a lot also. I met this really great guy named Josh Madison. He is a wizard also. I just found out today. He is going to be transferring to Hogwarts for the rest of his seventh year. Isn't that awesome. He can hang out with us so that he knows some people. I am getting out next week I think so that will be good. I think Josh is getting out a few days after me so you can meet him then. Tomorrow is visiting day so you can come visit if you want. I am going to get you for owling me. You are lucky that the only other person who was in my room when the owls showed up was Josh or else I would have had a lot of explaining to do because of you James Potter._

_Sincerely,_

_Lily_

James would have laughed at the last part, but he was so furious about lily meeting another guy and liking him. It was pretty obvious that she liked him by the way she talked about him. And this Josh what's his face was coming to Hogwarts. He was going to make this Josh's life a living hell for stealing lily from him.

James got up and showered in his personal head boy bathroom. He pulled on his robes and headed off to breakfast with his letter and Michelle and Becka's letter clench in his fist.

-------------------------------------------

(In the great hall)

Sirius watched from his seat next to Michelle as James stormed into the great hall with some paper clenched in his hands.

"What's wrong with him? "Michelle whispered to Sirius.

"I don't know but we will soon find out," Sirius whispered back as James sat down on the bench next to Sirius.

"Here, from lily," James said and shoved the letter for Becka and Michelle into Michelle's hands.

"What is that there?" asked Sirius looking at the other piece of paper that was still in James' hand.

"A letter from lily," James muttered still fuming with anger.

"Well give it here. This is probably why he is so angry," Sirius announced to the whole table and much to James' displeasure Sirius snatched the letter from James' hands.

"Padfoot," James said threatening.

"Prongs drop it. I am going to read this letter whether you like it or not," Sirius said and opened the letter to find Lily's neat handwriting scrawled across the page.

Sirius red the letter to himself and then passed it around to Remus, Michelle and Becka so they knew what was going on also, even though James objected.

"Lily is going to have a lot of explaining to do," Michelle said and smiled mischievously at Becka.

The two girls broke into giggles.

"What is so funny?" Remus asked looking at the two girls.

"James is insanely jealous of this Josh bloke and wants to rip his head off. This is friggin hilarious," said Becka still in fits of laughter.

"This is not funny! I really like lily!" James screamed and stomped out of the great hall. Sirius followed quickly behind me.

"Prongs, mate, calm down. We can just kick Josh's arse. Remember the plan?" Sirius said.

"Forget the plan Padfoot. We are leaving now and getting lily back. Are you with me or not? I am leaving now, we have to be back at least by Monday or people will realize when we aren't in class," James said and continued to walk to his dormitory.

"Brilliant Prongs! This is going to be so fun. You have grown so soft lately. It is going to be so fun to finally kick someone's arse after the long wait," Sirius said grinning from in to ear.

"Meet me in the Gryffindor common room in 10 minutes mate," James said and then ran off down the hall to get some important things that were needed.

-----------------------------------------------

(Gryffindor common room 10 minutes later)

James turned up in the Gryffindor common room to find Sirius tied up in a chair.

"Cordeous!" James heard Michelle yell and he found himself also tied up in a chair.

"Ok why are you guys stealing lily from the hospital?" Becka demanded after the two were no longer complaining.

"How to do you know we were going to steal lily from the hospital?" asked James suspiciously.

"Michelle got it out of Sirius. Now you better start telling me what is going on here or you are going to be stuck here for quite awhile," Becka demanded.

"Padfoot!" shouted James.

"Shut up!" said Michelle quite annoyed. "Just tell us what this is all about. God, it isn't that hard."

"Why don't you just ask Sirius?" James said and started pouting. He wanted to get lily away from Josh as soon as he possibly could.

"He already told us everything he knew. James, are you really that shallow to think that lily would go and date someone else when she obviously likes you. Don't you know what trust is? Why don't you just trust lily, but then again even if she is with Josh, is it really your choice about whom she gets to date?" Becka asked.

"Well...I don't know," James muttered. "I just want here back here so that I don't even have to worry about it."

"Sounds exactly like a father," Michelle said and started giggling which got Becka started also.

"Don't worry mate, she will be back in 5 days and then she is all your again. Forget Josh," Sirius said. "Now can you please untie me love?' Sirius asked eyeing Michelle.

"No I think I will keep you there a little bit longer," Michelle said and walked off to the girls' dormitories.

"Becka?" Sirius and James asked in unison with pleading looks on their faces.

"Hmm...let me think about it," Becka said tapping her finger against her chin. "Nope!"

"But I really want to go visit lily. It is visiting day. Pretty please with sugar on top," James begged.

"Oh fine, just don't harass lily... too much," Becka said

"Togliere Cordeous," Becka said and the ropes disappeared from around James and Sirius. Becka walked off in the direction Michelle had gone.

"Well mate I am off to see lily," said James and then aparate to the train station.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Train station)

James got himself a cab after many directions from various muggles. He soon arrived at the hospital and when he realized he didn't have muggle money to pay the driver he made a run for it.

James arrived at the front desk and asked the secretary where Lily Evans was. She gave him directions and he headed off to find her. He arrived at the section of the hospital where lily was staying and asked the fat lady named Bernice where he could find lily Evans.

"Are you family?" Bernice asked.

"Yea I'm her...umm...husband," James said not able to think of anything else.

"Why dear boy, you are a little young to be married. She never mentioned anything about a husband in fact right here in her paperwork it says single. Who are you really?" asked Bernice starting to look uglier and angrier.

"I am her friend, but I really need to see her," James asked.

"She looked at him for a few minutes and then said, "Fine. You can use that visiting room. Lily will be with you in a moment. You only have one hour." She motioned towards one of the visiting rooms and then picked up this strange black thing with buttons and started talking about lily having a visitor into it.

----------------------------------------------------

Author's note – Yes I know it was short chapter but I wanted to save the visit until the next chapter and have mostly the whole chapter about his visit with lily.

Review thanks:

g.c. smores – yeah there probably will be a scene like that, but not yet. It will probably happen at Hogwarts. Lol yeah I have no idea why his fake name was Joshua but I couldn't think of anything else. Lol you have James for now, but I am planning on James getting lily back...eventually.

-Heh heh me

-------------------------------------------------------


	13. James visiting Lily and Lily breaking Ja...

Disclaimer – I don't own hp but I do own my plot

Author's note – Ahh I am back once again. I know that update a lot and that is because I have no life. Sad isn't it?

Oh yea I wrote this beautiful poem that I want you guys to read. It isn't part of the fanfic or anything but I just want you to read it. I wrote it in English and everyone was like OMG Erin your so deep. So here it is:

Associate with the Unique 

Just because my hair isn't as shiny as yours

Or my clothes aren't as pink

Or my nails aren't as long

Or I don't shop at your favorite store

Doesn't mean I am invisible

And I don't exist

Just because my teeth aren't as white

Or my smile isn't as pretty

Or my face isn't as photogenic

Doesn't mean I am invisible

And I don't exist

Just because I am not as pretty

Or don't look skinny

Or can't look good in just anything

Doesn't mean I am invisible

And I don't exist

Just because I wear what I want

And think what I wish

And ignore what you say

Doesn't mean I am invisible

And I don't exist

This doesn't make me a freak

I am just unique

I am myself

Not another plastic Barbie doll

You can buy on a shelf

-Erin

So that was my beautiful poem, but now it is time for the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13 – James visiting Lily and Lily breaking James' heart

James sat himself down on one of the ugly tan chairs and waited for lily. After a few minutes of sitting and looking out the window, James heard a knock on the door. It was lily her knew.

He walked over to the door and opened it to find lily laughing at what some boy standing next to her said.

"James! I missed you," Lily said when she saw him and threw her arms around James' neck and pulled him into a big hug which was a little more brotherly than James' would have liked.

"Hey lils. How have you been? I have been worried about you," James said and hugged her back.

"I'm good," Lily said and pulled out of the hug. "This is Josh Madison, my boyfriend," Lily said and entwined her fingers with Josh's fingers.

"Hi I am Josh," Josh said holding out his free hand to shake James' hand. "Lily has told me so much about you and everyone else at Hogwarts."

James felt his worst fears coming to life. He no longer wanted to be here; he wanted to be back at Hogwarts, locked away in his room. He wanted to be as far away from here as he could get. For the first time in his life he just wanted lily and everyone else to disappear and leave him alone.

"Funny that you just arrived because I have to go now," James spat out and started to walk off.

"James, what are you talking about? You don't have any classes today why don't you stay longer. You still have 45 minutes," Lily said as she grabbed his arm.

James turned around, "You know what is funny lily? You used to hate it when I touched you, now I am returning you the favor. Take your hands off me," James growled and once lily let go he ran off down the hallway biting his lip so that he wouldn't cry.

Once James had exited the hospital, he walked into an alleyway and then aparated back to his room at Hogwarts. Once he had arrived he curled up in his bed, screamed into his pillow and cried until he could cry no longer. He had never felt more vulnerable in his life. Then again he had never loved anyone like he loved lily. In time all that hurt would heal and all that love would fad, or o James thought.

------------------------------------------------

(Back at the hospital)

"That did not go over well," Lily muttered. She knew James was going to be hurt and probably angry, but she didn't think it would turn out that bad.

"What was that about?" asked Josh who was still completely confused.

"Nothing, James and I just have a strange past. He will get over it eventually. I'll talk to him when I get back to Hogwarts in a few days. Sorry that you had to see that," Lily said and pulled Josh into a comfortable hug and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I should check on him," Lily said.

"How are you going to get out without anyone noticing?" asked Josh. He obviously didn't want Lily going anywhere with James if he wasn't there.

"I will go to the bathroom and then aparate to Hogwarts," Lily started simply.

"I'll come with you," Josh offered.

"No James has quite a temper. I have no idea what he would do if you showed up," Lily said, she didn't want James hurting Josh.

"I will only be gone for a short time, Josh, trust me," Lily said.

"Fine lils, but promise me you will not take more than a hour. You can find me on the porch when you are back," Josh said walked off after giving lily a quick peck.

Lily noticed Bernice glaring at her so she smiled at the ugly lady. Then lily went into the bathroom.

-------------------------------------

(James' room)

James lay on his bed with only his boxers on. He had been in there for 30 minutes, since he left lily at the hospital. He lay there looking at the wall and thinking about lily, even though it hurt so much.

James heard a knock on his door.

"Go away," he screamed.

"It's me James," Lily said.

"Lily what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hospital," James answered. 'Seriously why is she here? She had Josh' James thought.

"Can I come in, James?" asked lily innocently.

"Fine," James said and continued to star at the wall. He was still completely confused; he thought lily liked him. Then she ended up to be dating Josh and now she was here in his room. It made no sense.

James heard the door close and lily tiptoe across the floor.

"Lily seriously what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I wanted to see if you were ok James. You didn't take the news very good," Lily said with love and caring in her eyes.

James felt the mattress to the bed sink as lily sat down on the end.

"I am fine. You can go back to your lover," James answered coldly still staring at the wall.

"You don't sound fine," Lily whispered gently.

"Well I am Evans. You are dismissed," James spat out. He didn't want to be anywhere near lily right now.

"James, you don't have to be so angry," Lily said.

'Oh don't be so angry?' James thought. He turned around and stared at lily with his tear-stained face and shouted, "I don't have to be so angry? Well of course I don't have to be angry! I mean it isn't like we were dating! It isn't like we were snogging a week ago! It isn't like I love you Lily Evans, but I do! I fucking love you, Lily Evans and you have just slapped me in the face!"

And with that James aparated into his old room, onto his old bed, which was still empty.

----------------------------------------------------

"What have I done?" Lily said and lay down on the bed and started crying.

She aparated back to the hospital bathroom ran out the door and onto the porch and flung herself into Josh's arms. "He hates me," Lily muttered between sniffles.

Josh pulled her close.

-----------------------------------------------------

(Boys' dormitory, James just arrived)

Sirius heard someone land onto James' old bed that still had the curtains closed around it. Sirius was the only in the room. He got up and walked over to James' old bed and opened the curtains, "Bloody Hell, James! You are crying like a little girl! What the hell happened to you? Did lily do this?" Sirius asked as he stared at his shirtless friend lying on the wooden bed crying.

"Don't you ever and I mean EVER say the name lily Evans in my presence again," James threaten.

"I am going to kill that bitch," Sirius yelled and ran out of the room and crashed into Michelle.

"Whoa Sirius where are you going so fast?" Michelle asked raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"To kill Lily Marie Evans!" Sirius answered and tried to get around Michelle.

"Oh no your not. I deserve and explanation first," Michelle said forcefully wondering why the hell Sirius would want to kill Lily.

"Go into my room and look at James if you want and you will get the idea," Sirius said so filled with rage that his face was red and he looked like he was going to explode.

"Come with me, Sirius," Michelle said and grabbed his hand and went to the boys' dormitory.

What she found was a shirtless, tear-stained faced James Potter lying on an empty wood bed, staring at the wall and looking completely empty.

"Oh my god...what happened to him?" Michelle gasped. She had never seen anyone this sad and she definitely didn't expect the always-happy James Potter to even look this way.

"Sirius! What the hell is she doing in her? She likes lily I want her out!" James screamed. He was shaking his emotions were so strong. "I don't want anyone to see me like this especially anyone who is friends with Lily!" James screamed even louder.

Just then Becka and Remus showed up in the doorway, "We heard James screaming –"Remus started and then caught sight of James.

"Michelle, Becka, out right now," Remus said and ushered them out of the room and then closed the door.

Remus looked at James and then asked, "Lily, right?"

"Don't say that name," Sirius warned.

"I will take that as a yes. What exactly happened?" Remus asked Sirius.

"I don't know he hasn't said anything about it yet," Sirius said. He had never been more worried about James than he was now.

Silence.

"She is dating Josh Madison," said James and then he screamed. Sirius and Remus swore that the whole school must have heard that scream. They wished they could help their mate, but they had no idea how. They had never had the girl they loved date someone else.

--------------------------------------------------

Author's note – I know that was a sad chapter but I promise it will get happier. Plus this chapter was so sad it could only get better from here, right? I hope I didn't make you guys cry because I almost started crying because I know exactly how James feels.

Review thanks:

Maith – I know I was laughing myself when I wrote that. I am sorry that this chapter was so sad, but I will the story better and Josh will get what he deserves for messing up Lily and James' relationship don't worry. I hope you update soon because I want to know what happens next in your story. Anyway thanks for the review.

-Heh heh me

-------------------------------------------


	14. Lily returning to Hogwarts

Disclaimer – I don't own hp

Author's note – thank you for all your lovely reviews. I will probably get a whole bunch of chapters up this weekend so that will be good. Well time for the story now.

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 14 – Lily returning to Hogwarts

The five days between the news of Josh and Lily becoming an item and lily coming home to Hogwarts passed quickly for everyone except Lily and James of course. James spent the five days staring at walls and barely eating anything. Sirius couldn't remember the last time he had seen James smile. Sirius and Remus tried to cheer up James. Michelle and Becka tried also but James always gave them glares that could kill if they came within a few feet of him.

Lily had spent her days pretty happy. She had spent most of her time with Josh, but all she could think about was the emptiness in James' eyes. She couldn't get that look out of her mind. The place she had once loved to go to, Hogwarts, she was now dreading returning; she was afraid of what James, Sirius and Remus would do to her.

------------------------------------------------------

(Lily leaving the hospital)

It was Lily's discharge day at the hospital. She said her goodbyes to everyone. She had enjoyed her experience there. Everyone had been so nice, especially Josh. She kissed Josh goodbye on the cheek.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Drake, teasing.

Lily punched him in the shoulder playfully and gave Drake a hug. He had been quite nice to her while she was here. She had become good friends with him and she made him promise to keep in touch with her. She had given him her email so that they could stay in touch when Lily was at home.

Lily had also come very fond of Diana. Once you got passed her tough, hard-core outer shell, Diana was just like anyone else, gentle and kind. Lily and Diana had become pretty good of friends. Diana had made lily promise to stay in touch.

Lily then turned to Diana, "I'm going to miss you so much Diana!" Lily said throwing her arms around the younger girl.

"You have to promise you will email me," Diana said hugging Lily back.

"Of course I will silly," Lily said and gave Diana a big smile.

"Well I should probably be going now," Lily said and picked up her luggage and left the room down the hallway, waving bye on her way.

Bernice gave lily a nasty look as lily left. Lily never really like Bernice, the lady was always really strange.

Lily left the hospital and walked into an alleyway. She then aparated back to Hogwarts. She arrived at the entrance hallways and sighed; she was glad to be back, but she was also afraid.

Lily heard footsteps and was afraid they belonged to James, but then she heard Becka and Michelle screaming her name.

"Becka! Michelle! I have missed you guys," Lily screamed as she turned around, dropped her things and ran down the hallway towards them.

The three girls flung themselves into a large hug.

"We missed you so much Lils," Becka exclaimed as they all pulled out of the hug.

Just then Sirius came down the hall and gave Lily a disgusted look. "If it isn't selfish Evans, the little heartbreaker," Sirius growled and then kept on moving with Remus following him.

Remus gave Lily an apologetic look.

Lily then burst into tears; James and Sirius were her friends, but now they hated her. She didn't handle hate well. It hurt a lot because she still liked James, but she also liked Josh and she didn't know whom to pick.

"Lils, what is wrong?" Michelle asked.

"They...hate...m...m...me," Lily stuttered, as she cried.

"Oh lily, they don't hate you," Becka said trying to come up with some lie that would make everything better for Lily. Lily didn't deserve this not after she had just gotten out of the hospital.

"Yes they do! They hate me! Did you see the way Sirius looked at me?" Lily whimpered.

"Lily, it is ok. You still have us and no one is going to take that away," Michelle said pulling Lily into another hug.

Becka and Michelle picked up Lily's things and led lily back to her head girl dormitory.

------------------------------------------------

(James)

James had been sitting on his bed for about the last few hours. Dumbledore had called classes off because Lily was returning to Hogwarts today. James hadn't been able to get Lily out of his mind. Everything seemed empty and useless. Sirius had been so nice to him about everything lately. James really needed a friend and even though Sirius was far from serious he could still be a great friend when you needed him. Sirius was like a brother to James.

James continued to stare at the wall, but his staring was interrupted by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Mate, can I come in?" James heard Sirius ask.

"Yeah Padfoot, you know the password," James answered dully.

"Marauder," James heard Sirius say and James' bedroom door flung open.

"Mate, get off your depressed, pathetic arse! Lily is back; do you really want her to see you moping around," Sirius said looking over at James.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT EVANS DOES! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" James screamed.

"James, mate, calm down," Sirius said completely freaked out now.

"GET OUT SIRIUS! RIGHT NOW!" James screamed again.

"Ok I'm leaving," Sirius said and walked out the door. Sirius really hated lily now; James didn't even want to spend time with his best mate because lily had made James so upset.

Just then Lily walked in, her face covered in tears, with Michelle and Becka on either side of her.

As soon as Michelle saw Sirius, no one could stop her from telling him off. "SIRIUS BLACK, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SPEAKING TO LILY LIKE THAT? YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL CURSE YOU AND NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME BLACK?" Michelle screamed. No one had ever seen her this angry before.

Sirius was too upset already to care that Michelle was angry with him. So he screamed back, "I WAS GIVING EVANS WHAT SHE DESERVED. HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT JAMES DOES THE LAST FEW DAYS? PROBABLY NOT BECAUSE ALL HE DOES IS LIE IN BED AND STARE AT THE WALL. HE DOESN'T EVEN WANT ME AROUND ANYMORE. JAMES POTTER AND I ARE BEST FRIENDS AND HE DOESN'T EVEN WANT TO BE AROUND ME. THIS IS ALL EVANS FAULT. I HATE YOU LILY EVANS!" Sirius glared at lily and stalked off out the door.

"There is your proof, James and Sirius hate me," Lily said and stumbled off to her room and muttering, "Head boy is an annoying prat."

They door swung open, Lily walked into her room, shut the door behind her and then flung herself down on the bed and cried her eyes out. She wished Josh were here, but then she also wished she had never met Josh before.

--------------------------------------------

Author's note – Thank you to all the people who are reading my story and if you are reading my story please review so that I know what you think of my story. Now for review thanks:

Lilred-07 – I am glad you liked the chapter. It makes me feel good that I don't completely suck at writing.

g.c. smores – I am glad you liked the poem. Lately I have gotten quite into poetry. It is very easy for me to express myself that way. Now English has become my favorite class because we are doing poetry. I used to hate English. I am glad that my poem touched your heart. It made me feel good that I could do something like that with my writing. I am amazed you thought it was good because I was forced to write it in five quick minutes and then read it in front of the class. I am not a presenter person so I got the girl next to me to read it. Lol. Yes I know lily was insensitive like that, but I wanted to give the story a strange twist because usually it is the guy who breaks the girl's heart so I thought it would be interesting if the tables turned and Lily hurt James. Don't worry they will be together in the end and Josh will be out of the picture.

-Heh heh me


	15. It's time to get revenge

Disclaimer – Don't own hp

Author's note – Please review! What you think means everything to me!

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 15 – It's time to get revenge

Lying in his room, James thought that maybe he should just forget about lily and ignore her. Maybe then all his love for her would disappear, but James didn't want to forget about lily; he wanted to kill Josh Madison. There was no one else in the world that James hated more than Josh Madison and when Josh arrived at Hogwarts, James promised himself to make Josh's life a living hell.

James decided that from now on he would just treat lily like he treated anyone else and pretend like he was over her. (A/N – we all know James would never be able to get over lily. Hehe.)

James got off his bed and put on some deodorant. He opened up his door, put on his old smile and spotted lily reading on the couch. Wow she looks gorgeous James thought. He just wanted to go up and snog her right no the lips, but he was supposed to be over her.

"Hi Evans, bye Evans," James said and then left the room.

James headed to the boys' dormitory to chat with Sirius. He had been a really bitch towards Sirius earlier and he really missed his mates since he had spent all the time moping around. He needed Sirius genius, marauder mind to help him plot against Josh Madison.

James showed up and at the door and walked right in to find Remus sitting on his bed doing homework and Sirius chucking Bernie Botts Every Flavored Beans at the wall.

"Mate, I am really sorry about earlier. I think the best way to apologize is to get you to help me plot against Josh Madison," James said smiling mischievously.

Sirius ignored James and just kept on chucking.

"He has been like that ever since Michelle started telling his arse off," Remus said looking up from his homework. "Glad your back to normal, though Prongs," Remus said giving James a grin.

"Great, once I get better I don't even have Sirius to help me plot against people," James said sitting down on Peter's empty bed.

Silence.

"SIRIUS BLACK WAKE UP!!!!!" James screamed randomly.

"AHH, wait, what?" Sirius said coming out of his trance and he stopped chucking.

"James needs your help plotting revenge," Remus answered simply.

"Ahh I see. And who will be the victim this time?" Sirius asked forgetting all about Michelle because Prongs was back to normal and they were going to get to have revenge on someone. What could make Sirius happier?

"Josh Madison," James spit out, disgusted with the name.

"Evans is going to hate you now," Sirius said grinning. This was going to be so much fun.

"Moony, want to help us?" James asked.

"What kind of question is that Prongs? Oh course Moony is going to help. This guy stole Evans from you; we are going to get him, get him real good," Sirius said grinning even more.

Remus put down his homework and joined the other marauders, "So when does Josh arrive?"

"I think in two days. That gives us plenty of time to plan," James informed the two.

Lets get started right now...

----------------------------------------------

Lily was sitting on the couch in her common room. She had stopped crying and was working on getting caught up with all the work she had missed out on.

She heard James come out of his room and say, "Hi Evans, bye Evans." It looked like it was back to her old nickname. I guess this meant Lily and James were no longer friends, just enemies like they were last year. She was in love with her enemy, though.

Lily needed the girls to talk to. Once she was sure James had been gone for a while, lily heading to the girls' dormitory. She needed to seek advice from Michelle and Becka. She also had to thank Michelle for standing up for her. It wasn't hard for Michelle to stand up for other people, but standing up to Sirius and screaming at him was a big deal for Michelle. Lily knew that Michelle wouldn't have done that for anyone else besides her and Becka.

Lily knocked on the door of her old room. "Becka? Michelle? Can I come in?" Lily asked.

The door flung open and Becka burst out through it, "Lily, we were so worried! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Lily said. Lily noticed that Michelle was lying on her bed tapping the wall over and over again.

"What's wrong with Michelle?" Lily asked Becka.

"Well, first she was worried about you, but then she knew that you were strong and you could take care of yourself so she stopped worrying. Then she realized what she had done; she had screamed at Sirius and he had screamed back at her. Then she ended up like this and won't stop moping about how Sirius hates her," Becka explained.

"Oh this is all my fault. Now Sirius and Michelle are fighting. You and Remus are ok, right?" Lily asked getting worried that her and her two friends would all have broken hearts because of those marauders.

"Yeah, me and Remus are cool. We aren't dating, but we aren't fighting," Becka said. Becka had to admit she was happy that she still had Remus.

"We have to do something to get Michelle out of her heart broken self. Oh my god, I just realized today is Friday, and tomorrow is the Hogsmeade weekend!" Lily screamed.

This got Michelle to perk up, "Hogsmeade? Really? Awesome!"

"Yay your talking again Michelle!" Becka yelled running over to Michelle and pulled her into a big hug.

"Michelle I'm so sorry that you and Sirius are fight," Lily said walking over and giving Michelle a hug also.

"You know what girls? I think we should forget the marauders for now and have a girls' day at Hogsmeade. Then we can all have a sleepover in your room lily," Becka exclaimed getting excited.

"Oh my god! Yes!" Michelle said getting excited as well.

"It is perfect! We are going to have so much fun," Lily squealed completely agreeing with them.

Lily had missed her two best friends so much. A girls' night would be so nice to have. Lily couldn't wait for tomorrow.

The girls started to plan their day tomorrow. Lily and Michelle were having so fun they both completely forgot about their guy problems.

------------------------------------------------

Author's note – ok I am sorry that, that was a really short chapter, but I wanted to make the next chapter all about Hogsmeade and then the chapter after that all bout Josh arriving. So there is lots of good stuff to come. Now for review thanks:

Brilover – your back! I haven't gotten a review from you in a long time! Nothing much is up. You? Yeah that chap was a twist of some kind because everyone was like angry at each other. Anyway I hope to get some more reviews from you! Thank you for the reviews!

g.c. Smores – It will get a lot happier I promise you. I will dedicate the chapter where lily and James get back together to you. How does that sound? I know I can't stand having James upset either, but he will have a lot of fun plotting revenge against Josh. Hehe devious, anyway hope you like this chap. Thanks for all the great reviews!

freakin-person – Don't worry lily will end up with James. Sorry that she is so mean at this point. It will get happier I promise. I hope you like this chapter because they get somewhat happier now. Anyway thanks for the review; I love getting new reviewers.

-Heh heh me

-------------------------------------------------


	16. Hogsmeade and the switch

Disclaimer – I don't own anything that is familiar I only own the new stuff which is mine

Author's note – hello loves. I am up with another chapter now. I can't believe this is the sixteenth chapter already! Get ready for some Hogsmeade.

Here is some more crap poetry by me:

Shades of Me 

Red is for the hate that makes me want to die

Or maybe the love that makes me want to cry

Or maybe for the anger that lives on inside

Green is for the jealousy

Like when he said she was pretty

Or maybe for the monsters living in my head

They make me wonder if life would be better if I was dead

Yellow could be more smiley faces, flowers and bees

But much more likely it is for pee

Or it could be for vomit

Cause you make me sick

Black is for the emptiness

The fright

The fear in my eyes

Or maybe for the lies

The hate

No truth

Blue is for how much I want to be alone

In other words:

GET OUT

GO HOME

Or maybe for tears

And small butterflies

Ahh who cares?

We are all going to die

White is for this piece of before I wrote this

But now it is for my mind

I have nothing left

-Me

So how did you like my corny writings? I feel like crap so I will just continue with the story.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 – Hogsmeade and the switch

Lily woke to her friends coming in through her bedroom door.

"Lily!" squealed Becka and Michelle.

"Today is going to be so much fun," said Lily, beaming, as she slid out of bed.

Becka and Michelle had brought along all their beauty products and what looked to be half of their closet.

"Wow, that is a lot of stuff you have there," Lily commented.

"My dawling we have to look perfect," said Michelle doing her best New York accent.

All the girls started giggling.

"I call the shower first!" screamed Becka and raced off towards lily's personal bathroom.

"Oh no you don't," Michelle said racing after Becka.

"Hey this is my bathroom. I think I should go first," said Lily and she tried to pout.

Becka made it to the bathroom first and slammed the door in Michelle's face. Lily and Michelle could hear Becka laughing from the other side of the door.

"Come on Michelle we can just pick out clothes while Becka bathes," Lily said and went over to her closet to start looking through her clothes.

Michelle walked over to the pile of clothes she had brought over to lily's room. Michelle was searching through her clothes and she found two outfits she liked.

"Lily what should I wear out of these?" Michelle asked, holding up her favorite pair of baggy guy's jeans, a pretty red tank top with a lace border, a pair of tight low rise jeans that were a really pretty dark blue and Michelle's favorite black halter-top. (A/N – ok I know these are muggle clothes but who says I can't put muggle clothes in my story?)

"Hmm…I say go with the lace tank top and the low rise jeans. You can tease Sirius," Lily joked.

Michelle giggled, "I am going to get Sirius back. I am just too irresistible dawling."

Lily and Michelle continued laughing. Becka showed up in the bathroom doorway wearing a pretty red and gold towel. "I am all done now," Becka announced.

"Go ahead Michelle. I still have to pick out my outfit," Lily said and Michelle set aside her outfit and then headed off to the bathroom.

"Ok, Becka, you have to help me find something to wear; I am helpless," Lily complained still looking through her closet.

"Let me see what I can find," Becka said and came over to help lily go through her clothes.

Lily and Becka looked through all the clothes. Becka kept asking lily if she liked this or if she liked that, but lily didn't like any of the stuff.

"This is hopeless, I am probably going to have to go to Hogsmeade naked," Lily complained.

"James wouldn't mind," Becka said raising an eyebrow.

The two girls burst into giggles. Michelle showed up in the doorway, "Shower is all yours Lily."

Lily went off to the shower still having nothing to wear. Michelle quickly changed into her jeans and tank top and then helped Becka find an outfit.

Becka ended up picking out some baggy jeans with holes in the knee that her older brother had given her and a large black shirt to go with it.

Then the two girls went back to Lily's closet to find some pants for lily to wear because they already had a shirt for her; they had gotten it as a welcome back present. Soon they found a pair of black sweat pants that said Lily Evans across the butt. This made them laugh, but they thought the pants would go well with the shirt.

"So did you guys find anything for me?" Lily asked as she exited the bathroom.

"Yea we found some sweats," Michelle said holding up the pants.

"And am I just going to go topless?" Lily asked, which got the girls giggling again.

Once the giggles had subsided, Becka held out the bag, "Here is a little pressie from me and Michelle."

"Oo I love pressies," Lily said and took the bad from Becka. The two friends watched Lily open up the bag and pull out the shirt.

It was a big black shirt that had the words, 'Comfort the disturbed. Disturb the comfortable,' written across it in white lettering.

All the girls started laughing again. "It is perfect!" Lily exclaimed and then got dressed into her clothes.

All the girls were ready now, so they headed out of the room to go to breakfast.

--------------------------------------

(In the boys' dormitory)

James woke up in his old bed to Sirius snoring. He was still wearing his clothes from earlier. He remembered last night; plotting revenge against Josh with his two best mates. Then James realized it was a Hogsmeade weekend. This was also his last day without Josh being here at Hogwarts. James was determined to get Lily back, even if she was dating Josh.

James got off his old bed and decided to just use the boys' shower; he was too lazy to go back to his room. James grabbed Sirius' towel and headed off to the shower.

When James got back Sirius was awake and Remus was just waking up.

"Hey who took my towel?" said an annoyed Sirius.

"Me," James answered showing up in the doorway with Sirius towel around his waist.

"Hey I needed that," complained Sirius. "Now you made it all wet and dirty." Sirius made a disgusted face.

James laughed and dried himself off and then changed. He threw the wet towel at Sirius, "Here is your towel back mate."

Sirius was the next to take a shower and then Remus. All the guys just pulled on what they had yesterday and then walked off to the great hall for some breakfast.

--------------------------------------------

(In great hall, lily's pov)

Lily, Becka and Michelle sat down at the empty side of the Gryffindor table as more people started to file into the great hall. Lily, Becka and Michelle were caught up in their conversation and didn't realize it when the marauders entered the great hall.

Oh course they did notice when Remus sat down next to Becka. Sirius dropped himself down on the bench next to Michelle and mumbled something about yesterday that no one understood. James sat down next to Lily with a big grin on his face, which was quite weird because of this past week.

"Hi," Becka said cheerfully to Remus and the two shared a smile.

Lily continued eating and talking to Michelle. She couldn't get up enough nerve to say anything to James. Sirius was stuffing his face as always and kept taking 'secret' glances at Michelle.

"Will you stop looking at me," Michelle said after awhile. Michelle had always hated it when people kept looking at her. Lily laughed thinking it was pretty funny.

Sirius blushed which was probably the first time anyone had every seen him blush over a girl.

"I just wanted to say sorry about yesterday," Sirius said all of the sudden.

Michelle's jaw dropped; Sirius had just apologized to someone. Michelle didn't think that was physically possible for someone.

"Michelle, close your mouth that is rather unattractive," Lily informed her friend. Michelle obediently closed her mouth and blushed a deep red.

"I accept your apology," Michelle said.

"Wait aren't you going to apologize to me, also?" Sirius asked, taken aback.

"Nope," Said Michelle simply and went back to eating her food.

Sirius stared at her in amazement.

"Sirius I already asked you nicely to not stare at me," Michelle said.

Sirius stopped staring, finally, and went back to eating his food.

Lily couldn't help feeling happy for Michelle because Sirius had apologized to Michelle. She knew how upset Michelle had been over Sirius and she was glad that the fight was over, for now at least.

Now only her and James had to make up. She still felt guilty about the whole Josh thing. She put making it up James on her mental list of things to do today.

Pretty soon breakfast was over and Dumbledore got up to make announcements.

"Today is your first Hogsmeade weekend, as you all know," Dumbledore began. "I hope you all have fun and don't get into too much trouble. Make sure you are back to Hogwarts on time. Lastly, can head boy and head girl please see me before they leave for Hogsmeade? Thank you everyone. You are dismissed," Dumbledore finished and sat back down.

Lily and James were both wondering what Dumbledore was going to talk to them about. Lily really hoped it wasn't something bad and if it was, she really wanted to talk to James and apologize about Josh before they talked with Dumbledore.

Remus, Becka, Michelle and Sirius got up from the table.

Michelle said to Lily, "Lils since you have to talk to Dumbledore, Becka and I will meet you at the Three Broomsticks."

Becka and Michelle said bye to Lily and gave her a hug before they left with Sirius and Remus. James and Lily were left alone.

"James can I talk to you for a second before we talk to Dumbledore?" Lily asked as she tried to muster up some confidence.

"Sure Lily," James said and followed lily out of the great hall.

They stood in an awkward silence for a while.

"So…what did you want?" James asked breaking the silence.

"I just wanted to apologize about Josh. I did like you James. I just want you to know that and I still do, but I guess Josh just got to me first. Maybe sometime it will work out," Lily said looking down at her feet.

"Lily, that day is going to come soon when you will be mine," James said with a sly grin on his face. He lifted Lily's chin up with his hand and smiled at her. "You just wait and see Lily Evans," James said and softly kissed her on the lips.

Then James turned on his heals and walking back into the great hall to talk to Dumbledore. Lily just stood there astonished. She finally got control of herself and walking into the great hall as well.

"So Dumbledore, why did you need us?" James asked as Lily turned up next to him, still looking a little bit surprised.

Dumbledore had a gleam in his eyes. "Potter, Evans, I have an assignment for you. Lately I have heard that you two have been arguing. I have come up with the perfect assignment to fix this. You two will be switching bodies, starting in a few minutes. There is nothing you can do about; I already cast the spell. Have fun at Hogsmeade. Oh and one more thing, the spell will last for about a month and there is no use trying to get rid of it; there is no counter spell," Dumbledore said and then smiled as Lily and James' jaws dropped open.

"Headmaster…" Lily began.

"No buts Ms. Evans. Oh and you are not allowed to tell anyone, even your friends. Now hurry along your friends will be waiting," Dumbledore said and ushered them away.

The two walked off together. Lily and James were both annoyed.

"James we need to talk now," Lily began.

"Well of course! I am going to have to kiss Josh! Eww just no," James said completely grossed out by the idea. Then James realized he could just break up with Josh and a sly grin slid across his face.

Lily noticed the grin and realized what James was going to do. "You wouldn't," Lily said getting worried.

"Hmm…let's think about that. Oh course I would," James said completely satisfied that he held the upper hand in the situation.

"James please," Lily pleaded.

"What will I get out of it?" James asked.

"What do you want?" Lily asked, not thinking.

James stared at her, "Don't be so thick. You know exactly what I want or rather who I want."

"James," Lily pleaded again. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "Well if you change your mind come tell me," James said and started walking off down the hall.

"I'll think about it," Lily said and followed him off to Hogsmeade.

(A/N – ok the change occurs in the carriage when they are on their way to Hogsmeade to once they are at Hogsmeade then James is Lily and Lily is James. I hope you understood that. For the change they just kind of switched bodies. I hope you weren't expecting a lot of detail because I don't really know what to right, but the point is they have switched now.)

------------------------------------------------

(In the Three Broomsticks.)

"God, what is taking Lily and James so long?" complained Sirius for about the fifth time.

"Geeze Sirius, calm down," Michelle getting a bit annoyed of his complaining.

Just then James and Lily burst into the door both looking a bit disoriented.

"What took you so long, mate?" Sirius asked the fake James.

"We were talking to Dumbledore," said the real James.

"Geeze Evans, your not my mate," Sirius said. Sirius was still angry with Lily for breaking James' heart.

Then all of the sudden the real Lily started laughing. Everyone was staring at her. She quickly realized and stopped. She had just realized that James was going to have to go shopping with Becka and Michelle for the whole day and then have a sleep over with them. This would be quite funny.

"Well Lily we should be off to go shopping," Becka said as she and Michelle jumped up from their chairs, looped their arms into 'Lily's' arms and walked out the door.

Lily watched them go and saw James giving her death glares as the two girls pulled him out of the room completely oblivious to the fact that he was James and not Lily.

"So Prongs, what did Dumbledore need to talk to you and Lily about?" Sirius asked as Lily took Becka's old seat.

Before Lily could answer a waitress came by. "Can I get you anything?" asked the waitress and started trying to flirt with Lily.

"No thanks," Lily said and turned back to Sirius and Remus.

"Was she just flirting with me?" Lily asked with a disgusted look of her face. Then she remembered she was James when Sirius and Remus gave her a strange look.

"Well, I…umm…I…I just eyes from one person; Evans," Lily said trying to cover up the fact that she had been disgusted that a girl was flirting with her.

Sirius and Remus gave her some more strange looks, but then decided to let it go.

"So Moony, where should we go first?" asked Sirius.

"Oh my god, what time is it?" Remus asked when he realized tonight was a full moon.

"Shit it's a full moon," Sirius said realizing it as well.

"And…?" Lily asked, having no idea what they were talking about.

Remus and Sirius stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

"Prongs, are you feeling ill?" Sirius asked.

"No I feel just fine," Lily said.

"I think you are having memory loss," Sirius said still completely taken aback.

"Why?" Lily asked still confused.

"God damnit James! It is a fucking full moon! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Sirius said getting quite annoyed.

"No. I will be err…right back," Lily said and quickly left the Three Broomsticks to go find James and her old body that he was in.

--------------------------------------------------

(Becka, Michelle and James after they left the Three Broomsticks.)

"Oh my god Lils, we are going to have so much fun," Becka squealed hardly able to contain her excitement.

"Where should we go first?" asked Michelle who was excited also.

"How about the Quidditch store," James said now getting excited at that thought.

Michelle and Becka gave him strange looks.

"Lils, you don't even like Quidditch. The only reason you ever watch it is because you think James looks real sexy when he plays. And you can stare at him while he is playing and he won't notice," Becka stated simply.

"Yea seriously. Oh my god we have to go there," Michelle said as she spotted a fancy dress store.

"I don't Michelle all that stuff looks kind of expensive," Becka said looking at how nice everything was.

"And? We can just try stuff on. That is better anyway," Michelle said as she dragged the two off to the store.

They entered the shop and Michelle and Becka gazed in happiness at all the dresses.

"Bloody hell, they are only dresses," James said. There was no way he was going to try dresses on.

Becka and Michelle looked at him.

"What?" James asked.

"Lily you just said bloody hell," Becka said still staring at 'Lily.'

"Lils you never say bloody hell. Then only time you have said that is when you were late for something and that was only once," Michelle said staring at 'Lily' also.

Before James could respond he saw himself burst into the store, grab 'his' hand and drag him out of the store.

"Hey Lils is spending time with us today," Becka said as 'Lily' was dragged away by 'James.'

----------------------------------------------------

(Lily and James sitting on a bench talking. They just left the dress shop.)

"James, Sirius and Remus were talking about a full moon and when I said I had no idea what they were talking about they started staring at me," Lily said.

"Shit, shit, shit," James said as he realized that today was a full moon. "God damnit!" He jumped up from the bench and started kicked the trash can next to it.

"Is there something you would like to share with me because I have no idea what is going on. Oh and please stop doing that, you are going to ruin my foot," Lily asked.

"I guess since you are me and I am you then I will have to tell you," James said. "You have to promise you won't be afraid of Remus though."

"I promise. Why would I be afraid of Remus?" Lily asked once again confused.

"Remus is a werewolf," James said and then looked at Lily to see what she would do.

"Ok and why would I need to know that?" Lily asked. She didn't care that Remus was a werewolf. He was still one of the nicest people she had met and she wouldn't let something like that ruin her friendship with him. "Is there more to it?"

"Yes," James said. "Sirius, Peter and I became Animungeuses (A/N – ok I don't know if that is the word for it so please correct me if I am wrong. I would go check myself but I am too lazy.) to keep Remus company every month when he changes. I am a stag, Sirius is a dog and Peter is a rat. The thing is that they will expect you to change and go with them."

"God James you are so complicated," Lily said. Sure she liked Remus, but there was no way she was going to be around him when he was a werewolf.

"We need to think of something quick," James said because they were not allowed to tell anyone they had switched.

"I can just pretend I am sick," Lily offered as a suggestion.

"Are you a good faker," James asked.

"I don't know. I could say that Dumbledore needs me for something," Lily said.

"The Dumbledore thing sounds more believable," James said after awhile.

Then James said, "Hey Lily do you know anyway I can get out of trying on dresses." James put on a disgusted face, which got lily laughing.

"Nope, but have fun at your sleep over. And don't you dare watch my friends change you little pervert. Also try not to look at me too much when you change because that would just make me feel strange," Lily said getting disgusted by the thought.

James grinned. "I am going to have so much being you," James said.

"James, don't you dare," Lily said.

"Who is to stop me?" James asked.

"James if you do anything gross, I will ask Snape out," Lily threatened.

"You wouldn't," James said.

"Just watch me James Potter," Lily said grinning.

"Wow I never realized how cute I was when I smiled," James joked and lily hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey that hurt. I never realized how strong I was either," James said rubbing his arm where lily had hit him.

"Aww you poor little thing," Lily teased.

"How about you kiss me and make it all better," James said a grin sliding across 'his' face.

"You are too much," Lily said and gave him a little peck on the cheek. Gross I just kissed myself Lily thought.

"See you later," James said and headed back to the dress store.

"Bye James," Lily said and then walked back to the Three Broomsticks.

---------------------------------------------------

Author's note – so there is the chapter. I hope you liked the poem and the fact that I made this chapter longer than my usual chapters. Anyway now time for review thanks. I would like to thank all my new reviewers. Here are the more specific review thanks:

CountingSheep123 – Yay a new reviewer. I love new reviewers. I am glad you like the story so far. Lol I like the name Jocelyn. It is a very pretty name. I hope you like your name as well.

g.c. smores – First of all thank you for reviewing as always. Lol yes revenge. Lol of course lily and James will get together. I can't wait until Josh shows now, especially because Lily and James have switched places and they can't tell anyone. It is going to be so funny. I know you will love it.

Grace – lol I know. I love writing make out scenes. They are so much fun especially because I am having snogging withdrawal in my life currently so it put some thrill in there. If only I had a James to snog… actually I would prefer a Mike, but at this point I would settle for a broader portion of the people on this earth. Sigh.

Tanya J Potter – I am glad you like the fic. Don't worry we all get angry with Lily, even me. Sigh. Lily will become nice though I promise.

Iluvjd – yea I know it has that anti aparating charm on it, but I was too lazy to have them aparate to Hogsmeade, then walk all the way to the castle. I just figured I would bend the rules a little bit. I hope you don't mind too much.

Born2driveat16 – Lol. Your review made me laugh a lot! Don't worry Lily and James will end up together in the end after a lot of some crazy stuff happens. I laugh deviously because you guys have no idea what is going to happen. Anyway I am very glad that you like the story a lot! I would have gotten this chapter up earlier, but the site was doing updates so it wouldn't let me update until later. At least I got a head start on my next chapter.

-Heh heh me

---------------------------------------------------


	17. The arrival of Josh and how do I use thi...

Disclaimer – I don't Harry Potter but I sure as hell own anything that is unfamiliar to you.

Author's note – Yay I am so happy!! I got a lot of new reviews so I just couldn't help making another chapter.

Here is another beautiful poem by me for you:

Colors of my Emotions 

Red is for the anger

And hate I feel for you

Or it could be for the love I have for you

The love that makes me cry to sleep at night

Black is for nightmares

And all the thoughts I think

The thoughts so crazy that

You would die if you lived in my head

Orange is for the sunrise

Welcoming a new day

Beckoning me to wake from my slumber

To start another

Even if I am not sure it is worth living

Blue is for piece

Your comforting arms holding me

The tears flowing down my cheeks

Or maybe sot blankets

I am wrapped up in when I finally fall asleep

White is for the emptiness

All the things that go wrong in this world

It is what makes me wish

I had no emotions at all

Clear is for the unclear future

What I never know will happen next

The world

The people

So unpredictable

Yellow is for the smiley faces

They make you laugh when you are down

For everything good in the world

Hot pink is for my friends

Or the people who call themselves that

It is for the bizarre things we do

Things we do that make people stare

And think freaks

Lastly pink is for the color of my cheeks

The color they turned when I poured

My life and soul out to you

And then sat there, naked and empty before you

-Erin

I would like to dedicate this chapter to all my new reviewers because I love new reviewers. Thank you all!!!

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17 – The arrival of Josh and how do I use the body?

Lily awoke and found herself curled up in James' bed. He had an extremely comfortable bed she realized. It was a king sized bed with red and gold blankets, pillows and sheets. His room was decorated to display his likings; there were Quidditch posters everywhere. He had clothes and food all over the floor. This would not do; Lily decided that the first thing she would do is clean his room for him. She rolled over in his bed and looked at the picture of his two presents. He looked exactly like his dad. You could tell he was related to his mother also. She was a very pretty person. Lily knew she was caring just by looking her picture.

Then Lily found herself staring at a picture of her. She was laying under a tree besides the lake at Hogwarts. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders. She was reading a book. She looked pretty she had to admit. The picture was framed in a gold fame with little hearts engraved along the edge. She couldn't help but smile.

Lily got out of bed and bed and headed to the bathroom. Then she remembered she was a guy. Oh my god, I have no idea how to go the bathroom.

Lily quickly ran out of James room and headed to her own.

Lily said the password to her room and then tip toed past Michelle and Becka who were curled up in their sleeping bags on the floor. She made her way over to her old body and prodded it in the shoulder.

"Pst…James wake up," Lily whispered.

"Huh? What?" James asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"I need your help," Lily said and blushed because of why she needed it.

"Ok what do you need my help with?" James asked, now awake.

"Umm…well…I…erm…I…I don't know how to pee," Lily said and then looked down at the floor blushing.

James burst out laughing, which made Michelle and Becka jump awake.

"Dang Lils I was trying to sleep," said Michelle grumpily.

Becka yawned and opened her eyes. Then she spotted James and screamed, "JAMES POTTER, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN HERE? WE COULD BE NAKED FOR ALL YOU KNOW! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"I needed to talk to Lily," Lily answered simply and then had James follow her out of the room, leaving Michelle and Becka with confused looks on their faces.

"Lily this is hilarious," James said still laughing as they sat on the couch in their common room.

"This is not funny James. I really have to go pee, but I don't want to look or anything and I don't know how," Lily complained.

"Well…erm…how do I explain?" James said thinking.

"Well do you know any spell for empting your blatter," Lily asked, almost pleading.

"Actually, I think Sirius might know one," James said, "But it would be weird if I went up to him and asked."

"Please," Lily pleaded because there was no way she was going to ask Sirius, but then she remembered James was her and she was James. "God damnit, I have to ask him, don't I?"

"Yep, unless of course you want me, Lily Evans, to," James answered and then started sniggering again.

"Ugh, fine," Lily answered and stooped off to the boys' dormitories.

Lily arrived to find Sirius and Remus talking.

"Hey Prongs," they said in unison as lily showed up in he doorway.

"Padfoot, do you know a blatter empting charm?" Lily asked pretending to be James.

Remus and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I have one, but why do you need it mate? I think you are perfectly able to pee yourself," Sirius answered through fits of laughter.

"Just give me the charm," Lily demanding getting more annoyed and more embarrassed by the second.

"Ok mate, calm down. The spell is peous," Sirius said and went back to laughing with Remus.

Lily stomped back to James' room and performed the charm. She immediately felt relieved and gave herself a mental note to thank James and maybe Sirius for that matter.

Lily looked around, disgusted by how dirty James' room was. If she was going to be living in here for another month, she might as well clean it up. Lily started on one side of the room and worked her way across. Two hours later she was finished and James' room once again looked like it had the first day he had moved in.

By now it was the middle of lunchtime, Lily hadn't eaten breakfast, so she was dieing of hunger. She made her way to the great hall only to bump into James on the way.

James looked rather annoyed and disgusted. Lily was clueless to why.

"What is wrong James?" Lily asked after making sure no one else was around.

"That stupid boyfriend of yours has arrived. Oh and he tried to kiss me. I had to make an excuse and make a run for it. Oh and guess what else, he is in Slytherin," James said utterly disgusted by Josh Madison. (A/N – but then again we are all utterly disgusted with Josh Madison for ruining Lily and James' beautiful love. Don't worry though; Josh will get what he deserves. I grin deviously)

Oh god, Lily thought, now everyone is going to think I am a house traitor.

Lily stood there, stunned for a second.

"You are such a house traitor Lily, but I am the one stuck in your body," James said, annoyed.

"Sorry, but please don't do anything bad," Lily begged, knowing that James would try to ruin Josh's life at any chance he got.

"I will just have to see about that," James said and then walked off, still completely annoyed and disgusted that he had to be in Lily's body while she was the one dating Josh.

Lily continued to the great hall and when she arrived, Sirius called her over.

"Prongs, that Josh kid is here. He is in Slytherin. Lily is such a house traitor. What shall we do first?" Sirius asked. He had that glint in his eyes that he always got when he was up to something.

"Come on Sirius, we don't have to get revenge on him," Lily said, but then stopped when Sirius and Remus started giving her strange looks.

"Feeling sick, mate?" Remus asked.

"No, I feel fine," Lily replied and started to pile food on her plate.

Remus and Sirius went to whispering about how James had been acting so strange lately.

"Can you please stop talking about me while I am here," Lily asked.

"No," said Sirius simply and continued on talking about James with Remus.

Lily sighed; this was going to be one long month.

After Sirius and Remus had stopped talking, they had mischievous looks in their eyes.

"What?" Lily asked as they looked over at her.

"Halloween is coming up," Sirius said, as the grin on his face grew wider.

"Perfect time for pranks," Remus said, his grin matching Sirius'.

Just then Dumbledore stood up, saving Lily from having to plan pranks against her boyfriend with the two craziest people in Hogwarts. Dumbledore began, "As you all know, Halloween is coming up in a few weeks. We will have our feast as always, but I wanted to add in something new this year. This year we will be putting on a play for Halloween. It will take place after the feast. I am leaving the choice of the play up to head boy and head girl. They will hold try outs and if you want to find out more, you can come to them after I tell them all the details. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your weekend because classes start again tomorrow."

"Now that this play is happening, a whole new window of opportunities is opened," Sirius said getting even more excited.

"Well, I have to go talk to Dumbledore," Lily said excusing herself.

Lily got up from the table.

"James," Dumbledore said teasing, "So glad you could make it." Dumbledore chuckled a little bit.

"You said you needed me for talking about the play. I can just fill James in on the rest of the stuff later. He wandered off somewhere with my body," Lily said realizing how funny this would sound to anyone who had no idea that the two had switched bodies.

Dumbledore chuckled again, "Very well Lily. You and James will have the three weeks until Halloween to pick a play, hold auditions and all the other things. As you know, the play will take place after the feast. You are James are welcome to be in the play as well. You can have the prefects help you with everything as well. I hope you enjoy this. Come to me if you have any questions, Lily." Dumbledore excused her to go talk to McGonagall.

Lily left Dumbledore and went to find James. As she exited the great hall, she bumped into someone rather familiar, Josh Madison.

"Sorry," Lily apologized quickly, forgetting she was supposed to hate him.

"Oh, if it isn't jealous potter?" Josh said, mocking 'James'.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked. Josh had never acted like this towards anyone. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong as long as you keep your wandering hands off my girlfriend," Josh said and slammed 'James' up against the wall.

Lily felt the breath forced out of her and pain in her back as she connected with the wall. She gasped for breath as it had all been knocked from her lungs. Josh was being a real bitch.

"Get your fucking hands off me," Lily said completely upset now. She had quite a temper and even though she really liked Josh, if he thought he could treat any of her friends like this then he was wrong.

"Only if you keep yours off Lily," Josh said threateningly.

Lily shoved him away from her and ran off down the hall. She needed to talk to James and she needed to talk to him now.

--------------------------------------------------

James was sitting in his real room, waiting for Lily to come back. He hadn't been very nice to her. I mean it wasn't her fault that she liked Josh and that he turned up in Slytherin. He realized how nice his room looked. It had never been this clean before except for when he first arrived.

Just then Lily burst through the door. She was out of breath and looked utterly pissed.

"Is there something you would like to share with me?" James asked, forgetting why he was there in the first place.

"Yes I would actually," Lily said trying to catch her breath.

She continued, "I bumped into Josh on the way out of the great hall and he attacked me."

"The bitch," James yelled jumped up from the bed. His hands were balled into fists and he looked like he was going to kill someone.

"James calm down," Lily said. She had finally started to calm down herself; she thought that Josh was probably just jealous.

"Calm down?" James said his voice rising even louder. "You want me to calm down? Your fucking boyfriend just attacked you, well he thought you were me and you want me to calm down? I don't think so Lily. I am going to kick his ass whether I am in your body or not. There is no way you can stop me."

"James, I am a lot stronger than you. Remember I am you," Lily said, reminding him and blocking his way out of the door.

"Lily move," James said getting even angrier.

"No James," Lily said, holding her footing.

James pulled his wand out and pointed it at Lily, "Don't make me hex you Lils."

"James just calm down. Please," Lily begged, staying in the doorway.

"Lily your boyfriend is a psycho! Why do you think he was in the hospital? You only go to the hospital if you are psycho!" James yelled and then realized what he had just done.

"Well I guess that makes me a fucking psycho!" Lily screamed, her eyes brimming with tears. "Get the fuck out of my room Potter!"

"No wait Lils I didn't mean it. Not like that," James said forgetting all about Josh.

"You have done enough damage. Now get out right now. Find yourself someone else to be in love with. You don't want to even know me because I am psycho!" Lily screamed. By now there were tears flowing down her cheeks. She wanted James to leave now. She knew it shouldn't hurt, but she felt the pain because of James.

James gave up and left the room. As he shut the door, he heard Lily fling herself onto his bed and burst into fits of tears. Why did he always have to let his anger get the better of him? He had really screwed up this time. How could he let himself say that? James didn't know, but he was quite angry with himself.

----------------------------------------

(Ok now I am going to tell everything over from Josh's point of view. I think it would be interesting this way.)

Josh had left the hospital and arrived at Hogwarts just fine. Dumbledore greeted him at the door. He had only met the man once before; it had been with his parents. He knew everyone spoke highly of Dumbledore, but Josh couldn't see why he was so special. He was just old and ugly, nothing more in Josh's mind.

Dumbledore took Josh to his office. It was just before breakfast time. Dumbledore got down the sorting hat and put it on Josh's head.

"Slytherin," the hat shouted, the second it touched his head.

"Very well," Dumbledore said and led Josh down to a room called the great hall.

People had begun to file into the great hall. Josh stood next to Dumbledore. Once everyone had been seated, Dumbledore began talking, "We have a new student joining. He has transferred here from another school. I will expect you all to welcome him. His name is Josh Madison and he had been sorted into Slytherin." Dumbledore pointed over to the Slytherin table. "That is your house table," Dumbledore said and motioned for him to go sit with his pupils.

As Josh made his way over to the table, he spotted Lily at the Gryffindor table. He tried to smile at her, but all she did was glare. He had no idea why she was angry with him, but he suspected it was that James Potter's entire fault.

Josh sat himself down next to a blonde kid.

"Lucious (A/N – is that how you spell it? Well you all know whom I am talking about.) Malfoy," the kid said.

"This here is Severous (A/N – did I spell that right?)," Lucious said pointed to a dark haired boy across the table.

"Josh Madison," Josh said. He already liked the boy; he figured they would become friends.

Suddenly food appeared and everyone started to dig in.

"So why are you here?" Severous finally asked.

"I hated my old school so I came here," Josh simply answered.

"We can show you the ropes," Malfoy offered. "Show you the good from the bad." Malfoy sneered.

"Lily said she would help me," Josh said and was about to continue when Severous and Malfoy gave him disgusted looks.

"Lily Evans? The mudblood?" Malfoy spit out.

"Yes, we are dating. She has some jealous guy that hates me though. I am so going to kick his ass," Josh said.

"James Potter," Severous said, not even asking because he already knew the answer.

"So you're the person that has put him in such a gloom," Malfoy stated. He liked Josh better already.

"I would guess so," Josh said having no idea what Malfoy was talking about.

"In that case you are allowed to be a friend instead of a foe," Malfoy said and went back to eating.

Severous nodded his head in agreement. Josh excused himself to go look for Lily. He spotted her over at the Gryffindor table talking with two guys and two girls. Josh made his way over and sat down next to Lily.

"You must be Josh," said one of the girls.

"Yeah," Josh answered, which got him disgusted looks from the two guys.

"We will be leaving now," said the guys and they got up and walked away, glaring at Josh the whole time.

"So Lils hasn't told us a lot about you," said the other girl.

"She hasn't now," Josh said turning to smile at Lily. He leaned in to give Lily a kiss on the cheek, but she left up causing Josh to fall off the bench. Everyone started laughing at him.

"Dumbledore needs me," 'Lily' said and then ran out of the great hall.

"Strange," the two girls said in unison.

"I didn't get your names," Josh said.

"I am Michelle Brown," the black haired girl said.

"And I am Becka Wilson," said the other girl. "Those two boys were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Sorry about their attitude. And you must excuse Lily. She has been acting very strange lately."

"It's fine," Josh said. "Well I better get going, Malfoy said he would show me the ropes."

Becka and Michelle's mouths dropped open.

"Malfoy," the muttered in disgust and then ran out of the hall as fast as they could.

Josh was quite confused. Lily had some strange friends he thought. Josh got up and went back to sitting with Malfoy.

------------------------------------------

(Time has passed and now it is lunchtime. Still from Josh's pov.)

Josh made his way to the great hall. He was already quite late for lunch and was starving after all that walking through Hogwarts. He hadn't realized the castle was so large.

Josh made his way to the great hall. Malfoy had told Josh to join him and Severous at the Slytherin table.

Josh bumped into someone on his was to the great hall. It was that potter guy. Josh wanted to kill the guy.

"Sorry," 'James' said quickly.

"Oh, if it isn't the jealous potter," Josh mocked.

"Excuse me? Is something wrong?" 'James' asked looking completely surprised.

"No, nothing is wrong as long as you keep your wandering hands off my girlfriend," Josh warned and slammed 'James' up again the hallway wall.

Josh wasn't into long-term relationships, but he wasn't into other guys flirting with his girl either. James was a threat to him. Josh could tell by the way Lily would look at him and the way she spoke about James. Everything pointed to the fact that she was in love with James and only liked him, Josh. Josh wanted James out of the picture so he could have his fun with Lily and then dump her when he found someone better. (A/N – just another reason to hate Josh)

"Get your fucking hands off me," 'James' growled, threateningly.

"Only if you keep yours of Lily," Josh said.

'James' shoved Josh off him. Josh watched as 'James' ran off down the hall.

This is not over yet James Potter. This has only started to begin, Josh thought and then headed into the great hall and joined Malfoy at the Slytherin table.

-------------------------------------------

Author's note – ok I know that wasn't the best chapter ever, but hey at least I finally updated. I am sorry that it took me so long, but my best friend from California was visiting so I wanted to spend a lot of time with her. At last the chapter is done though and now it is time for review thanks:

Wait first of all I have 45 reviews. It makes me so happy!!! Thank you all my reviewers so far!!

Freakin-person – lol I love when marauders have revenge too. I need some good ideas though for revenge especially now since they switched bodies so f you have any ideas I would appreciate the help!

Sofea – I am glad that you like the story. I love new reviewers. Your review definitely made my day!

Runaway6 – hp fan fics are amazing. You should read some more. There are some really great stories in my favorites. I am glad that you love the story!!

SEcReTaGeNtSpYgUrL – Your review so mad my day! I am so glad you love the story. When James and Lily get back together the story will become quite sappy because I am the biggest sap in the world! Lol! Next time I have time I will try and read your sister's story. I really like the title of it, very good title! It drew in my attention. Oh and thanks for the correction I was too lazy to go check if I was wrong myself.

CountingSheep123 – Yes I guess that would be odd if you think about it. I am glad you liked the chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update.

g.c. Smores – She does love James, she is just too dumb to realize it currently. Lol. Lily is oblivious like most guys. Anyway James and Lily will get together remember my promise. Lol. I hope you get out of writers block and update soon so I can know what is happening in your story!

Prongs312 – Hello there, Hannah. Lol I can't believe you actually looked that up. You are probably right, but I am too lazy to try and prove you wrong or rewrite my whole story so we shall all just have to deal with it. Lol. Thanks for the review. I still have to finish reading your story.

Amalia1313 – I am glad you like the story. I hope this chapter was long enough for you. I am trying to make them as long as I can but sometimes I get writer's block or I just feel like I have to end the chapter at a certain point. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter.

-Heh heh me

-----------------------------------------------


	18. Letting the secret slip

Disclaimer – If I owned Harry Potter then I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction. I would just be selling this story.

Author's note – no new poetry from me yet. Maybe I will tell you guys my favorite poem in the next chapter, but I am not sure yet. Anyway lets continue with the story now. I cannot believe this story is already 18 chapters!

**PLEASE DO THIS FOR ME: go to this site ?usernameduckygymnast247**** and make yourself an account please, please, please because I would really appreciate it sooo much, more than you can imagine.**

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 18 – Letting the secret slip

(A/N – James pov)

It was Monday. Everyone had already gone to all his or her classes. Dinner had just finished and they were heading back to their common rooms. James was walking with Michelle and Becka, pretending to be interesting in whatever the girls were talking about. The last time he had tuned into their conversation was when Michelle and Becka just kept going on about how much they liked Sirius and Remus.

"Hey Lily," Josh said showing up behind 'Lily' and slipping an arm around her waist.

James was about to push Josh away when Lily, Remus and Sirius passed him, Michelle and Becka. Lily gave him a look that said, "Don't you dare do anything to ruin things for me."

Lily was about to continue on, but then she turned and said, "Lily, meet me at 8 to talk about the play and then again at 9 in our common room for patrolling. Don't be late."

This got 'James' a glare from Josh and he tightened his grip around 'Lily's' waist.

"Ouch," James said and shoved Josh's arm away. "That hurt," James said and rubbed his side.

Lily grinned at James and then continued down the hallway with Remus and Sirius. Ha that will show Josh for messing with my friends lily thought. She knew she wasn't supposed to be torturing her boyfriend, but right now he deserved it and it was also just so much fun.

After Lily had left with Sirius and Remus, Josh slipped his arm back around 'Lily's' waist.

"Can I come patrolling with you Lils?" Josh asked, still angry from 'James'.

"Your not a prefect Josh," James said completely annoyed with the fact that Lily got to have fun with Sirius and Remus while he was stuck talking to two girls and hanging out with Lily's controlling boyfriend.

James sighed; this was going to be the longest month he had ever lived.

"Come on Lils, let's go to the library and do our homework," Michelle said and grabbed Lily out of Josh's grasp.

"Can I come?" Josh asked, looking very annoyed with Lils friends.

Michelle and Becka both glared at him. "No," they said in unison and then walked off down the hall, dragging Lily along behind them. (A/N – ok if you are bit a confused, let me see if I can clear this up for you. Michelle and Becka don't like Josh because they think Lily should be with James. They also don't like Josh because he is in Slytherin and he associates himself with Malfoy. Feeling better now?)

Josh stood there and watched 'Lily' be dragged off down the hall by her friends. Josh decided that he would just join Lily in her meeting with James for the play. Who says he can't join her?

James mentally reminded himself that when he got back to his real body he had to give Michelle and Becka the biggest presents ever for saving him from Josh.

"Bloody hell, I am so glad you guys got me away from him," James said a pulled the two girls into a big hug. (A/N – they were in an empty hallway and they had turned the corner so that Josh couldn't hear or see them.)

"Umm…Lils we thought you liked Josh," Becka said. She was really confused.

James tried to laugh it off. "Well umm…haha…I was just joking."

"Liar," Michelle said. Michelle could tell whenever Lily was lying because Lily's left eye would twitch. (A/N – yes I do know that it is James in Lily's body, but people just work with me here.)

"I am not lying," James insisted.

Michelle and Becka dragged 'Lily' into an empty classroom and shut the door.

"Lily Marie Evans, we are not letting you go until you tell us the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth," Michelle demanded.

"But I can't!" James said, getting really annoyed now that these two girls had saved him.

"Lily," Becka said and sat down next to 'Lily' on the bench. "We are your best friends. You can tell us anything. You know that, right?"

"But you aren't my best friends! Sirius and Remus are! I am James! Bloody hell, women!" James shouted and then clasped 'his' hands over 'his' mouth.

Michelle and Becka jaws dropped open.

"No, forget I said that. You guys aren't supposed to know," James said.

"James Potter, how long have you been in Lily's body?" Michelle finally asked.

"Since Hogsmeade," James said looking down at his feet.

"James Potter!" Becka screamed and slapped him across his face. "You saw us changing you little pervert!"

"Look I had no choice in this matter. Dumbledore told us we couldn't tell anyone," James said. He couldn't believe he had let this slip. Lily was going to be so angry with him.

"This explains so much," Michelle said as she thought about how differently 'Lily' had been acting since Hogsmeade.

"Look, Michelle and Becka, I am really sorry about all this," James said.

"I still can't get over the fact that you saw me changing," Becka said, her face wrinkled up in disgust.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell Remus," James teased, which got him another slap across the face.

"Well I am going to find Lily right now," Michelle said making up her mind.

"No!" James shouted and lept up to block Michelle's way out.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"You cannot tell Lily. She will kill me," James pleaded.

"She won't hate you. Oh my god, wait I just realized I told you one of her secrets. Shit, shit, shit!" Becka said. She couldn't believe she had told James Lily's secret.

James was a bit confused.

"Remember in Hogsmeade?" Becka asked.

"Oh yeah," James said and a grin slid across his face when he remembered what Becka had said about Lily thinking he looked sexy when he played Quidditch.

"James Potter, don't you dare tell Lily that I told you," Becka said and jumped up to stand next to Michelle.

"I won't tell if you won't," James bargained.

"Fine," Becka agreed.

"What about her?" James said pointing over at Michelle.

"Nope I am telling Lily," Michelle said.

"Michelle, please," Becka pleaded.

"Nope," Michelle answered simply.

"For me?" Becka asked.

"Fine," Michelle said caving.

"It will just be our little secret," James said and then left the room with the two girls. All three had agreed to still pretend like they didn't know that Lily was James and James was Lily. James had even gotten them to help him avoid Josh.

They all walked down to the library to finish all their homework. James only had a few hours before he had to meet Lily.

As they all walked down the hall James said, "I would just love to see the look on Josh's face if he found out I was really James."

Michelle, Becka and James all burst out laughing at this.

-------------------------------------------

(Lily and James in the hallway talking as they head for their common room.)

"Hey Lils," James said as he bumped into Lily on his way back to their common room.

"Oh, hey James," Lily said and gave him a small smile.

"So how was your time with Becka and Michelle?" Lily asked.

"It was actually quite interesting," James said and put a goofy grin on 'his' face. James was actually quite relieved to have someone know his and Lily's secret. He also couldn't thank Michelle and Becka enough for agreeing to help him avoid Josh and get back Lily.

James thought back to what he had talked about with Michelle and Becka. They had agreed to have meetings with him and tell him about Lily so that he could win her over. They all hated Josh so they knew the faster they could get Lily away from him, the better.

James and Lily continued down the hall in silence. Lily was confused about what James was talking about. Usually he was complaining to her about how boring Michelle and Becka were, but now he seemed to be quite fond of them. For a little period there when Lily could feel herself getting jealous of Michelle and Becka, but she forced herself to think about Josh instead. After all, if she had wanted James she wouldn't be dating Josh she told herself. (A/N – if only you knew Lily, if only you knew.)

James and Lily were both comfortable with the silence. They just walked along next to each other until they arrived at the door of their common rooms.

"Ladies first," James said, teasing Lily. They both laughed.

"Why aren't you going in first then James?" Lily asked and gave him a playful punch in the arm.

Lily walked in first, as James held the door open for her. She quickly realized someone on the couch eating Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. She knew that head all too well: Josh.

Josh, hearing people entering, turned around to see who is was.

"Potter," Josh spit out and then smiled at Lily. "Hey Lils," he said cheerfully.

James looked over at Lily and gave her a save me look. Lily couldn't help it; she burst out laughing.

"Umm...Hi…Josh," Lily said.

"Oh it's just you," James said and walked over to the table and took some parchment, a quill and some ink out from a shelf on the bottom.

James and Lily both took chairs.

"So James first I think we need to decide on the play," James began, knowing Lily would say something like that.

"Obviously," Lily said.

Josh just sort of sat there and watched over them like an over protective parent.

"Will you please stop staring at me?" James asked. Josh hadn't taken his eye off 'Lily' for about the last ten minutes.

"No," Josh said and kept on staring.

James glared at Josh. "Can you please leave then?" he asked trying to be nice because he knew Lily was going to attack him at any second.

"Don't you want me here Lils?" Josh asked. No, Josh didn't feel hurt, he just didn't want Lily treating him this way in front of James.

"Actually I –" James began, but then Lily cut in.

"Actually Lily was just about to tell you how much she wanted to spend time alone with you, so I will just be leaving now. We can choose a play later, Lily. Don't forget to meet me here at 9 though for patrolling," Lily said and then got up to leave.

"How sweet of you James, but Bloody Hell! Sit back down," James almost screamed and gave Lily a look that said there is no way in bloody hell that you are leaving me alone in here with Josh.

"Ok," Lily said quite startled.

(Ok so there meeting goes on and they decide they are going to do Romeo and Juliet for the play. They also decided that they were going to hold auditions the day after tomorrow in the great hall after dinner, if it was okay with Dumbledore.)

------------------------------------------------

(Still in James and Lily's common room. It is about 9.)

"Ok well I think that is good for today. Oh and look at the time, it is almost nine," Lily said. "We better start patrolling."

"Ok sounds good," James said and got up to put the parchment away.

Josh caught up and walked over to 'Lily'. He slipped his hands around Lily's waist and turned her around to face him. James this whole time was shooting deadly looks Lily's way. Josh leaned in and gave Lily a gentle little kiss. James wouldn't have done this for anyone but Lily. From the look on his face Lily could tell this also.

Josh pulled away, "How about you walk me to my room Lils?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Josh," James answered simply.

This made Lily giggle at his attempts to get rid of Josh. I actually sounded quite funny because it was a guy giggling.

Josh frowned. "Fine Lils. One more kiss for the road?" Josh asked as he leaned in for another smooch. (A/N – lol smooch.)

"I don't think so," James said pulling away.

Just then Michelle and Becka fell through the door in fits of laughter causing everyone in the room to jump.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing," They two said, smiling mischievously.

Lily sighed.

"How long have you been out there?" James demanded. They looked at him and laughed. He couldn't help it; he had to laugh also.

"What is so funny Lily?" Josh asked as he watched his girlfriend collapse into a fit of laughter with her friends.

"Nothing, just an inside joke," James answer into between giggles.

"Ok enough of this," Lily said, getting annoyed that James already had inside Jokes with her friends and she wasn't even getting juicy gossip out of Sirius and Remus to help Becka and Michelle when she got back to her body.

"Will you stop frowning, James," Michelle asked.

"Only if all of you leave. I really should take away points from your houses," Lily said getting more annoyed by the second.

"Ok James, we are all leaving now," Becka said and then got up off the floor. She pulled up Michelle and then the two skipped out the door. Lily, James and Josh could here them giggling down the hall.

"That means you too Josh," James said, finally getting control of his laughter.

Josh glared at 'James', figuring that he had turned 'Lily' against him.

"Bye, bye, now little baby," James said, getting even more annoyed with Josh. James was about to add more, but a look from Lily made him keep his mouth shut.

"Bye Lils," Josh said and left the room. James and Lily were finally alone.

"Shall we begin?" James asked Lily.

"Fine, but first I would like you to know that you are so lucky that I am in a good mood because otherwise I would have kicked your butt by now. Do you always have to be that mean to him? Why can't you just give Josh a chance? You of all people should want me to be happy," Lily pointed out.

"Fine, he gets one more chance, but there is no way I am going to snog him again. He tried to use so tongue. I mean hello? Talk about gross. We can started once I wash my mouth out," James said heading to the bathroom.

"Don't you mean my mouth?" Lily teased.

James and Lily shared a small smile and then Lily sat around and waited for James to finish washing her mouth out.

James showed back up in the doorway, "Even that soap tasted better than Josh."

Lily gave him a smile and then they left their common room together to go patrol.

------------------------------------------

Author's note – well that is the end of that chapter. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update lately. I just have been really busy, but I hope you liked the chapter. I am not very happy with this chapter, but I guess it will just have to do for now. I am still in need of ideas for good revenge so if you have any I would love it if you helped out. Now for the almighty review thanks:

CountingSheep123 – yeah I know. I hope this update was quick enough. Sorry if the chapter isn't that good, but I am like dead right now.

g.c. Smores – Haha lol. We all know that Josh is extremely dumb. Don't worry I will make sure James kicks his butt. Lol. Yes I read your chapter. It was very good. I liked it as always. I hope you like this chapter. I don't think it is very good, but it's all good.

Freakin-person – Yeah I don't know what to do for some pranks either. If you think of anything please tell me because I need all the help I can get. Yes Lily is quite dumb. Don't worry she will gain knowledge in later chapters. I hope you liked this chapter.

-Heh heh me

-------------------------------------------------


	19. Secrets revealed and love confessed

Author's note – I have decided to redo my format. I saw this in another story and I thought it was interesting so I have decided to start out all my stories in a new. This will not change the actually story just the author's notes part. Well that is all so I will just continue in the new way now.

**Date chapter started: **Tuesday, December 7, 2004

**Dated chapter ended: **Wednesday, December 22, 2004

**Dated story updated: **Wednesday, December 22, 2004

_The soul has no rainbow if the eyes have no tears_

_A quote on one of my diaries_

Now for the story, but when you review tell me if you like the whole quoting thing and the dates. If you do, you can give me quotes by you or that you like and I can put it in the next chapter and dedicate the chapter to you, but that is only if you want me to. The only chapter I can't dedicate to anyone else is when Lily and James get together because I promised g.c. Smores that, that chapter would be just for her. Thank you everyone for reading. I won't keep you waiting any longer.

**I NEED HELP! **You guys I need some suggestions for my story. I need things like pranks and things that can happen. I have a few ideas, but right now I am having like the worst writer's block ever so anything you can do to help me is greatly appreciated. I would also dedicate a chapter to you if you help me! Anyway if you want to help me and have any ideas then you can just email me at and just put for the topic fanfic ideas so I know it isn't trash and I won't throw it out. Thanks!

And also go to this site and make and account please: ?usernameduckygymnast247

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19 – Secrets revealed and love confessed

A week had passed at Hogwarts. Lily and James had a full cast for their play. (A/N – this is very **IMPORTANT**: I am changing that play that they are doing! They are no longer doing Romeo and Juliet. It is now A Midsummer's Night Dream, by Shakespeare. Ok now that I am have told you I shall continue. Oh and hopefully you all know the story of a Midsummer's night dream. If not you will just find out by reading this story. Ok now I am just having verbal diarrhea so I will shut up.) They had already made all the props using magic. Josh was still being overprotective and Lily (A/N – the real one) often teased him for not playing nicely with his fellow classmates and not sharing. This only made situations worse.

Lily knew she shouldn't be annoying her boyfriend, but his reactions were priceless. James had begun to tease he about how Sirius was rubbing off on her. She would often glare at him and walk away when he did. This would send James into fits of laughter and he often received many stared from other students.

Every day James would have meetings with Michelle and Becka. They had been assisting him on his quest to win Lily Evans back. They would meet at the room of requirement after dinner and all do homework together, but mostly James would have them tell him about Lily.

After about five days of this, Michelle and Becka had gotten tired of talking about Lily all the time. They also couldn't think of anything else to tell James about Lily. In this case, the resorted to pestering James until he would tell them what Remus and Sirius thought of them.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was now Saturday morning. James awoke to Lily's muggle thing that she called an alarm clock ringing. He woke to find his surrounds very familiar. It was what used to be his room before him and Lily switched places. Then James realized how uncomfortable he was; he was lying on the floor.

The night before came flooding back. He had awoken to something that sounded like crying coming from his room. He had gone to see if Lily was ok, but she wasn't awake. He was pretty sure she was just having a bad dream so her woke her up. They talking for a little while and then when James was heading back to what was now his room, Lily stopped him and asked him to stay with her. He couldn't help but smile at the request.

He had lay there next to Lily and thought about how many times he had imagined this moment, except for the fact that he would have preferred to be in his own body right now. Just when James was about to fall asleep, Lily had pulled all the covers over to her side of the bed and left him shivering in his thin nightgown. (A/N – wow James in a nightgown. Lol) James had then resorted to sleeping on the floor after he went back to Lily's old room and stole her blankets.

James propped himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His back was so sore. James swore that he was never, ever going to sleep on the floor again. (A/N – we all know he would only do it for Lily!)

James stood up and then jumped onto his bed making Lily jump awake.

"Hey Lils! How did you sleep?" James asked sitting down, Indian style next to her.

"Good, after you came," Lily replied and then yawned probably the largest yawn James had even seen.

Just then Sirius and Remus burst into the room.

"James, Halloween is in only two weeks and-" Remus shouted, but then stopped at the sight of Lily and James on the bed together.

"A sleepover and I wasn't invited?" Sirius asked and started pouted.

Lily sat up and threw a pillow at Sirius while she blushed a deep red.

"Oooh you made James blush, Padfoot," Remus said smacking Sirius on the back.

Sirius and Remus started laughing at the two, but when Michelle and Becka arrived they stopped.

"What is so funny?" Becka asked from the doorway.

"Oh nothing _unusual, _James and Lily were just having a sleepover," Remus said sarcastically.

"Yeah and they didn't invite me," Sirius joked and went back to his fake pout.

"Oh shove it Padfoot," Remus said giving Sirius a playful shove in the shoulder.

Sirius was not ready for this and ended up falling over onto Michelle, who blushed the darkest red and shoved Sirius off her.

"We will just be going now," Michelle said and dragged Becka off into Lily's room to exchange their happiness.

"Girls," Sirius said.

"Sirius!" 'James' shouted.

"What Prongs? It isn't like you're a girl," Sirius said and then raised an eyebrow at 'James'. (A/N – ok I know a lot of people have been getting confused so I think I will just clear this up right now once and for all. When I say things like 'Lily' and 'James' I mean like the person's body. So if I said something like 'James' said it would really be Lily talking, just James' body. Do you get it? And if it doesn't have the little quote things then it is just that person. So 'James' means Lily and 'Lily' means James. James means James and Lily means Lily. Hopefully that helped and just didn't make you more confused.)

"Oh…um…yeah…heh," Lily said, trying to cover up the fact that she had just tried to be herself, which shouldn't be happening since she was in James' body.

"Well, if you will just excuse me, I am going to hang out with Becka and Michelle," James said, getting up and leaving the room.

"So Prongs, looks like Lily is becoming quite fond of you," Sirius said which made Lily blush.

"Umm…yeah I guess you could say so," Lily said.

"Enough of this. Now for the pranks," Remus said and got out parchment and a quill. He joined Sirius and 'James' on the bed for planning.

----------------------------------------

(James, after he leaves the room.)

James got up off the bed and left his room. He walked over to Lily's room and was greeted by Michelle and Becka grinning.

"Sleepover, eh?" Becka said winking at James. (A/N – haha, eh? God I love Canadians…)

Michelle started talking before James could respond, "He fell on me." Michelle smiled and her face got all dreamy.

"Oh suck it up, it is just Sirius. I could arrange for him to fall on you again," James said and walked the rest of the way into them room, with Becka and Michelle following at his heals. All three sat down on Lily's bed together.

"Ok, first of all, Michelle get over yourself," Becka began and Michelle started frowning and glaring at Becka. "Secondly, we want all the details of your escapade with Lily. Oh and please tell it like a girl would; guys just aren't umm descriptive enough."

"But I am a guy," James complained.

"Eww gross," Sirius said from the doorway.

Michelle, Becka and James all turned to face Sirius.

"She isn't a man. We were just umm…joking," Michelle said, trying to cover it all up.

This didn't stop Sirius. "Yo Remus, James, Lily is a man," Sirius shouted across the room.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom," Remus said.

"Oh yeah, but I just couldn't help eavesdropping on the girls I mean two girls and a man," Sirius said.

"I am not a man," James insisted.

"Then why did you say you were," Sirius asked matter-a-factly as Remus and Lily showed up behind him.

Lily was staring daggers into him and mouthing something along the lines of, 'Why the hell would you say something like that with Michelle and Becka in the same room and Sirius and Remus only one room away?'

"Ok group meeting," Becka shouted and everyone filed into a room.

James looked at Becka with a confused look, but she mouthed just trust me.

"Ok Lily is James and James is Lily. End of story," Becka stated simply.

"JAMES POTTER, WE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NOW!" Lily shouted and ran out of her room and back to James' room, slamming the door shut behind.

"Well that didn't go as well as I expected," Becka said sitting down on Lily's bed.

"Thanks a lot Becka, now Lily hates me," James complained and slumped down against the wall.

"This is some Jerry Springer shit," Sirius muttered. (A/N – ok I know I stole that line from the movie White Chicks, but hey this is facfiction. Oh and I know that wizards probably don't watch Jerry Springer, let alone know what a television is, but people just bare with me here please.)

"Great now James has gone into his damn sulk again," Remus complained.

They all heard Lily leave James' room with a slam and stomp of out of James and Lily's common room.

"Someone is in a good mood," Michelle commented sarcastically.

"Come on James lets just go to breakfast," Becka said comforting Lily. This past week she had come to realize how much James really loved Lily. Now Becka felt completely awful because it was her fault that Lily was angry with James.

"You guys can go on without me," James said from his slump against the wall.

"Oh no you don't," said Sirius and pulled James to his feet. "NO MORE SULKING!" Sirius screamed right into James' face in a blood-curdling shout.

"Damn Sirius, you didn't need to wake the whole castle," Michelle said as she clasped her hands to her ears.

James looked completely awake now. "Hey at least it worked," said Becka.

The group of five left Lily's room and made there way to the great hall. They arrived only to find Lily screaming at Dumbledore and everyone staring at her.

"Bloody hell, that is my arse she is getting in trouble," James began and then remembered Dumbledore already knew that they had switched bodies. James remembered that he only had two weeks left to be Lily. November first he would be back in his own body, be rid of Josh and have Sirius and Remus back. The thought comforted him.

They all headed over to Gryffindor table together and made themselves comfortable.

Lily finally came over and sat down with them.

"I would just like to apologies to all of you. I umm…talked to Dumbledore and he laughed and said it was ok," Lily said looking down at 'her' lap.

Sirius burst out laughing and James looked like he had never been happier.

"It is ok Lily," Michelle and Becka said and pulled Lily into a hug.

"We are still going to hang out with James though," Michelle said and stuck her tongue out at Remus and Sirius.

"But Lily is no fun. No offense Lily," Sirius said and started pouting.

"Oh yeah no offense. I just feel sooo loved. Not," Lily said and started pouting with Sirius.

"Don't be such babies," Remus said and threw a piece of chicken at Sirius. (A/N – ok yes I know that some of them are eating chicken for breakfast, but hello this is Sirius, Remus and James we are talking about.)

They all started laughing as Sirius attempted to lick sauce off his face.

Just then Dumbledore stood up and silenced the room. He cleared his throat and began talking, "I have decided that we start a new tradition at Hogwarts. We will call it Holiday Baskets. We will pick three girls from each house and then will put together a lunch basket. Then to raise money for a further event we will auction off each girl and the person who wins gets to share lunch with them on Monday and gets half of the day of classes off to spend time in Hogsmeade with them. You will have to make up the work you missed; I just thought you guys would have fun with this. You can all continue with breakfast. I will contact the 12 chosen girls by dinner tonight. Have a good weekend." Dumbledore finished and sat back down.

Half the boys were looking over at 'Lily' and mentally counting how much money they could spare. James looked like he was about to die.

"I'm not voting for you, James," Sirius said.

"He will probably get stuck with Josh," Michelle teased.

"This is so not cool. One of you have to save me from the horror," James complained.

Just then Josh came over, "Hey Lily, don't worry I will vote for you." Josh winked at 'Lily' and then left.

"I told you this was a horror. I cannot spend another day dating Josh, but Dumbledore expects me to last two more weeks," James grumbled as her ate his cereal.

"This is going to be so hilarious. Too bad your not gay, mate or you would have a lot of fun with this," Sirius said and then started choking on his chicken because he was laughing so hard.

"Himliccio," Lily said as she pointed her wand at Sirius. He immediately stopped choking.

"Thanks lils," Sirius said as he caught his breath.

"Anyway," Becka began, "Who do you think they will pick?"

"Lily obviously," Michelle said.

"Ooo what if all three of us get picked?" Becka squealed.

"Do I really have to be auctioned off to q whole bunch of horny little boys going through puberty?" James complained.

"It will be fun," Michelle tried to reassure him.

"Yeah for you," James shot back.

"I wonder who will vote for me if I get picked," Michelle said and started to look dazed.

Sirius looked alarmed, "Other people can vote for you, but I am going to win."

"Whoa aren't you the possessive one," Remus said and punched Sirius in the arm.

Sirius turned bright red and tried to make up an excuse while Lily and Becka were both sharing private smiles with Michelle.

"If you will excuse us boys," Michelle said and left the room, dragging Lily and Becka with her.

Once they were clear of the great hall, Michelle started jumping up and down and squealing.

"Ok Michelle, you need to calm down," Becka said.

"Deep breathing," Lily added.

"I know, I am just so happy," Michelle said resting her head against the wall of the hallway.

"Well my special moment is still to come," Becka said and sighed.

"Becka, we all know Remus likes you. You guys are both just umm a bit too shy," Lily said trying to cheer up her friend.

"But then again, you guys did kiss. That has to be a good sign," Michelle said trying to cheer Becka up as well.

"Yeah, but he hasn't really mentioned anything about that since it happened," Becka complained.

"Maybe he just needs a little bit of help," Lily suggested as a devious grin slid across her face.

"You have changed Lily, but lets hear this plan that I know you are scheming," Michelle said, getting excited.

"Well it isn't anything big or anything, but I was thinking that we could lock Becka and Remus in a room together and just conveniently leave them there for awhile," Lily said.

"I am standing right here you know," Becka said.

"Ok, Becka would you mind if we locked you up somewhere with Remus for a couple hours?" Michelle asked.

"A COUPLE HOURS?!" Becka said and stared, flabbergasted, at Michelle.

Michelle returned Becka's stare with a raised eyebrow, "You know you would enjoy it, but fine will just leave you there for like thirty minutes."

"Well...yeah…I would, but thirty minutes sounds more reasonable," Becka confessed and then turned red.

"Ok, now we just need a room," Michelle said.

"My dears, we can use the room of requirement," Lily said.

The two girls gave lily a quizzical look so Lily had to explain the room to them…

-------------------------------------------------

(Remus's pov. It is after breakfast and the boys are hanging out in the Gryffindor Common Room.)

Becka walked in through the portrait hole. Remus would have expected Lily and Michelle to be with her, but no one came in after Becka. He watched as Becka walked over to the sofa where him, Sirius and James were sitting.

"Hey you, I was wondering if you would help me with my homework," Becka said to him.

James and Sirius both raised eyebrows at Remus.

"Umm…sure Becka," Remus stuttered.

"Come on, let's go to the library where we won't be disturbed by these fools," Becka said smacking Sirius upside the head.

"Hey what about James?" Sirius said rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

"Sorry, but I don't want to ruin Lily's body," Becka said and then walked off with Remus following her.

"Girls," Sirius muttered.

"I heard that," Becka yelled just as she left through the portrait hole with Remus.

The pair set off down the hall. After awhile Remus realized this wasn't the way to the library.

"Becka, where are we going?" Remus asked.

"To the library silly," she said and picked up the pace.

Just then, Becka stopped and a door appeared that wasn't there before.

"Why are we at the room of requirement?" Remus asked, puzzled.

"Just because now come on," Becka said and walked into the room.

"Maybe we should just go to the library," Remus said. This didn't seem right to him. He felt like he was walking into a trap.

"Oh now you don't," said a voice behind Remus and he felt himself shoved into the room. He heard the door close behind him and a familiar voice whisper a spell to keep the door locked. He heard to people walking off down the hall, giggling.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Remus said standing up and facing Becka.

"Well, yes, but I just wanted to spend some time with you Remus. You just seem so distant and you haven't mentioned the…umm…kiss we had a while ago. I don't know, I just wanted to know what you were thinking," Becka said looking down at her feet and frowning.

"Look, Becka, I am sorry, but right now we can't be together. You just wouldn't like me if you knew me. I really like you and that is why it won't work out," Remus said looking down at his feet as well.

"But…why?" Becka asked as a little tear rolled down her cheek. "I really like you Remus, nothing is going to change that."

"Believe me, this would," Remus said.

"Try me," Becka said as she worked up her courage.

"I AM A WEREWOLF!" Remus spit out and then looked away, disgusted with himself. He was prepared for the scream, but what came next was so unpredictable to him.

"Oh Remus," Becka said and walked the few steps between them. She pulled Remus into a hug and started crying on his shoulder. "I am so sorry. I had no idea."

Remus wrapped his arms around Becka, "So…umm…you aren't afraid of me?"

"Of course not," Becka said and pulled back her face so that she was looking into Remus's eyes.

"I am so sorry that I didn't tell you earlier Becka," Remus began, but was cut off by Becka pulling him into a small, gentle kiss.

"It's ok," she whispered into his lips. "Now is better than never."

Remus couldn't help but smile. He pulled Becka in closer and made the kiss deeper.

The continued to kiss until the door flung open to reveal a laugh Michelle and Lily.

"Well I see the plan worked," Michelle said grinning.

"We will just be leaving now then, won't we," Lily said as she grabbed Michelle and dragged her off down the hall after she closed the door.

Becka and Remus pulled apart and started laughing as the pair left.

"Well…umm…so does this mean…umm…we are going out?" Becka asked as she stared at her hands.

"Only once you answer this question. Becka would you like to be my girlfriend or would you like to be girlfriend?" Remus asked when Becka looked up at him.

"Neither," Becka said and made Remus frown. "I wouldn't like to be your girlfriend, I would love to!"

Remus grinned and pulled Becka back into another kiss.

"You are so silly Becka," Remus said and then left the room with Becka's hand in his.

-----------------------------------------

Author's notes – ok well that was the chapter people. Yes I know it took me so long to finish that, but I was having like major writers block so I didn't write a lot. I think I might be cured for a little while, or at least we can hope because writer's block sucks. Also I was wondering if I started writing another story besides this one, if you guys would read it. I was thinking starting another story written in like diary format because I love diaries. Anyway tell me your thoughts so I will have some input on whether I start another story.

Now for review thanks:

Born2driveat16 –I am glad that you love the chapter. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have had a cold for a while and a bad case of writer's block. Keep reading please!

Scaryfreak419 – lol, yeah I know what you mean by confusing. It is so hard to write the story now that they had switched. I hope the thing I put at the beginning of this chapter helps out a bit. I am glad you like it though, despite the confusion. Lol.

Freakin-person – Lol. Yeah I know, as I told scaryfreak419 it is so hard to write since they have switched. I keep confusing myself also. Anyway it is ok that you don't have any pranks yet. If you can think of some I would enjoy it, but you don't have to.

SEcReTaGeNtSpYgUrL – I am glad that you liked that chapter. Lol! Josh and James will probably get in a fight after James gets back to his own body. Lol. If they don't get in a fight, James is still going to steal Lily so no worried there. I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but now is better than never.

-Heh heh me

----------------------------------------------------


	20. Holiday Baskets

Disclaimer – I don't own hp because if I did this would not be on fanfiction, it would be in a bookstore, making me rich.

Author's note – Ahh I am so tired…

**Date chapter started: **Wednesday, December 22, 2004

**Date chapter ended: **Sunday, December 26, 2004

**Date story updated: **Sunday, December 26, 2004

Love 

_Breathtaking and devastating_

_You remind me of him_

_Crying out with pain and joy_

_I wish you weren't so cruelly beautiful_

_Me, Erin Hagen_

And now for the story…

------------------------------------------

Chapter 20 – Holiday Baskets

The girls who had been selected were Becka Romania, Michelle Brown and 'Lily Evans' from Gryffindor, Latoya Daniels, Diamond Johnson and Marcy Lawyer from Ravenclaw, Trish Gibson, Melanie O'Neil and Rosie Roselyn from Hufflepuff and Christy Rover, Latrice Vancouver and Narcissa Black from Slytherin.

It was Sunday and the group of six had settled down in their normal spot at the Gryffindor table for lunch.

"I cannot believe I have to be some bloody holiday basket girl for this stupid auction," James complained to anyone around him who would listen.

"Aww come on Jamsie-poo, I will vote for you," Sirius said batting his eyelashes at his friend.

"Thanks, but no thanks," James said shoving his hand into Sirius' grinning face.

"James you know this will be fun," Michelle said as she took another bite out of her grilled cheese sandwich.

"What if Josh wins you," Remus sniggered.

"You're talking about me like I am some kind of merchandise," Lily informed everyone at the table very disapproving.

"No we are talking about James like he is merchandise," Becka corrected her friend.

"Yeah but it is my body," Lily said.

"And I really nice one at that," James chimed in.

"What can I say? I am just too sexy for my own good," Lily cooed which got everyone laughing.

"I won't hold it against you," James teased.

"Ok enough of this sappy love stuff. You are going to make me vomit," Sirius said.

"I think it is sweet Siir," Michelle said.

"Well of course you do because Sirius would never be sweet to anyone so you have to rely on other people's love lives," Remus said and was soon hit in the head by the rest of Michelle's sandwich.

"Call your friend off," Remus said crouching behind Becka.

"Oh Michelle don't get so edgy it isn't like I am dating you," Sirius said trying to help his friend out.

Michelle frowned at Sirius, "Well…umm…if that is the…umm…I think I will go to the ladies." Tears started to well up in her eyes as she excused herself and left the great hall.

"Look what you have done now mate," James said.

"You are such a friggin jerk Sirius," Lily said and threw her goblet of tomato juice at him and then left the great hall behind Michelle. (A/N – ok yes I know it would look strange with Lily in James' body following Michelle, but she needed to comfort her friend even if she was a guy at the moment. I think we can all relate with the needing to comfort a friend but not being a girl in a guy's body. Lol.)

"Sorry Remus, but I have a friend in need," Becka said. She gave Remus a quick peck on the cheek and then left to follow her two friends.

"Crap, I so screwed things up," Sirius said and smacked his head down onto the table.

"We can just add this one to the almost never ending list of mistakes," James said.

"You're not helping," Remus informed James.

"Look Sirius, if she is so important than just go after her. If you don't, you will end up like me: single, lonely and having your eye candy stolen by a real jerk," James said Sirius.

Sirius looked up. "I guess you're right," Sirius said.

"I am always right," James said, grinning.

"Sure…" Remus sniggered.

"Ok no, I cannot do this," Sirius said and put his head back down on the table.

"Ok, but you are going to have to make it up to her somehow," Remus told Sirius sympathetically.

"Make it up to her on Monday," James suggested.

----------------------------------------------------------

(Ok let's go back in time a little bit to when Michelle left the great hall.)

"Oh Michelle don't get so edgy it isn't like I am dating you," Sirius said trying to help his friend out.

Michelle felt like someone had stabbed her. Well sure, he was telling the truth; they weren't dating, but that didn't mean he had to just thrust it out into the open. It didn't necessarily mean that he didn't like her, but she just decided to jump to conclusions.

Michelle frowned at Sirius, "Well…umm…if that is the…umm…I think I will go to the ladies." Tears started to well up in her eyes as she excused herself and left the great hall.

She headed for the loo to go hide out in one of the stalls for a while. Not after a few minutes of being in the loo, Michelle heard the door swing open

"Michelle?" she heard James' voice say.

"I'm in here Lily," Michelle told her friend.

A moment later, 'James' appeared at the stall pulled Michelle into a hug.

"It's ok Michelle. Sirius was just being Sirius: dumb and oblivious," Lily reassured her friends.

"Hey you left out 'really damn sexy'," Michelle said and giggled.

Lily joined her friend in laughing when Becka showed up.

"Are you ok, Michelle?" she asked, her voice filled with concern for her friend.

"I am feeling a little bit better, but I don't know. It just hurts," Michelle mumbled.

"Don't worry, things will work out," Becka assured her.

"Eventually…" Michelle mumbled again.

"Come one Michelle, don't be so low. You get to be a Holiday Basket Girl and have fit fellows bid on you," Lily teased. (A/N – wow, fellow is such a funny word.)

"And you are going to miss you on all the fun," Becka teased Lily.

"No, I just get to be one of those fit fellows," Lily said, getting up and strutting around the loo.

"Feeling better now?" Becka asked as they all calmed their giggles.

"Yeah, lets go finish lunch," Michelle said as she departed the loo with Becka and Lily at her heels.

They all returned to the great hall and sat down a few seats away from the marauders for Michelle's sake.

"She is still upset," Becka and Lily mouthed to Remus and James who gave understanding nods and pointed at Sirius with sympathy.

They day continued on as usually, except Michelle wouldn't talk to Sirius and she kept trying to avoid him. Michelle even had her and Becka spend the night in Lily's room with James so that he could console her feelings for Sirius.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(It is the next day, Monday. It is the day of the Holiday Basket Girls!)

Michelle rubbed the sleep from eyes and knocked her elbow into a familiar person, Becka.

"Rise and shine so we can be auctioned off," James shouted sarcastically from Lily's bed.

"The excitement in this room is just overwhelming," Lily added sarcastically from the doorway.

Michelle and Becka both sat up and said hi to Lily.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"A bit better. At least I will have lots of hot guys bidding on me," Michelle said.

"Yeah, well I am not feeling great," James announced from the bed. "Someone just kill me so I can get the horror over with already."

"Oh shut up," Lily said, as Becka threw a pillow at James.

"I was trying to sleep you fools," Becka said, groggily.

"You had to wake up anyway. It is Monday and we have classes and breakfast," Michelle said as she stood up and stretched.

All of them got up and dressed. The group of four headed off to the great hall for yet another breakfast. They were quickly called over by Remus and Sirius. Michelle followed, reluctantly.

They second they had sat down, Dumbledore stood up and called everyone to silence. "Today is the Holiday Basket Girl auction day. Holiday Basket Girls will meet here in the great hall for half of their last class before lunch. Bring your baskets. That is all you need to know for now. I will tell you the rules at lunch. Enjoy your breakfast," he said and sat back down to eat.

"So Remus, who are you going to buy?" Sirius asked in a more cheerful mood than yesterday.

"Well my Becka of course," He said wrapping his arm around Becka and giving her a gentle kiss on the table.

"Too much information!" Sirius said loudly. (A/N – My sister uses that phrase all the time. Hey Tara!)

"Oh shut up Padfoot," James said from across the table.

"Just because I am not going to bet on you doesn't mean you can treat me with disrespect," Sirius shot back.

"You wish," James said.

"Wow James, you really are turning into a girl," Michelle said, making everyone laugh.

"Well I guess that would make me a lesbian because I am still in love with my dear Lily flower," James said batting his eyelashes at Lily.

"And I thought Sirius was full of himself," Lily said, playfully shoving James away.

"Oh, don't worry, Padfoot is always full of himself," James said.

"Well, it is just hard when everyone is in love with you," Sirius said.

"I'm not in love with you and I never will be you crackhead," Becka said and then went back to cuddling with Remus on the bench.

"Denial," Sirius answered, grinning.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," Michelle said. She was starting to fell better. Sirius was after all just being Sirius.

"I won't if I could only have you, beautiful," Sirius said, turning his attention to Michelle.

"Well, if you insist," Michelle said and gave him a little kiss on the lips. "Don't get used to it though."

Sirius looked completely startled when Michelle kissed him. "Wait…erm… aren't you like…uhh…mad at me?" Sirius asked.

"Yes and no," Michelle answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, completely confused.

"I am a girl, you wouldn't understand," She said. This made Becka and Lily laugh. They were glad to finally have Michelle back.

They group finished breakfast and left the great hall to go to classes. They took all their classes but James, Michelle and Becka left their last class half an hour early. They made their way to the great hall together.

------------------------------------------------------------------

(In great hall all the girls assembled and Dumbledore is there.)

"Ok, it is good to see that you all got here on time. I would like you to know that only fifth years and above are allowed to vote so that you girls don't have to worry about spending half the day with a someone five years younger that you. You girls are allowed to socialize for the twenty minutes before lunch starts while I set up a stage," Dumbledore said and then excused himself to set up a stage for the girls to stand on.

"Well lets see who is here," Michelle said, looking around the room.

"Well there is Latoya Daniels, seventh year, Marcy Lawyer, seventh year, and that other girl from Ravenclaw who is sixth year," Becka said as she looked around as well.

"I think her name is Diamond Johnson," James said.

"Oh look, there is Trish and Melanie, seventh year, from Hufflepuff. They are really nice," Michelle said.

"Yea, I think I dated Trish once," James said.

"Oh shut up, your ego is suffocating me. There is Rosie, fifth year from Hufflepuff. Hey, it is Christy Rover, sixth year, from Slytherin. She is like the only nice Slytherin existing," Becka said.

"Padfoot can brag about a relative being a Holiday Basket Girl because there goes Narcissa Black," James said.

Michelle shuttered, "That girl is a witch. Oh god, there goes her little friend Latrice Vancouver."

"Well at least there are some nice people here," Becka said. "Come on, lets go talk to Christy."

"Sure," Michelle and James said and then followed Becka to go talk to Christy.

Becka, Michelle, James and Christy had been chatting for a while when Dumbledore came back over to the Holiday Basket Girls.

"Ok, we have our stage and everything else we need. People should start showing up in five minutes. Just know that you have to be on the stage when people start coming in. The order of you girls is Trish Gibson, Latrice Vancouver, Becka Romania, Christy Rover, Diamond Johnson, Latoya Daniels, Michelle Brown, Narcissa Black, Marcy Lawyer, Rosie Roselyn, Melanie O'Neil and lastly Lily Evans. Just make sure you are in that order and have your baskets. Good luck," Dumbledore said and then left chuckling to himself.

"This is just going to be so fun," James said sarcastically.

"Oh, I think it will be fun, although I am a tad bit nervous," Christy admitted.

"We will all be fine," Becka assured them, but then started laughing uncontrollably because of James' situation.

Christy, Michelle and James all stared at her.

"Is something wrong?" Michelle asked.

"Nothing, just something random," Becka said as she caught her breath.

"Ok then…" Christy said.

"So who do you want to vote for you?" Michelle asked everyone.

"No one," James answered quickly.

"I think that Justin bloke from Ravenclaw in kind of cute," Christy admitted.

"Well, Remus said he was going to buy me," Becka said with the biggest grin ever on her face.

"I hope Sirius wins me," Michelle said, getting all dazed. "Did he mention anything about me 'Lily?'" Michelle asked.

"Yes something about wanting to make it up to you on Monday because of the whole Sunday incident," James said.

"Really? Ooo I cannot wait!" Michelle squealed.

Just then people started arriving so they girls headed up to the stage to get in order. Once everyone was settled, Dumbledore stood.

"Ok, now that everyone had arrived I can tell you the rules. Only fifth years and above can bid. You cannot win more than one person. You can bid on people unless you have already won someone. There is no limit for how much you can spend on a person. There is no minimum value either. Now we shall start with the biding. Professor McGonagall, if you would," Dumbledore said and left the stage, only to be replaced by Professor McGonagall.

"First up we have Trish Gibson. She is a seventh year from Hufflepuff," McGonagall began. The she continued to read from the card Trish had put together about herself, "She enjoys reading and romantic guys. She likes to play soccer during the summer and swimming is one of her many hobbies. Who would like to start the biding?"

Trish Gibson was fairly descent looking. She had a short, sporty haircut causing her brown hair to rest around the bottom of her ears. She had large, green, curious eyes that sometimes changed to reddish brown in bright light. She wasn't very tall, only averaging about four feet and 10 inches.

"Five sickles," a boy near the back of the room shouted.

"We have five sickles, going once, going twice –" McGonagall said

"Six sickles and three knuts," another boys shouted

"Anyone else?" McGonagall asked

"Seven sickles," said the other boy.

"Going once, goings twice, sold to the boy in the rear," McGonagall said and motioned for the lad to come up to the stage.

The boy made his way through the crowd and up onto the stage. He handed professor McGonagall the seven sickles and then was led off the stage with Trish by Dumbledore.

"Next up we have Latrice Vancouver. She is a seventh year from Slytherin," McGonagall said as Latrice stepped forward. "Latrice enjoys pureblood company and not much else," McGonagall said, reading from Latrice's card.

Latrice had jet-black hair with icy blue eyes to match. She had eyes that glared at everyone she saw. Her skin was so pale, it almost looked white the eyes. She had a bony figure that made her look nearly like a skeleton. She was a tall girl, towering to a height of about five feet and ten inches.

"Half a knut," shouted Sirius from the Gryffindor table. Most of the great hall erupted into laughter.

"One sickle," shouted a boy from Slytherin as everyone calmed down.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the boy from Slytherin," McGonagall said as the boy approached the stage and handed McGonagall a sickle.

"Next up we have Becka Romania. She is a seventh year from Gryffindor." McGonagall picked up her card and began to read, "She enjoys walks in the woods, shy guys, and starry nights."

"Five galleons!" Remus shouted from the Gryffindor table.

"Whoa quite an offer there. Anyone else? Going once, going twice, sold to Remus from Gryffindor house," McGonagall said.

Remus made his way to the stage where he paid McGonagall and Becka slipped her hand into his.

The same thing continued with Christy Rover getting won by Justin for one galleon, Diamond Johnson getting sold for 14 sickles and Latoya Daniels getting sold for ten sickles and 14 knuts. It was now Michelle's turn.

"Now we have Michelle Brown. She is a seventh year from Gryffindor. She likes dancing, singing and being mischievous. She loves guys who are playful and daring," McGonagall read.

"Ten sickles," said Lucious Malfoy

"Five galleons," Sirius shouted from Gryffindor table as he glared at Malfoy.

"Make that seven galleons," Lucious said, not backing down.

"Ten galleons!" Sirius shouted, glaring even more at Malfoy.

Malfoy stopped there. "Going once, going twice, sold to Sirius Black for ten galleons," McGonagall shouted.

As before it continued on with Narcissa Black being won by Lucious Malfoy for two galleons, Marcy Lawyer being won for seven sickles, Rosie Roselyn being won for one galleon and two sickles and Melanie O'Neil being won for five sickles.

Now it was at last 'Lily Evans' turn.

"Now, the last lady for today is the head girl herself, Lily Evans." McGonagall paused for all the boys that were whistling and hollering. "She is a seventh year from Gryffindor. She loved horseback riding. (A/N – I don't know if she really does but I am using this idea for later in the story. Oh and by the way James had Lily write the card so that the facts would be correct.) Another one of her loves is winter and the snow. She likes quiet and reading by a warm fire. She wants a guy who accepts her and is sweet, but says watch out because she is already taken," McGonagall finished and put the card down.

"Three galleons," called Josh from the Slytherin table.

"Five galleons," called Snape from the Slytherin table.

From up on stage, James was sweating all over, thinking, 'Oh god what if Snivelous wins me?' (A/N – ok I think that is how you spell Snivelous, but correct me if I am wrong.)

"Seven galleons," Josh called.

"Ten," called a boy who was unfamiliar to James.

"Twelve," Josh called.

"Fifteen," called another unfamiliar person.

"Twenty!" Josh shouted.

James was about to die. He needed someone to help him and someone to help him now. He had no luck though because Sirius and Remus had already bought Becka and Michelle. James caught Lily's eye in the crowd and gave her the most pleading look he could muster up. He thought for sure he was a goner, but then Lily did something totally unexpected.

"Thirty galleons!" Lily shouted and everyone turned to see who is was.

"Thirty-five," Josh said.

"Fifty galleons!" Lily shouted. This time Josh didn't try to win. He dropped his shoulders in defeat and let the enemy take the prize.

"Sold to 'James Potter', head boy from Gryffindor for fifty galleons," McGonagall said.

Lily walked to the stage, had a quick chat with McGonagall saying she had the money in her room and that over her grave she swore she would have it to either Professor McGonagall or Dumbledore before dinner. Then she left the stage with James.

Dumbledore chuckled as the two passed. James and Lily made their way to the room set up for the Holiday Basket Girls and they're buyers. Just as they left they heard McGonagall announce that they had raised seventy galleons, ten sickles and fourteen knuts. (A/N – no, I did not just make up a number. I actually added it all up after I went and found the first book where on page 75 it specifically says how much each coin is worth. Wow I am such a freak. Lol.)

Lily and James found the last empty table and sat down.

"I never felt more wanted in my whole life," James sniggered.

"Oh shut up, I am taking your money to pay for this," Lily said.

"No you aren't," James said

"I so am, I just saved your arse out there from, according to you, my evil boyfriend," Lily said.

"That's what you think, but we all know you think I am irresistible," James teased.

"Yeah, whatever, but technically I was buying myself," Lily informed him.

"You do have a point there," James said thinking.

"Oh course I have a point," Lily said.

"And I thought I was the one with the big ego," James sniggered again, but quickly stopped when Lily punched him in the arm.

"Ow, that hurt you abusive child," James said rubbing his arm where he had been hit.

James and Lily continued to talk and eat. About and hour later Dumbledore entered the room, "Is everyone ready to go to Hogsmeade now for a couple of hours?"

Everyone in the room chorused a yes and the filed out the room. Each couple got a separate carriage to ride to Hogsmeade in. They were allowed to come back at anytime that they wanted but they could only stay up to three hours.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N – ok now in three sections I am going to tell you about Sirius and Michelle's day, Remus and Becka's day and Lily and James' day. We shall start with Lily and James. Oh and by the way each of these things starts from when they get in their carriage so enjoy!)

Lily and James got into the carriage and it started to move away from Hogwarts and towards Hogsmeade.

"So where shall we go first?" Lily asked as she found the most comfortable way to sit down.

"Quidditch," James said grinning.

"Oh help me god," Lily said and sighed. "I paid fifty galleons for this?"

"Hey, don't give me that, you are making me pay the fifty galleons," James argued until he noticed that Lily was smiling.

"You're enjoying this Miss Lily Evans," James teased.

"I am not James Harold Potter," Lily argued, but couldn't help her grin growing larger.

"You are so enjoying your time with me," James said and moved to come sit next to Lily. "I know why too, because you love me."

"James Potter, I am astonished that you would even suggest such an idea. I have a boyfriend," Lily said almost to the point of giggling.

"That doesn't change the fact that you think I am sexy," James said leaning in for a kiss.

"I don't think so," Lily said as she moved her face and then started to tickle James.

James burst out laughing. Lily joined him, but she couldn't help wondering if James was right and she really did love him.

They eventually arrived in Hogsmeade and exited their carriage. James immediately headed towards the Quidditch store with Lily reluctantly following him.

They spent about an hour in the store until Lily finally managed to drag him from the store.

"We are never going to there again. The way you go on I thought it actually might be fun, but that was boring," Lily complained.

"Oh fine, where do you want to go?" James asked.

Lily's face lit up, "Costume shopping for the play!"

"Ooo costume shopping, so much fun," James squealed sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, we will have fun. You just wait and see," Lily said and dragged James off to the first costume store she saw.

"James, by any chance do you have the casting list?" Lily asked James as they entered the store.

"Nope but I can get in," James said as he pulled out his wand and conjured up the list.

_**Casting**_

_**Theseus – Remus Lupin**_

_**Hippolyta – Becka Romania**_

_**Egeus – Lucious Malfoy **_

_**Hermia – Lily Evans**_

_**Lysander – James Potter**_

_**Demetrius – Josh Madison**_

_**Helena – Latrice Vancouver**_

_**Philostrate – Frank Longbottom**_

_**Oberon – Kale Wilson**_

_**Titania – Michelle Brown**_

_**Puck – Sirius Black**_

_**Peaseblosson – Mallory Venice**_

_**Cobweb – China Breton **_

_**Moth – Christy Rover**_

_**Mustardseed – Tatiana Fletcher**_

_**Peter Quince– Matt Hanson**_

Nick Bottom – Charles Raller 

_**Francis Flute – Justin Roy**_

_**Tom Snout – George Larson**_

_**Snug – Kyle Turk**_

_**Robin Starveling – Riley Garrison **_

"Thank you," Lily said taking the list from James.

"Ok let's start at the top of the list and work our way down," James suggested.

Lily and James spent the rest of their time in Hogsmeade buying costumes. Dumbledore had agreed to pay for the costumes. Lily and James left the store, their arms full of bags of costumes. They walked to their wagon and got in.

"So was that so bad?" Lily asked James.

"Actually I had fun," James said.

"I thought you would," Lily said and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(Ok now I am going to tell you about Becka and Remus's time in Hogsmeade. We shall start with Becka and Remus in the carriage on their way to Hogsmeade.)

"So…" Becka said.

"Yeah…" Remus said.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a while.

"Lunch was good," Remus said, suddenly.

"Thanks," Becka said and started giggling.

"What?" Remus asked, taken aback.

"Nothing, this is just so awkward I thought I would laugh," Becka admitted.

"Oh," Remus said, fidgeting with his hands.

"Well…yeah…" Becka sighed.

"I never knew you like starry nights," Remus said.

"Oh yeah that thing," Becka said. "They are just so gorgeous."

"I like the stars too," Remus admitted.

"I will just have to take you star gazing sometime then, now won't I?" Becka teased.

"I would love too," Remus said and wrapped his arms around Becka and pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Me and my gorgeous Hippolyta can go star gazing anytime you want," Remus teased, using her character from the play.

Becka giggled and kissed him back, "Of course dear Theseus."

Becka and Remus arrived at Hogsmeade. They left their carriage and left to go do random shopping.

After about an hour of random shopping, they had their pockets full of jokes and candy. They made their way to the three broomsticks.

"Two butterbeers please," Remus said.

"Hey, I said I would pay for them," Becka pouted.

"My treat," Remus said as he handed Becka her butterbeer and made his way to an empty table.

Becka and Remus sat down and spent the next hour drinking butter beer, talking and snogging. After they got bored they decided to just head back to Hogwarts an hour early so they left the three broomsticks.

They made their way to the carriages and were quickly on their way back to Hogwarts.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(Now it is time for the best of all, Michelle and Sirius. I think we all know what is going to happen…)

"Ladies first," Sirius said as he held out his hand to help Michelle into the carriage.

"Why thank you," Michelle said as she blushed.

"It's my pleasure," Sirius said as he got in after Sirius and sat down next to her.

"So, Sirius what do you have to say for yourself?" Michelle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Forgive me Michelle, I am a changed man," Sirius joked.

Michelle laughed, "I am trying to be serious here. How you got the name Sirius is a mystery to me."

"Ok you want serous? I really am sorry Michelle. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can I have another chance," Sirius said, turning his face serous.

"I don't know. Can I have a kiss?" Michelle asked.

Sirius grinning, "Anytime you want." He pulled he up against him and pressed his lips against her gently. He pulled away slightly to tease Michelle and then moved back n again. He slowly brushed his lips to hers and then pressed up harder on them. He felt Michelle wrap her arms around him and pull him in closer. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and slowly massaged the bottom of her back with his fingers as they kissed. He slowly pulled apart from Michelle and gazed into her eyes. She was grinning like mad and he couldn't help but grin as well.

"You are a damn good kisser," Sirius said continuing to grin.

"Am I now?" Michelle said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes and I want to continue to kiss you, so I was wondering if you would fancy being my girlfriend Michelle Brown?" Sirius said.

"Any boy who will pay ten galleons and save me from Malfoy can definitely be my boyfriend," Michelle said and pulled Sirius back in for another kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes – Ok I know that I didn't tell you about Michelle and Sirius's whole day but I thought that was a good place to end the chapter. I hope you liked the chapter. I am getting so excited about the play. I went out and checked A Midsummer's Night Dream out of my library so that I can have an actually script for the play. Now it is time for review thanks:

Scaryfreak419 – I am glad that the confusion clearing up thing was helpful. If anything else is confusing you can just tell me and I will do another one on those. Don't worry I have decided that Josh is going to be officially out of the picture in two weeks time. That is two weeks Hogwarts time though not our time.

SEcReTaGeNtSpYgUrL – Lol, don't worry James and Lily will be together soon. I have it all planned out already.

Freakin-person – You're review was hilarious. Lol. Don't worry we all want to puke on Josh. Don't worry his arse will be gone soon. Lol yeah I know that Remus is always afraid that people will be afraid of him because he is a werewolf, but then again if your boyfriend was a werewolf you would be afraid wouldn't you? Lol. Wait who is the clea person you were talking about when you said, "thank god…no more romance between him and clea!"

g.c. Smores – I know I love A Midsummer's Night Dream. It is like the best play ever. I did it for my school play last year. I just got the book now so it is good! I am going to have so much fun doing the chapter with the play in it. It will probably be so long I will have to make it into two chapters. Lol.

Jessica black – Yay it is a new reviewer! I love new reviewers. Lol maybe I will put a hex on Josh. We all wish he would die. I might just make him conveniently fall off a cliff. Lol. He would have a deserted funeral because everyone hates him. Smiles deviously

-Heh, heh me

---------------------------------------------------------


	21. Rehearsals and feelings let out

Disclaimer – I do not own anything that is Harry Potter related because that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the play A Midsummer's Night Dream or any of the characters and the plot for it because that belongs to William Shakespeare.

Notes – ok this chapter is going to mostly be play rehearsals. I am still thinking if I will have other stuff too. I am not sure, but probably and now the 21st chapter will begin.

**Date chapter started: **Sunday, December 26, 2004

**Date chapter ended: **Thursday, December 30, 2004

**Date story updated: **Friday, December 31, 2004

A shoulder is the best tissue 

_Someone_

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21 – Rehearsals and feelings let out

"Ok lets take it from the top again," James said as Lucious Malfoy messed up for about the fifth time that day.

"People we need to get this right. There is only one more week until the play," Lily said as gave James' hand a squeeze of reassurance.

"Ok Act one, scene two," James called out

"Stand fourth Demetrius," Lucious Malfoy said.

Josh steps forward.

"My noble lord, this man hath my consent to marry her. Stand forth, Lysander." Lucious said.

'James' steps forward. Malfoy points an accusing finger at 'James'.

"That man hath bewitched the bosom of my child. Thou, thou Lysander, thou hast given her rhymes and interchanged love tokens with my child. With cunning hast thou filched my daughter's heart, turned her obedience, which is due to me, to stubborn harshness. And, my gracious Duke, be it so she will not here before your Grace consent to marry with Demetrius, I beg the ancient privilege of Athens," Malfoy growled.

Lily looked at 'her' watch and realized the time. "Ok everyone, we did good today. Practice tomorrow is again here in the library, at the same time," Lily said and dismissed everyone.

Everyone left, including Josh after he gave 'Lily' I peck on the cheek. Only James and Lily were left.

Lily slouched down into a chair again, "Well the play is coming along ok. The costumes we got last week look fabulous," Lily said giving James a warm smile.

"Yeah, practice was ok, but Josh just had to go and kiss me again. At least I am only stuck here for one more week," James said, grinning.

"You know you are going to miss my body, James Potter," Lily sniggered.

"Hey, since you're in love with me, I can have it anytime I want," James said winking at Lily.

"Oh you foul little boy," Lily said and threw a book at James.

He quickly caught it and replied, "I am a man, thank you very much."

Lily burst out laughing, "Yeah and I supposed the cow really did jump over the moon."

"Cow? Moon?" James asked confused.

"Never mind, it is a muggle thing," Lily said.

"Ahh, I see," James replied, coolly.

"If you will excuse me, I have to go do my homework now," Lily said as she got up to leave.

"Bye, tiger lily," James called as Lily left the library.

James, not wanting to be left alone in the library with Mrs. Kraken, the librarian, left soon after.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Next day, in the library, play rehearsal.)

"Do we really have to rehearse today? We got loaded with potions homework," complained Kale Wilson.

"Oh, shut up already," Michelle shouted.

"She must be having her monthlies because she is so grumpy," Sirius teased Michelle.

"You can shut up too, or you're next," Michelle shot back.

"Ok folks up and at them or you can be attacked by Michelle," Sirius said getting into his place.

China and Sirius make way onto the 'stage'.

"Begin," said James from his chair.

"How now mad spirit, wither wander you?" Sirius said as he offered space for China to sit down on.

"Over hill, over dale, thorough bush, thorough brier, over park, over pale, thorough flood, thorough fire. I do wander everywhere, swifter than the moon's sphere, and I serve the Fairy Queen, to dew her orbs upon the green," China sang and was then offered a drink by Sirius.

"I must seek some dewdrops here, and hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear," China says and then turns to leave.

She takes a better look at Sirius and then comes back, "Either I mistake your shape and making quite or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite named Puck. Are not you he that frights the maidens of the villagery, skim milk, and sometimes labor in the quern and bootless make the breathless housewife churn?" China asks. "Are you not he?"

"Thou speakest right! I am that merry wanderer of the night," Sirius says grinning. "I jest to Oberon and make him smile, when I a fat bean-fed horse beguile, neighing in likeness of a filly foal. And Sometimes lurk in a gossip's bowl, In very likeness of a roasted crab, and when she drinks, against her lips I bob, And on her withered dewlap pour the ale," Sirius finished and then China shrieks and leaves.

Everyone clapped and Sirius bowed, being full of himself as usual.

"Would anyone like a signed picture?" Sirius asked.

"No, but I would like a kiss," Michelle said as she bounced up to him, jollily and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Sirius started grinning like mad, until Lily slapped him, "You are being too joyful, you arse."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with being happy, you little prude," Sirius said, rubbing his cheek.

"I am not a prude, you little man whore," Lily screamed.

"James and Sirius fighting, not a good sign," said one of the cast members. The cast quickly left, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Becka and Michelle were left in the library.

"Fine, your not a prude, you're a slut," Sirius shot back.

"Slut? Oh really? Is that what I am now? And what makes me a slut?" Lily said glaring at Sirius.

"You're in love with James, but you start dating this Josh guy, but you are still all over James," Sirius said glaring right back at Lily.

Lily stood there stunned, not knowing what to say. She quickly found her voice and said, meekly, "At least I don't go through five girlfriends a week and break some many people's hearts that I can't even count a number so high. I wish you would just stop beating around the bush and just break it off with Michelle before she gets too attached to your lying and deceiving self."

Lily quickly ran from the room and left everyone in silence. Sirius stood there, fuming with anger.

Michelle walked over to Sirius and punched him square in the jaw. "You called my best friend a slut, and you know what? She is right you are a whore. I don't know why I even thought this would work. Sure, you didn't cheat on me that I know of, but we have only been dating for a week and you have already called my best friend a slut. You know what Sirius? Forget you, you are just a self-absorbed jerk," Michelle screamed and raced out of the library after Lily with tears streaming down her face.

Sirius stood there now with his jaw hanging open in surprise; a girl had never broken up with him before, let alone a girl who he was almost in love with.

"I don't even want to talk to you right now, Padfoot," James said and left the library as well.

Sirius was once again angry; his girlfriend had left him, he best friend was angry with him and this had all happened over a stupid little red head named Lily Evans.

"Its ok, Padfoot," Remus said assuringly.

"But, he hates me…" Sirius whimpered.

(A/N – ok I know that was sad but I just had to have a little more hate in the story. I am a sap, but happiness is just so much happier if it comes after a long fight with people you love. Don't you agree?)

----------------------------------------------------------

(Rehearsal the next day in an empty classroom.)

"Black, for the fifth time today, you are acting, which means using emotion so try putting some emotion into your damn words!" Lily screamed.

Everyone stared at 'James'; James never ever called Sirius, Black.

"You know what? I am through with this stupid play!" Sirius screamed and threw the flower prop he had been holding at Lily. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Lily was shaking with rage. "I give up, I hate this stupid play!" she screamed and left the room as well, only to be followed by James.

Once they were out of earshot James grabbed lily by the shoulders and stopped her from walking. "Lily, you really have to calm down. I am sorry about what Sirius said to you."

"I am not angry that he said it," Lily said as she slipped down to the floor. "It is that it's true." Lily covered her face and sobbed into her hands.

James gently wrapped his arms around 'himself' and patted lily on the back, "Sirius just has anger problems, he didn't mean it. You aren't a slut, Lily."

"But I am! Everything he said was true," Lily said covering her face once again.

James would have smiled if it weren't under these circumstances; Lily had just basically admitted that she was in love with him.

"Lily, just calm down. It is ok," James said pulling her into a hug.

She pushed him away, "James, it is not ok. What do you not see?"

"I see everything, Lily. You are just over reacting," James said.

"I am not over reacting! I know perfectly well how I feel James Potter! I just wish I would disappear," Lily sobbed.

"Be careful what you wish for, Lily," James warned her.

"Just go away James, it's not like you care," Lily said and shoved him away.

James put his hands on either side of Lily's face and turned her face up to him, until her eyes were looking directly into his, "Don't you ever say I don't care about you Lily, don't you ever say that again." And then with that James got up and walked away, leaving lily to sob in piece.

--------------------------------------------

(Next day, rehearsal, in another empty classroom.)

By the next day Lily had gotten over being so upset, but she was still angry with Sirius, Sirius was still angry with her, James was still pissed off at Sirius, Michelle was still avoiding Sirius, Sirius was still depressed over Michelle and James, Becka and Remus were just being neutral and James was always quiet around Lily because he never knew what to say to her now.

"Ok, is everyone here and accounted for?" James asked the group of people gathered in the room.

"Everyone, but Sirius," Lily answered.

James stomped his foot down with annoyance, "Excuse for a minute. You can start practice without me." And then James left the room.

James made his way to the astronomy tower, where he knew Sirius liked to sit when he was upset. James silently climbed the stairs and then knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," he heard Sirius say.

James entered the room and made his way over to Sirius who sat on a bench. James sat down besides his best mate.

"What do you want, James?" Sirius asked, without looking at James.

"Sirius, what is wrong. I know that I shouldn't have been so pissed off at you, but you were really out of line, Padfoot," James said, wondering if using the infamous nickname would cheer Sirius up a bit.

"I am just worried Prongs," Sirius said, turning to face James. "It's just that you are head over heals after her and look how she treats you. I hate to see you being used. Lily Evans is just such a mental case."

"I can take care of myself mate. Lily and me, we just have like an unspoken bond. It is just there below the surface. She will come to realize it eventually," James said, unsure of how long he would have to wait.

"I can't stand what she has done to you, though," Sirius complained, his eyes full of anger because of what James had gone through.

"Sirius, you just need to relax," James told his friend.

"I know, but now I have ruined everything. I completely ruined the play, Michelle hates me, Lily is probably never going to speak to me again not that, that would be a bad thing, but at least you don't hate me," Sirius said looking down at his lap.

"Michelle doesn't hate you. She is just angry. All you have to do is use that Sirius charm you have about you," James said grinning.

"I think I need to rely on something a little more stable," Sirius said as he tried to smile.

"Mate, I know just the thing that you need," James said grinning.

"What?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Food," James said grinning and the two left the astronomy tower to go to the kitchen.

They quickly made there way to the kitchen and were greeted by Nilly and Willia, their two favorite house elves.

"Master Black, sir, I see you have brought a guest. Is this naught the Lily Evans Master Potter is always talking about? What can Nilly get for you?" Nilly said looking up with big eager eyes.

"Yes sir, what can we do to be of service?" Willia said, standing next to her friend.

"A bowl of cookie dough ice cream please," James said plopping himself down on a bench.

"Give me some mint chocolate chip and five of your famous brownies," Sirius said grinning and sat down next to James.

"Nilly will be right back sir," Nilly said leaving the two with Willia.

"Is there anything else you desire?" asked Willia.

"No thanks, Willia. We are fine for now," Sirius said.

"Very good sir, very good. Call Willia if you need anything," Willia said and left the room.

"It is good to be back," James said, grinning as he relaxed on the chair.

"What are you talking about? I was here yesterday," Sirius said, grinning as well.

James chuckled as Nilly showed up with their ice cream and Sirius' brownies.

"Here you are Master Black and Miss Lily Evans," Nilly said and left the room once again.

"God, do I love these brownies," Sirius said, shoving one in his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back in the classroom where the play is being rehearsed.)

"When are they going to get back here? There are only a few more days until the play," Lily said as she paced.

"James calm down before you wear holes into your shoes," Frank said as he put a comforting hand on 'James'' shoulder.

"They should have been back by now," Lily said, as she continued to pace.

"They will get back soon enough," Remus said.

"And when they do, we need to have a group meeting, which means play rehearsal is over for today. You are all dismissed," Remus said and motioned for everyone to leave, but Michelle, Becka and 'James'.

"Remus what are you doing? We still have to practice, with or without Sirius and 'Lily'," Lily said, but it was too late because everyone had already left the room.

"Have fun rounding up the actors," Remus sniggered.

"Oh shut up Remus, she doesn't need you bothering he also," Becka said as she sat down on Remus' lap and Lily stuck her tongue out at Remus.

"I am just trying to have a little fun," Remus said and started pouted.

"Give me a break. I am your girlfriend not a nursemaid," Becka said.

"Enough of this," Lily said. "We are just going to have to go and find Sirius and James ourselves."

Michelle looked sheepish.

"Michelle, honey, you are going to be fine," Becka said as she walked over to Michelle and gave her a small hug.

The group of four then left the deserted classroom and with Remus' advice, headed straight for the kitchens.

As they had all expected, when they arrived in the kitchens, Sirius and James were shoving their faces with ice cream.

Before anyone could say anything, Sirius stood up, "Lily I would just like you to know that I am sorry that I let my anger get the best of me. I didn't mean what I said. I was just worried about James."

Lily had wanted to slap Sirius at first, but after he had apologized, she was too gob smacked to do or rather say anything.

"Could I get an, 'I accept you apology Sirius?'" Sirius asked waving his hand in front of Lily's face.

Lily shook out of being surprised and pulled Sirius into a hug.

"Umm?" Sirius said rather confused.

"I accept your apology," Lily said, letting him go. She then walked around him and sat down at his seat. She dug his spoon into his ice cream and started eating it. "I have to say, your ice cream is rather delicious Sirius," Lily announced and they all started laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Author's note – ok I know that chapter wasn't very exciting and I promise that Michelle and Sirius will get back together and don't worry because soon Josh shall be gone…forever…muahahaha!! But no there will be no homicide. Lol.

Review thanks:

g.c. Smores – Lol, yeah I was thinking about that, but I decided that Sirius is just so devious like puck and puck is just such an amazing character that causes so much mischievous. Lol. I am very glad that you liked it.

Brilover – Lol. Yes I do like Gilmore Girls, but actually I stole the idea from this amazing book I read called, "The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole aged 13 and 3/4." It is like the greatest book ever. Ahh yes the evil Josh, he will spontaneously combust in a few weeks. Lol.

Scaryfreak419 – I am glad that you love it. I just had to have them start flirting because it is so fun to flirt. Lol. I suck at flirting though. :) I hope this update was soon enough.

SEcReTaGeNtSpYgUrL – Lol. Lily is very clueless. I am glad that you liked the chapter and I am honored that you said I am almost as good as j.k. Rowling. Big grin and don't worry little crap head Joshy will be gone very soon…very soon indeed. Grins deviously

Freakin-person – ok thanks for the clear up because I was all like clea? Hmm…I wonder who that is. Lol yeah you are right, I would definitely not be there when a werewolf transforms. Lol, yes very innocent indeed. Lol, yes sisters are irritating.

Born2driveat16 – I know I cannot wait until the play either! Lol. I am getting excited about my own story…crazy me.

-Heh, heh me

------------------------------------------------------


	22. A Midsummer Night's Dream

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter because that is J.K. Rowlings and I do not own A Midsummer Night's Dream because that belongs to William Shakespeare, an amazing playwright.

Author's note – This is the chapter with the long awaited play!!!

**Date chapter started: **Friday, December 31, 2004

**Date chapter ended: **Sunday, January 2, 2005

**Date story updated: **Sunday, January 2, 2005

_Love makes fool of us all_

_I saw it on the cover of a book_

And now time for the long awaited play!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22 – A Midsummer Night's Dream

The remainder of the week had passed rather quickly. Michelle would once again talk to Sirius, but he still couldn't get more than words out of her. Lily was no longer feeling hate towards Sirius, but Michelle was still angry at times. Becka and Remus were happy as always. James and Lily were jumping with joy for the long awaited time to finally return to their own bodies.

It was Halloween night and the feast had just ended moments before. The group of six was now gathered backstage with the rest of the actors. From the side, they could see Dumbledore making his way across the stage and silencing the audience.

"Hogwarts students, I am proud to present to you A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare, a muggle playwright. I am honored that the play we have for you this evening was put together by our very own head students, Miss Lily Evans and Mister James Potter," Dumbledore said and a cheer went up through the crowd as Lily and James made their way out onto the stage to stand next to Dumbledore.

"Say a few words, if you wish," Dumbledore said to the two and then left them alone on the stage.

Lily took the microphone first. "I would just like to say thank you to all the actors who took part in the play because obviously we wouldn't have been able to put it on without them. I would also like to thank Jam- erm I mean Lily because of all her help and support. Lastly, I would like to thank Dumbledore for just the opportunity he had given us," Lily said and finished with a smile.

Lily handed the microphone to James who was standing next to her. "Ok, well erm I would just like to thank everyone that Lily- I mean James thanked and I would also like to thank James because he is just such an amazing person," James said, grinning at Lily who frowned at him. He responded by sticking out his tongue, which caused the audience to laugh.

"Anyway, we hope you will enjoy the play," Lily said, snatching the microphone out of James' grasp must to his discomfort.

Lily and James walked off the stage as the curtains closed.

The curtains open to reveal Remus and Becka out on a balcony. Becka is sitting in a fancy gown among flowers on a small concrete bench. Remus creeps up behind her with a single red rose in his hand. He wraps his arm around her waste and turns her to face him, "Now fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour draws on apace. Four happy days bring in another moon, but, o, methinks how slow this old moon wanes!"

Remus leans in closer to Becka, their lips almost touching. He whispers, just audible, "She lingers my desires, like a stepdame, or a dowager, long withering out a young man's revenue."

The pull into a small gentle kiss but Becka pulls away to flirt, "Four days will quickly steep themselves in night, four nights will quickly dream away the time, and then the moon, like a sliver bow new-bent in heaven, shall behold the night of our solemnities."

They lean in to kiss but pull away when they hear footsteps. Lucious Malfoy appears and says, "Happy be Theseus our renowned Duke!"

Remus is irritated from being interrupted, but still turns to Malfoy, "Thanks good Egeus. What's the news with thee?"

"Full of vexation come I, with complaint against my child, my daughter Hermia," Malfoy begins.

On queue, Lily, James and Josh enter.

The play continued, while backstage Sirius was trying to get Michelle to talk to him.

"Michelle, please won't you just let me explain why I said those things to Lily," Sirius said.

"Sirius, I don't have time for this. I am on soon," Michelle said, trying to avoid the conversation.

"Do you think I am dumb or something? You don't have to go on for a few more acts and my first scene is way before yours," Sirius said looking completely hurt.

"Sirius, if you want me to be truthful, I just don't want to have this conversation right now. This the first play I have ever been in and one of my best friends is going to be turning back into herself to day. I feel like I am about to puke and I just don't want to talk about this kind of thing at the moment," Michelle said trying to get around Sirius.

He grabbed her wrists, "Michelle, I am not letting you go anywhere until you really understand what I was all about that day."

"Sirius I am fine, I am talking to you right?" Michelle said looking up into his eyes. Bad move she thought as she saw all the pain in them. "Sirius please," she whimpered.

"Michelle will you just listen to me," Sirius begged as he loosened his grip only to catch Michelle as her knees gave way.

"Fine Sirius," Michelle said as she buried her face in his shirt, soaking it with her tears.

Sirius carries Michelle over to a bench hidden from everyone else. He gently puts her down, as she clings to his shoulders like a small child afraid of the dark.

"I was only upset because of how Lily has been treating James. You would have reacted the exact same way if you were in my place. I didn't mean to hurt Lily's feelings, but what she is doing is wrong. I don't exactly feel like she is a slut because that is too harsh, but she really needs to sort her feelings out for everyone's sake. I am really sorry if you were hurt by what I said to Lily, but please Michelle I really can't stand you angry with me," Sirius pleaded as he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I know Sirius, I can't stand being angry at you either," Michelle sobbed into his shoulder.

A small smile made it's way onto Sirius face as he hugged Michelle tighter, never wanting to let her go.

The two hear the end of the first scene and the second scene begin. Neither of them was needed yet so they stayed where they were.

"Sirius, I am sorry," Michelle whispered into his shoulder.

"It's ok Michelle," Sirius whispered back to her and then playfully nibbled on her earlobe, making Michelle giggle.

"Stop that, it tickles," she said as she pulled out of the hug and wiped all the tears off her face.

"I was just having a little fun," Sirius said and started pouting.

"Somehow I think you will have more fun doing this," Michelle said and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Sirius was completely caught by surprise but soon relaxed and started to enjoy himself. When they finally pulled apart Sirius was really dazed.

"I think I am going to leave now," Michelle said, grinning like mad even though around her eyes was still red and puffy from crying.

"But-" Sirius started to complain, but was cut off by another kiss.

Michelle pulled away after a couple minutes, "No if, ands or buts you naughty boy." And with that Michelle got up and walking away, still grinning.

Sirius sat there still somewhat confused; Michelle had apologized, then started making out with him and then just walked away. He had no idea what that meant. Sirius decided he would go find Becka and Remus so he could figure it all out.

Sirius got up and went to find his two friends, as the play continued on stage.

Charles Raller finished his song and starts to speak again, "That was lofty!"

Matt Hanson shakes his head, annoyed at Bottom, "Francis Flute, the bellows mender."

"Here, Peter Quince," answers an enthusiastic Justin Roy.

"Francis Flute, you must take Thisby on you," Matt says.

"What is Thisby? A wandering knight?" Justin asks, jumping up excitedly.

"No!" Matt shouts. "It is the lady that Pyramus must love!"

"Nay, faith let me not play a women! I have a beard coming," Justin complains, no longer happy.

Charles jumps up and shoves Justin out of the way; causing him to almost fall off the stage, "Let me play Thisby too! I will speak in a monstrous little voice," Charles says and then makes his voice extremely high, "Ah Pyramus, my lover dear! Thy Thisby dear and lady dear!"

"No you must play Pyramus!" Matt shouts. "And Flute, you Thisby. Robin Starveling the tailor."

"Here, Peter Quince," Riley says.

"You will be Thisby's father," Matt says and hands him his script. "Snug, the joiner, you the lion's part."

"Have you the lion's part written? Pray you, if it be, give it me, for I am slow of study," Kyle says.

"Let me play the lion's part too!" Charles shouts, shoving Kyle almost off the stage just like he did to Justin.

And play continues on while backstage Sirius has been talking to Remus and Becka. (A/N – sorry about all the switching back and forth between play and backstage, but I thought the chapter would be really boring if the whole thing was just the play. Hopefully I am not pissing you off or anything.)

"I will never understand girls," Sirius complained as he smacked his head into the wall for about the fourth time.

"Sirius, if you ask me and let me point out that I am one of Lily's best friends, then I say Michelle just wants to find out if you really do like her. She is just playing hard to get, so that she can find out if you are worth her time," Becka suggested.

"But what do I have to do to convince her?" Sirius said.

"Lets start off by not flirting with or dating other girls even though you and Michelle aren't together," Remus put in.

"But, that is like my whole life besides Quidditch and the marauders," Sirius complained.

"He is hopeless," Becka said. "What you need Sirius is therapy."

"Hey I find that offensive," Sirius said and started pouting.

Becka was about to say something else when James and Lily turned up, "Sirius you are on in less than five minutes.

"Oh crap," Sirius said and hurried off to get into costume.

"So what had been happening in our absence?" Lily asked.

"We will fill you in later. I want to make sure Sirius behaves himself on stage," Remus said and dragged Becka off to where they could get a good view of the stage from back stage.

Lily and James followed just as the curtains went to signal the end of scene two and the beginning of scene three.

China and Sirius came out onto the stage.

"How now mad spirit, wither wander you?" Sirius said as he offered space for China to sit down on.

"Over hill, over dale, thorough bush, thorough brier, over park, over pale, thorough flood, thorough fire. I do wander everywhere, swifter than the moon's sphere, and I serve the Fairy Queen, to dew her orbs upon the green," China sang and was then offered a drink by Sirius.

"I must seek some dewdrops here, and hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear," China says and then turns to leave.

She takes a better look at Sirius and then comes back, "Either I mistake your shape and making quite or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite named Puck. Are not you he that frights the maidens of the villagery, skim milk, and sometimes labor in the quern and bootless make the breathless housewife churn?" China asks. "Are you not he?"

"Thou speakest right! I am that merry wanderer of the night," Sirius says grinning. "I jest to Oberon and make him smile, when I a fat bean-fed horse beguile, neighing in likeness of a filly foal. And Sometimes lurk in a gossip's bowl, In very likeness of a roasted crab, and when she drinks, against her lips I bob, And on her withered dewlap pour the ale," Sirius finished and then China shrieks and leaves.

They leave and the lights dim on the stage. The two the return after the scenery has been changed.

"Our queen and all her elves come here anon," China said motioning towards the patch of moss surrounded by flowers that were conjured up in the middle of the stage.

"The king doth keep his revels here tonight. Take heed the queen come not within his sight. For Oberon is passing fell and wraith.

Just then Michelle and Kale appear from opposite sides of the stage and make their way to the middle, the whole time glaring at each other.

Sirius stands there with his jaw hanging open; Michelle looked amazing. Michelle had extending her hair magically so that it ended just below her breasts. She had left the color the same, but put large curls randomly placed along the top. She had made a small crown woven out of flowers that were a pale peach color and shone out against her dark hair. There were also small strands of golden thread that came down from the crown and ended below the breasts with her hair. She had left her eyes the same color as well. She had put on soft colored peach lipstick that blended against her tanned skin. She had put a soft pink eye shadow, which was barely noticeable, in a thin layer across her eyelids. She had take gold body glitter and drew little swirls with it along her arms and legs. She had on a silky gold gown the ended just above her bare feet.

Sirius caught himself staring as he met Michelle's eyes and she gave him a warm smile. He quickly closed his mouth and stopped staring directly at her.

"Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania," Kale said looking at Michelle, obviously captured by her beauty as well.

"What, jealous Oberon! Fairy, skip hence. I have forsworn his bed and company," Michelle said, glaring at Kale and then turning to leave.

"Tarry rash wanton. Am I not thy lord?" Kale says. (A/N – just to let you know, Oberon is basically calling Titania a rash whore. I just though I would tell you that to make sure you understand the crazy Shakespeare time language. Lol.)

Michelle turns around, looking like she has been slapped. Through gritted teeth she replies, "Then I must be thy lady."

"Why should Titania cross her Oberon? I do but beg a little changeling boy, to be my henchman," Kale replies, unfazed by Michelle's glares.

"Set you heart at rest. The fairyland buys not the child of me. His mother was a vot'ress of my order and for her sake I will not part with him," Michelle says.

"How long within this wood intend you stay?" Kale asks, deviously changing the subject.

"Perchance till after Thesus' wedding day. If you will patiently dance in our round and see our moonlight revels, go with us," Michelle says, her face softening.

"Give me the boy and I will go with thee," Kale replies.

Michelle becomes outraged and hissed at Kale causing him to back away. She shouts, outraged, "Not for thy fairy kingdom! Fairies, away!"

Kale shouts after Michelle, " Well go thy way. Thou shalt not from this grove til I torment thee for this injury. My gentle Puck, come hither."

Sirius attention still on Michelle as she exits the stage doesn't here Kale.

"My gentle Puck, come hither!" Kale shouts causing Sirius to jump and then fall over a rock, landing in the flowers. The whole audience starts cracking up uncontrollable as Sirius sits up, his face covered in dirt.

Lily, quickly thinking, cast a cleaning charm on Sirius from the side of the stage, making him nice and new once again.

Once Sirius had gotten a hold of himself, he got up and continued with the play. By now the audience had settled down.

While backstage, Lily and James were changing into their costumes. (A/N – they were in separate changing rooms, though.)

All of the sudden, Lily started to feel extremely queasy. She had just pulled her shirt on and was standing in only boxers. She quickly walked over to the stool in the corner of the changing room and sat down, putting her head down on her knees. She thought that she was going to barf any second, but the feeling left quickly. She started to feel extremely light and distant. She felt herself leave her body, or rather James' body and float out of the changing room. In her ghost like self she drifted down the hallway and into another room where her body lay motionless on the floor. She felt herself dive into her own body and then her vision went black for a couple seconds. Lily then found herself rubbing sleep from her eyes and looking into the mirror at the body she had missed for so long.

"Are you all right miss?" the mirror asks.

"Oh yes, I just felt a little lightheaded," was all Lily could muster up.

"If you say so deary," the mirror replied and slowly drifted back off to sleep with quiet snores.

Lily sat up and put her hands to her face. She finally had her face back, the one she had been used to for the almost 17 years. She stood up and almost fell over, not used to be so short. She was standing only in her undergarments and quickly realized that she should be getting ready for the end of the scene that she was in.

Lily put on her pale green dress that came down to her feet. She slipped on her sandals and quickly spelled her hair so that it looked glossy and combed. She grabbed the tan coat with the furry liner off the hook on her changing room wall and draped it around herself, slipping into the sleeves.

Once she was completely ready, she beamed and applied a little clear lippy and some very light green glitter in the corner of her eyes. She quickly hugged herself, after being so happy to finally be back to normal.

She then slipped out of her changing room and down the hall, passing James' changing room on the wall. She was going to keep walking but then she decided she better check on him, to make sure he was all right.

She turned around and walked back to his room, tapping on the door.

"Who is it?" she heard a voice ask that used to be coming from her mouth.

"It's me, Lily," Lily said.

James opened the door and let her in.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked as she sat down on the small stood, with James standing over her.

He shut the door and nodded, "Yeah, but that was just too bizarre for words."

"Tell me about it," Lily said shuddering. "I was completely freaked out."

James shuddered at the memory as well. "It is good to be back though," James said, admiring himself in the mirror.

"You are just so full of it," Lily teased and then got up to leave. "See you on stage Lysander," Lily said from the doorway.

James grinned, "I will be watching you Hermia."

The second Lily left the room, James started jumping for joy and doing a victory dance because he no longer had to kiss Josh.

"Isn't that a lovely dance, Potter," Josh said as he passed James' doorway.

"Lily seemed to think so when she visited my dressing room a few minutes ago, Madison," James said, grinning.

Josh glared back at James and then left of down the hall at a quite fast walk.

"Score," James said, quietly to himself.

James soon left his dressing room after he was all finished and made his way down the hall.

The play continued on all night with people laughing the whole way through. Everyone enjoyed themselves and eventually the play ended. (A/N – I am sorry that I didn't actually go and continue on the whole play but I thought it might be boring if I just kept going on and on with the play.)

After the last scene had ended, Dumbledore went out onto the stage. Everyone was cheering madly. "Thank you everyone. I am so glad that you enjoyed the production of A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare. We have one more event this evening for you and then you will all be able to head back to your dormitories. Our last event is going to be by James Potter, who asked me if he could do this. James Potter, the stage is yours," Dumbledore said and then left as James walked onto the stage.

The rest of the actors had all stayed Backstage and then quickly pulled up chairs so that they could watch to see what James was going to do.

James walked out into the middle of the stage and pulled out his wand. He quickly conjured up a boom box and a CD with the background music for the song he was going to sing.

"This song is for my Lily flower," James said and the started to sing the second the music began to play.

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

(A/N – the CD had these next to lines recorded on, but they are still part of the song.)

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

The music ended and James looked down at the ground to hide the tears that wanted to give way. They audience cheered as James left the stage and went to go hide in his own room for the rest of the night.

James made his was down the hall and quickly shut the door.

---------------------------------------------------

(Lets go back a couple minutes and see what Lily was doing and thinking.)

Dumbledore had stepped out onto the stage and announced that James was going to do one last thing before they were finished for the night. James hadn't mentioned anything to her about this. She decided to just join everyone else and watch from the side of the stage.

Lily looked out at James in the center of the stage as he conjured up a boom box and a CD. She watched him put the CD in and then walk back to the center of the stage. She felt her stomach do a tiny flip when James' voice when over the crowd in a heavy tone, saying, "This is for my Lily flower."

Music began to come from the boom box. Lily immediately recognized the song as She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. James began to sing out in a handsome, deep voice. He was an amazing singer. Lily had never known he could sing so well. She watched as he sang the song and then finished. He looked down at the floor and Lily saw a small tear fall from him face and onto the wood of the stage.

Lily watched him as he exited the stage from the opposite stage that she was on. She quickly got up to go look for James, deciding that this would be a good time that she shared how she was feeling about him. She went to the other side of the stage, but James was no longer there. She asked one of the actors next to her if they knew where he was. They said that they thought he had gone back to his dressing room.

Lily headed for the dressing rooms. She quickly walked down the hall and stopped in front of James' dressing room or so the one she thought was his. Lily just decided to walk straight in. She turned the knob and flung the door open to find Josh making out with Latrice Vancouver.

"You lying git!" Lily screamed. "You little slut!" She grabbed the stole next to her and threw it at the two people, hitting Josh smack dab in the middle of the face as he turned to see what was happening. "Don't expect to be getting anything more me than that you little hooker! We are so over!" Lily said, giving him the finger and running out of the room and down the hall to go cry in her bedroom.

She quickly rushed past Michelle, Sirius, Becka and Remus who had confused looks on their faces as the saw Lily run by with tears streaming down her face.

Lily ran as fast as she could and didn't stop running until she had made it to her room. The door was already open to her room and she walked in to find James sitting on her bed.

James quickly noticed the tears on Lily's face. "Lils, what is wrong?" James asked, standing up and walking over to Lily. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"He…he…was kissing her," Lily said between sobs.

"Who was kissing who?" James asked as he patted Lily on the back, comfortingly.

"I caught Josh kissing Latrice Vancouver," Lily sobbed.

"Oh Lils," James said and picked Lily up. He carried her over to her bed and put her down the bed, sitting down next to her.

"I really liked him James," Lily continued to sob. "And he lied to me. He cheated on me."

"Lily, life goes on, just cry the pain away. You can cry for as long as you want," James said pulling Lily into a tighter hug.

"Will you stay with me?" Lily asked as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Sure," James said.

"Thank you James, for everything," Lily said as she calmed down and relaxed in his arms.

In just a few minutes she had dozed off in his arms. James gentle pulled the covers back on Lily's bed. He slipped off Lily's shoes and wiped off all her make up. He then used a charm to change her into her nighty. James then went and got changed into something more comfortable. He slipped Lily under the covers and slid in next to her. In her sleep, Lily snuggled up next to James and he turned off the light and then pulled the covers over them.

Just as James was about to drift off, Lily whispered just loud enough for him to hear, "I love you James Potter."

With those last words James quickly fell into a deep and comfortable sleep with his Lily flower snuggled up right next to him.

---------------------------------------------------------

Second Disclaimer – I do not own the song she will be loved because Maroon 5 owns it.

Author's notes – I hope you liked that ending. Even though it was quite dramatic, you can all yell and scream because Josh and Lily are no longer together. I hope you all liked the chapter. It is now time for the almighty review thanks.

Fanglessphysco – Haha, I am such a psycho, reviewing myself. Oh well, it implies it in the screen name, even though I spelled psycho the special way that I like to spell it.

g.c. Smores – Lol yes. It is coming soon and it will be dedicated to you, so you will know when the chapter that is dedicated to you is put up. I am glad that you like the story so much. I hope you liked this chapter just as much.

Brilover – Lol, I love ice cream. Hehe. Yes I did read your story. I like it so make me happy and update soon!

Pristinelily – Yes I know. Actually I was planning to have James ask someone else out, but they weren't back in their own bodies yet so I couldn't. I am glad that you liked the chapters and I hope you liked this one also.

Scaryfreak419 – I hope this was soon enough. I am glad that love it!

-Heh, heh me


	23. A sickening awakening

**Date chapter started: **Saturday, January 8, 2005

**Date chapter ended: **Wednesday, January 12, 2005

**Date story updated: **Wednesday, January 12, 2005

One man's laughter is another manslaughter 

_The porcelain god speaks_

Chapter 23 – A sickening awakening

It was Saturday morning and Lily woke up to the smell of frappuccino with a vanilla shot in it, her favorite. She pulled her arms out from under her covers and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She opened her eyes and saw the cup of coffee on her bedside table with a plate of custard danishes next it. There was also a small vase full of fresh red roses.

"Good morning," she heard James familiar voice say and felt him sit down on the corner off the bed.

Lily sat up and yawned, then the night before came flooding back and she turned around, buried her face in her pillow and started sobbing all over again.

"Aww, Lily. Come on now, don't do that," James said standing up and sitting down right next to her.

"I'm sorry James, I just can't help it," Lily sobbed into her pillow.

"Come here Lily," James said opening his arms comfortingly.

Lily stopped sobbing into the pillow and let James pull her into a hug, then she started sobbing into his shoulder. She was crying so much that he could fell her salty tears slip down he back threw his shirt.

Lily pulled back; she shouldn't be letting Josh get to her. When she thought about she never really had liked him like she liked James. She wiped away most of the tears and forced a smile onto her face.

"There, that's my girl," James said as he brushed the rest of the tears off her cheeks.

Lily cheered up after she started drinking her coffee that James had brought he and announced that he had made it himself without magic. He forgot to add the part that Nilly had helped him after he forgot to put the top on the blender and the coffee had gone everywhere.

"You know what I need?" Lily said as she jumped up.

"A trip to Hogsmeade?" James asked hopefully.

"No Silly. I need a bath and then I am just going to laze around the whole day. Wait one second, I have a good idea," Lily said grinning.

"How long do I have to wait for your great idea?" James asked, disappointed that he wouldn't be spending his Saturday sneaking into Hogsmeade with Lily.

"Just until I finish my shower," Lily informed him as she jumped out of her bed.

"Can I join you?" James asked, getting his hopes up again.

"You perverted prat," Lily yelled with a joking glint in her eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him and then made her way to the bathroom after she had gotten her red robe with gold border.

"Fine, I will just go shower all by myself," James said frowning and left the room to go take a shower himself.

James shower took quicker and he got out of the shower. He walked into his room and dried off. He pulled on a pair of black boxers and pulled them on. He then grabbed his own red bathrobe with border and walked out into the common room that they shared.

He sat down on the loveseat and lay there as he listened to Lily's voice coming from her bathroom. She was singing the song he had sung after the play. James closed him eyes and just listened to her voice until he heard lily scream and then something fall.

James jumped off the couch and ran into the Lily's bathroom, through her room. He completely forgot that she was naked and taking a shower because he was too busy trying to be knight in shining armor.

Lily was laying on the floor of the bathroom naked with blood streaming down her leg from a cut in her thigh from where she was shaving. The rack that held all her bathing supplies and been knocked off the shower wall where it usually hung and the contents of the rack had scattered across the floor.

The second Lily saw James, she screamed again and jumped up looking for a towel. The closest thing there was to her was her bathrobe and that was hanging on the bathroom door, which was right behind James.

James just stood there staring at her as she tried to cover up her most private parts with her small hands. Need I say that it didn't work very well?

"James stop staring at me you bloody git," Lily screamed.

James grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I forgot that you were taking a shower."

Then, to make matters worse Sirius showed up, "So what did I-" and then he spotted Lily.

"Get out!" Lily screamed.

This times James did leave the bathroom and he took Sirius with him. He shut the door once they were both out because James did not want to share the sight of Lily with his best mate.

James and Sirius had a short talk about the events of last night while Lily finished her shower. Then James told Sirius that today he was going to spend the day with Lily and that he thinks she just needs to relax for a while. Sirius agreed and promised to keep everyone away from the head boy's and head girl's rooms. James thanked his mate and then Sirius left.

James just sat on Lily's bed waiting for her to finish. He was kind of sad that she wasn't singing anymore because she had a beautiful voice. He was deep in thought when the bathroom door opened a crack and Lily's head poked out.

"Is he gone?" she asked, referring to Sirius.

"Yeah. He promised to have everyone leave you alone," James said from his perch on Lily's bed.

"Thanks," Lily said as she gave James a warm smile and then opened the bathroom door to reveal herself in just a robe.

James grinned and Lily pulled her robe tighter around her not wanting James to get any ideas because of what had just happened.

"So what is this special thing we are going to do while we laze around all day?" James asked as he bounced up and down on the bed lightly just like a little kid.

"You will just have to see, now leave so that I can change," Lily said.

"Fine just ruin my fun," James pouted and left the room.

Lily was finished quickly and came out in a pair of comfortable gray sweats and a big baggy black t-shirt with a dragon on it that had red eyes. Lily wasn't wearing a bra and James just sat there staring at her chest.

"You know my face is right her," Lily sniggered.

"Huh?" James asked, oblivious as he continued to stare.

Lily crossed her arms over her breast and then James finally looked up at her face.

"Do I get to find out now?" asked James eagerly.

"Yep," Lily said as she pulled out her wand, turned the glass table into a sturdy wood table and conjured up a television to go on it.

"What is that?" James inquired, pointing towards the television.

"It is called a television," Lily told him as she conjured up a remote into her hand.

"What's that?" James asked pointing towards the remote.

"It is a remote," Lily said and sat down next to James.

"What do they do?" he asked curiously.

"You can watch things on it like cartoons," Lily said, grinning as she turned on the television and went to a cartoon channel. Lily had always loved cartoons even though most people thought they were childish.

"Can you do anything else with it?" James asked as he looked at television.

"No, you just watch stuff. You want to lay around and watch movies all day?" Lily asked him.

"Movies?" James asked.

"Yeah you know kind of like wizarding photographs, but they have a plot like a play and actors and you watch them on a television or in a movie theatre," Lily tried to explain.

"Sounds interesting enough," James said as he settled down.

Lily conjured up a stack of DVDs and a VCR and looked through the DVDs. "What should we watch?" Lily asked.

"Anything," James said. As long as James got to sit in a room, share a couch with Lily and not be interrupted for the whole day, he was fine with watching anything.

"Ok, we can watch one of my favorites; Life as a House," Lily said as she put the movie in and then came back to sit down next to James. She used her wand to turn off all the lights and close the curtains so that they could see well. (/N – Life as a House is like the greatest movie ever! If you haven't seen it, then you should!)

James liked this day more and more; now he got to sit in a pitch-black room with Lily Evans, on a velvet loveseat with no one else in sight.

Lily snuggled up to James and rested her head on his shoulder. James rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arm about her waist. He absentmindedly spell her hair, which smelled like pears.

"You hair smells good," James told Lily just as the movie started.

"Thank you," Lily said and gave a small smile.

The movie started, but James wasn't paying much attention. He was just thinking about Lily and how wonderful it was to have her in his arms again.

"Can I kiss you?" James asked out of the blue.

"What?" Lily asked, clueless, because she was so absorbed in the movie.

"I said could I kiss you?" James asked again.

"Sure, whatever," Lily said not paying attention at all because she loved this movie so much.

James leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. He felt her stiffen from surprise at first, but then relax and start to enjoy herself. James started out by teasing her with short soft kisses. Then he started to make then last a little bit long. James felt Lily pick her arms up off her lap and wrap them around his next. He slowly shifted his weight so that he was facing her move and then slipped his other arm around her, pulling her in closer to them.

Lily could feel James' heartbeat against her chest and James could feel Lily's heartbeat against his chest. James started gently nibbling on Lily's lower lip as she let out a soft moan from her throat. Lily pulled back and sat on James so that she was straddling him. Lily looked down at him with a smile on her face. James pulled her up against him and began to kiss her again.

This time James let Lily lead. Lily kissed him and varied the pressure until finally she parted her lips and let her tongue through, begging entrance to James' mouth. He teased he for a little bit and then finally let her in. She slowly traced circles around the tip of his tongue. This time it was James' turn to moan. Lily giggled at him. James just smiled and continued to his her.

Lily took her arms from around James' neck and placed them gentle on his bare chest. 'Wow he has nice muscles,' Lily thought she pulled herself closer to him.

James had now gone from kissing her on the lips to kissing her on the next as she pressed herself into him gentle. When he could tell she wasn't expecting it, he playfully bit her on the neck.

Lily started giggling and playful shoved James as she pulled away from him. "I am going to continue so watch the movie," she informed him as she slid off his lap and returned to sitting next to him.

"Hey I was having fun," James pouted like a little boy.

They continued to watch the movie and when the part where they boy and girl are making out in the shower, James spoke, "Hey why couldn't we do that?"

"You got to see me naked and make out with me, isn't that enough for one day?" Lily asked him.

"No, I want to do something more," James said, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Lily asked him as she raised an eyebrow as well.

James awkwardly responded, "Well…erm…I was wondering if…erm…you wanted to have sex."

Lily's jaw dropped open, but she quickly saw caught herself and closed. She slipped a little farther away from James when she notice that not only had he asked her have sex with him, but there was quite a large bulge in his boxers.

Lily sat there uncomfortable and after a few minutes had passed she finally spoke, "Well to completely honest with you, I have never had sex before."

Author's notes – Woo, big cliffy. Sorry that, that chapter was a little bit headed towards the R-rated stuff, but I am sick 14 year old girl with a mind…what did you expect?

Review thanks:

Brilover – cool, sounds good. I shall be sure to read it!

Pristinelily – sadly, no they are not together yet. I have a few things I want to happen before they actually get together, but my lips are sealed as to what they are. I have never watched the OC, but if I get time I will be sure to read your fanfic.

g.c. Smores – I am so glad that you loved it! Your review really made my day. Big grin

StormzBB – I am really glad that you like the story! I love new reviewers! I hope this update was soon enough.

Poodle Luva – Yeah, I know that James and Lily fanfics are common, but I love them so much that I just had to make one myself. I am glad you like it even though they are so common.

-Heh heh me


	24. Second best

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter hence the name of this site is fanfiction.

Author's note – It seems that popular vote says not to change it so I will just leave it the same and try to not to write next time when I am horny. Sound good? Oh yeah, the reason I was horny is because I FELL IN LOVE! Now not only does James get to be in love, but I do as well.

**Date chapter started: **Friday, January 21, 2005

**Date chapter ended: **Wednesday, February 2, 2005

**Date story updated: **Wednesday, February 2, 2005

Maybe this world is another planet's hell 

_Unknown_

Chapter 24 – Second best

"Oh," James responded and then sat there nervously.

"Don't you have anything else to say?" Lily demanded, kind of annoyed that James was making this moment more uncomfortable for her.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Well like if you have ever done it," Lily suggested as she began to wonder if the infamous James Potter.

"Well…" James began and then paused. He started over again, "I have never actually had sexual intercourse."

Lily gaped at him. "You, James Potter, have never had sex," Lily sniggered.

"I have had sex," James began defensively.

"I am only teasing you James. I know what you meant," Lily said as she began to feel a little bit more comfortable.

"Well, what do you have to say about all this," James asked as he lowered his defenses.

"I am at a loss for words," Lily says as she moved back to sitting next to James and rested her head lightly on his chest. "I love you James Potter."

James wound his arms tightly around her, "I love you too Lily Evans."

Lily turned around in his arms, looked up into his eyes and gave him a small smile. Then she slowly kissed him on his chest making him laugh a little bit because he was quite ticklish. James pulled her back up so that they were face to face and then put his hands on either side of Lily's t-shirt and slowly began to lift it over her head. At first she hesitated in letting him, but then she relaxed and let James take over. He was more experienced after all.

James lifted the t-shirt over her head and tossed it off to the side of the couch while Lily slipped his robe off him. And tossed it to the side as well. Now they both sat topless on the couch.

"Come on James, you are dirty," Lily said as she took his hand and led him off to her bathroom where she had come from almost an hour earlier. (A/N – sorry I know that was quite dirty for some of you. I will try to keep the story PG-13 from now on.)

A couple hours later James and Lily emerged from her room to find Sirius, Remus, Becka and Michelle relaxing on the couch and watching the hilarious movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. (A/N – that movie is quite hilarious. I love the French people. They are the greatest!)

"So what have you been up to?" Sirius sniggered, as he looked over towards the sound of Lily's bedroom door opening.

"Just stuff," James said and walked over to sit down on one the armchairs. Lily was not far behind and plopped herself down on James' lap.

"So are you to a couple or something now?" Michelle asked with interest.

"Yes," Lily said, assuming that this meant they were, after all she had just had sex with James.

"Not really," James said, causing everyone to stare.

"What?" Lily asked him, confused.

"Just because Josh is gone doesn't mean that I am suddenly yours. What am I? Second best?" James demanded as the subject that he had been dreading for a while came up.

"You are not second best James, I have always liked you," Lily said, appalled.

"Well then why did you ever go out with Josh?" James demanded as he pushed Lily off his lap and stood up making it so that Lily had to look up to see his face.

"We will just be leaving now," Remus said and pulled Sirius, Michelle and Becka out of the room with him.

Lily just stood there at a loss for words.

"Well?" James asked impatiently. "Unlike you I didn't just go running off after the first person I saw. Did I?" James asked, almost shouting now.

Lily just stood there. "Did I?" James demanded again, even louder.

"No," Lily replied meekly, feeling awful.

"That is what I thought," James growled.

Lily was suddenly pissed off; James had no right to have sex with her and then get in a screaming match with her.

"Sure, you didn't go out with anyone, but you think it is ok to have sex with me and then verbally attack me," Lily shouted back.

This time it was James turn to be at a loss for words.

Before James could respond, Lily spit out, "When you feel like apologizing for being the perverted, arrogant git you are, you can find me in my room."

And with that Lily stomped off to her room and slammed the door so loudly that you could literally feel the walls shake. She threw herself onto her bed and started to cry her eyes out.

James just stood there and then let out a scream. He could not help thinking about how much an idiot he was. He had never screwed up this badly. He was going to have to fix this and fix this he would.

It was the next day, Sunday, and Lily woke up finding herself in quite an uncomfortable position; she had just cried herself to sleep last night and must have shifted a little bit in her sleep.

While in the other room, James had barely slept at all. He had stayed up thinking of a way to fix the problems he had caused last night. He had finally come up with a plan and named it the G.E.B. for get Evans back. He had finalized everything by using the knowledge he had obtained from Michelle and Becka when he was in Lily's body and his own knowledge. He had then finally fallen asleep just at 6:30 when the sun started to appear. (A/N – wouldn't you all just love to know what his plan is? You will just have to wait a little while to find out.)

While back in Gryffindor Tower four people had assembled into the common to make their own plans.

"James is such a idiot," Sirius said for about the tenth time that morning.

"Like you aren't," Michelle sniggered; she was back to being on friendly terms with Sirius and wanting more, but not letting it happen. Sirius was still, well still basically drooling all over her.

But alas there is a time for Michelle and Sirius later and that time is not now. For now, we will discuss Lily and James and their very confusing and demented relationship that is about as hard to understand as it is to win a maze with no finish, in other words: very hard.

"Lets get back on topic," Becka said; the group had been brainstorming for ideas for about an hour but nothing serious enough had come up. They all knew that they couldn't leave James to fix this though because well James usually just made things worse. (A/N – but will this time be different because he has wonderfully assembled a plan this time? Who knows…I do!)

"Becka is right," Michelle said.

"Becka is always right," Remus said as he pulled Becka into a loving embrace and gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"How is that possible if Michelle is always right?" Sirius said and tried to pull Michelle into an embrace as well, but she shoved him away playfully.

"You really think your so called charm works on me, well it doesn't," she said and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, making him grin.

"As I was saying, we need to come up with an idea," Becka said as she straightened herself up.

"I can't think on an empty stomach," Sirius complained.

"Oh shut up," Michelle said, but they all decided to go get some food anyways.

They didn't want to be disturbed while eating so they went down to the kitchens for breakfast instead.

They arrived at the door that led to kitchen and entered. An excited Nilly and Willia greeted them.

"Master Black! Master Black!" they chorused enthusiastically.

The two house elves wrapped themselves around Sirius' legs.

"I wonder if he ever dated them," Michelle commented to Remus and Becka who immediately started laughing. (A/N – I wonder if he ever really did. Lol.)

"Where is Master Potter?" the two elves asked as they finally pulled away from Sirius.

"He is…um…sleeping," Sirius said.

"What can Nilly get you for breakfast?" The elf asked, sensing the Sirius didn't want to elaborate.

They all ordered some food and then Willia pulled some chairs up to a table for them and left them to go help Nilly.

"So as we were saying," Becka continued, but the Sirius cut in.

"I have not eaten yet! How do you expect me to think? Geeze, people these days," Sirius send, acting like the world was hopeless.

"Oh shut up you stupid fool," Michelle said and punching him playfully in the arm.

"Hey, no insults; we are trying to patch up relationships not ruin them," Remus said, knowing that Sirius and Michelle weren't listening to a words he had just said because Sirius and grabbed Michelle and started snogging her.

Becka giggled. "This is going to take forever," She commented as the two finally pulled apart.

"And since when did I say you were allowed to do that?" Michelle asked, almost breathless.

"You never did; I just did what I wanted," Sirius said, grinning. His grin grew even larger when Nilly and Willia walked into the room with plates piled with food.

The second the food was on the table, Sirius began shoveling it into his mouth rather impolitely; needless to say he received many dirty looks from Becka, Michelle and Remus as they watched him.

"Where does it all go?" Michelle finally asked.

"Sirius is a bottomless pit," Remus said as he started to eat.

"I can see that," Becka said as she cut up her pancake.

"Hey, not nice," Sirius said, but continued to grin.

They all continued to eat until all the plates were empty, thanks to Sirius. Nilly and Willia came back and cleared the table.

"Now we really have to plan," Becka said.

"Plan what?" James asked from the doorway, causing Michelle and Becka to jump; Sirius and Remus were used to James sneaking up on people.

"Nothing. Want some brownies?" Sirius asked as he held up the plate of brownies that Nilly had brought out for them. Only Sirius was eating them though because everyone else was full.

James decided to just let their 'planning something' go. "Sure," he replied and sat down on the chair Willia just came out with.

"Can Willia get you anything Master Potter?" the elf asked.

"More brownies," James said as he took a bite of one brownie.

"Very good sir," the elf said and left.

"How long were you standing there," Remus asked suspiciously.

"Since Michelle and Padfoot were making out," James said; he grinned as Michelle and Sirius blushed.

Michelle, Becka, Remus and Sirius exchanged relieved glances; James had not found out that they were planning to get him and Lily back together.

(A/N – you are probably wondering why the house elves didn't run up to him. They were going to, but then James motioned for them not to say anything. House elves can take a hint.)

(A few days have passed now. It is now Friday.)

Lily had been pretty much avoiding James unless she absolutely had to interact with him for head business. She would still be around him since they hung out with the same people. Lately her and Michelle had been having deep conversations about those "overreacting marauders." Becka of course was too be busy being happy with Remus to really feel left out. (A/N – that was just kind of to let you know what is going on.)

Everyone had filed into the Great Hall for breakfast. Dumbledore stood up and silenced everyone.

"I am glad to tell you that your next Hogsmeade visit has been scheduled. It will be on the weekend right before you leave for Christmas break. That is all the news I have for now. Enjoy breakfast," Dumbledore said and sat down at the same time as the morning post arrived.

The owls began to flutter in and land all over the great hall. One beautiful white owl circled overhead and then glided down and landed gently on the table in front of Lily. No one recognized the owl, but they all agreed it was gorgeous.

The owl delicately stretched out its leg and offered the note hanging from its leg to Lily. Lily untied the parchment and gave the owl the crust from her toast. (A/N – I have no idea if owls really eat toast. Lol.)

Once Lily had taken off the thin string that had been holding the parchment, the owl took off and soared out of one of the open windows. Lily broke the black seal, which had the imprint of a stag in it. (A/N – ah ha! I bet you know that I am scheming.)

"What is it?" Michelle asked, nosily.

"I have no idea," Lily said.

"Well open it," Michelle demanded, her excitement growing.

Lily unraveled the parchment and stared down at the unfamiliar handwriting.

Dear Lily Evans… 

Author's notes – Haha! It is a cliffhanger! You all hate me now, don't you? Now for review thanks:

Brilover – Yeah, I guess I could have used more description, but I just assumed that everyone had seen the movie. It is an amazing movie so you should see it if you haven't seen it yet. I had already described the common room in an earlier chapter so I didn't know if I should do it again. I guess it would have been good if I had described how James was looking at her. Thanks for the ideas! I am glad that you thought it was great.

Supergirl036996 – Sorry if it was confusing. I will try and check it over to see if I can make it more clear. I am glad that you think my story is good!

g.c. Smores – Yeah, sorry about the weirdness, but I was quite horny. (See second thanks below.)

Greengrl – I am glad that you love it! I love new reviewers! (See second thanks below.)

Kudos Cutie – Life as a House is like the best movie ever! I love Kudos! Awesome username! I am glad that you like the story.

Hpjsr – I am glad that you like the story. (See second thanks below.)

SirusLivesOn – Yup, I am only 14. Yeah, I am American. I live in Rochester, New York and I am quite a horny little girl. I love writing! I am glad that you love the story. I love English people; they have the greatest accents. I want to visit England sometime. I hope you keep reading! (See second thanks below.)

Hpjsr – Hey look, you get two thanks! Yeah I know that I could be more perverted, but I am already perverted enough in real life so I decided to just leave it like that. I am glad that you like it.

Greengrl – Lol, I am person who is completely open with those kind of things; if I am horny then the whole world is probably going to know it. Lol. Don't worry I didn't change it. I am also honored that you think I am a good writer.

Blink182Rox – Yeah, he is pretty decent. Whenever I see that movie, I laugh at his Adams apple. That thing is so large! Lol. I bet you are mad at me again for this cliffy.

g.c. Smores – Lol, being horny is much fun though. Sorry that I didn't redo it, but I promise you that from now on I will leave all the horniness out. Does that sound good?

Mrsjesspotter – Yeah I know. Sorry about that. My sister won't stop yelling at me for it, but I am too lazy to change it. Hopefully you don't mind.

Haters r gonna rock dis world – I like the new username. I am glad that you approve. Lol.

BRaTsKi – That was what I decided to do. Thanks for the opinion!

SirusLivesOn – Lol, thanks for the advice. Sounds like your mate is quite a horny girl like me. Lol. I bet you are glad that you weren't there.

Heh, heh me


	25. Unspoken Mystery in Divination

Disclaimer – Do you really think that I own the amazing works of J.K. Rowling?

Author's notes – I AM STILL IN LOVE!

**Date chapter started: **Wednesday, February 2, 2005

**Date chapter ended: **Monday, February 21, 2005

**Date story updated: **Monday, February 21, 2005

_People are like slinkies, boring to look at, but you just can't help and smile when another one tumbles down the stairs._

_A shirt from Hot Topic_

-

Chapter 25 – Unspoken Mystery in Divination

"_Well open it," Michelle demanded, her excitement growing._

_Lily unraveled the parchment and stared down at the unfamiliar handwriting._

_Dear Lily Evans… _

(A/N – I have decided to start putting in just a little bit of ending of the chapter before this one so that you guys remember what is happening.)

-

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_**U**ndenied feeling for you_

_**N**ever ever_

_**C**aring what someone else thinks about you because only my feelings for you matter_

_**O**n a normal day, you_

_**N**ever leave my mind_

_**D**id_

_**I **mention_

_**T**otally caring, loving forever and doing anything for you even_

_**I**f you hurt me_

_**O**r make me want to die_

_**N**ow I always feel_

_**A** need to hold you_

_**L**ovingly _

_**L**ittle flutters in my heart_

_**O**r like I am melting to jell-o and_

_**V**ery commonly I always want to be with you_

_**E**very second of life I love you unconditionally_

_You are my object of affection Lily Evans._

_Your secret admirer_

(A/N – yes, I did write that poem. It is not the best poem I have ever written and I actually don't like it that much, but it is 100 my material.)

"What does it say?" Michelle squealed.

Lily usually shared everything with her friends, but this time she wanted to keep it separate, to herself. This letter was just the sort of thing she needed after her fight with James. Everyone wanted to be loved, even if they didn't even know the person. It made her feel like she had a purpose and that she belonged, even if she only wanted to be loved by James Potter.

"It is my parents asking me what my plans are for Christmas break," Lily said as she folded up the letter and slipped it into her pocket.

"Oh. You should come visit Christmas with Michelle and me. We are going to visit my aunt," Becka suggested.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I am going to spend most of break with my cousin," Lily said. If there was anyone who knew how to make everything seem right it was her cousin, Kaden.

"Speaking of Christmas," Sirius began.

"James, Remus, Peter and I are all going to be staying at James' house. Mom and Dad gave us permission to plan the Christmas Ball this year and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come," Sirius said.

(A/N – yes Sirius does call Mr. And Mrs. Potter Mom and Dad.)

"Thanks, but I have other things I have to do," Lily said and then got up and left the great hall.

James quickly got up and ran after Lily. He got out of the great hall and saw her racing down the hallway. He quickly took off after her.

"Lily, wait," James said as he slowly began to catch up.

In only a few minutes James had caught up to Lily and grabbed her around the waist.

"Will you just listen to me, Lily? It has been pure torture not being able to hold you, or kiss you or just have your comforting presence around," James pleaded.

"James, let go. You said all you had to say last Saturday," Lily said, feeling better since she knew there was someone out there who liked her.

"Why won't you just give me a chance?" James asked as Lily struggled in his arms.

"What did you think Saturday was?" Lily asked as she turned around to face him, her eyes full of anger and pain.

James let go in defeat. "Just know that I am always here for you Lily."

-

Days passed and things continued as almost normal. Lily continued to receive letters from her mysterious admirer. Lily had finally stopped being angry with James and trying to avoid him. She just treated him like she treated everyone else. You would think this would have made James happy to no longer be hated by his object of affection, but it just made matters worse.

"She treats like I am just another person on this earth," James complained to Sirius, once again that day, as they made their way up the stairway to Divination.

"Well James, you are a person on this earth," Sirius pointed out.

"You aren't making me feel any better," James said.

"Maybe you are just taking the wrong approach to the whole problem," Remus suggested.

"Like what?" James asked.

"I have no idea, just thought I would throw the idea out there," Remus said.

The boys arrived at the door to the divination classroom and entered.

Professor Delia, who was the youngest teacher at the school, motioned for the boys to take their seats.

"Now that Potter, Black and Lupin here have arrived we can start. Today we will start working with Tarot Cards. We are going to do a small section on tarot so be prepared to do this for a few days. I have already devised a list for partners," Professor Delia paused and chuckled as she looked at their faces, with looks of pleading to be paired with someone they liked.

Professor Delia pulled out her list and began to read from the top, "Michelle Brown and Frank Longbottom. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Becka Romania and Darlene Olive. (A/N – I love olives.) Peter Pettigrew and Lucy Lawrence. Mark Markowictz and Carly Raymond. James Potter and Lily Evans. Jerald Watson and Fabio Jackson." Professor Delia motioned for everyone to find his or her own seats.

Lily immediately went up to Professor Delia and said, "I am sorry Professor, but I cannot work with Potter."

Professor Delia raised her eyebrow guessing there was more to this situation, "I am sorry Lily, but you will have to put aside your differences with James Potter for just today. After today I will make sure that I no longer set you two together."

Lily gave up and went to go sit by James. She didn't make eye contact, but just sat down across the table from James. Professor Delia passed out brand new decks of tarot cards and a piece of parchment with directions to each group.

"Today we will be working with the Celtic Cross Tarot set up with a partner. Follow the directions on your sheet and then switch roles with your partner if you have time," Professor Delia directed them and then sat down to grade papers at her desk.

Lily finally looked up at James, but found that he was trying to look anywhere but at her at this current moment.

"Would you like to tell my fortune or shall I tell yours?" Lily finally asked after moments of silence between them.

"You can tell mine first," James replied, finally turning to look at her with curiosity.

Lily took the cards out of the package and looking over at the instruction sheet. It said to have the other person shuffle the deck, concentration on a current problem they are having.

Lily handed the deck over to James and informed him of what he was supposed to do. He silently shuffled the cards with his brows crunched up in concentration. He spent the whole time thinking about his situation with Lily. When James was finished he handed the deck back to Lily and she looked back on the parchment for the layout of the cards.

She laid the first card face down making a straight line from her to James. She tilted the second card and lay in on top of the first card. Then she took the third card and placed it directly below the other two cards. The fourth card was placed to the left of the first two cards, the fifth placed above and the sixth placed to the right. Lastly the seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth cards were placed in a straight line, seventh at bottom and tenth at top, to the right of the design formed by the first six cards. (A/N – I hope that wasn't too confusing for you. If it was then you can go to http: that has the layout of the cards.)

"Now what?" James asked as Lily positioned the last card.

"Just wait," Lily replied and pulled back up the instructions.

Lily flipped over the first card and revealed the Five of Wands.

"This represents the heart of the matter, the central issue. The Five of Wands represents that you are feeling torn by an argument," Lily told him just loud enough for him to hear and then moved onto the next card.

She flipped over the second card and revealed the Three of Swords.

"This represents some additional problems. The Three of Swords represents heartbreak, emotional pain, feeling betrayed and lonely," Lily said and then continued on with the next card.

She flipped over the third card and revealed the Five of Cups.

"This represents the larger picture. The Five of Cups represents suffering from a loss such as the end of a relationship or it can mean you feel you made a mistake," Lily said.

Next, she flipped over the fourth card and revealed the Lovers.

"This represents the past. The Lovers represents making a connection with others, having desire or passion, struggling with temptation or even staying true to yourself," Lily said.

Lily flipped over the fifth card and revealed the Hermit.

"This represents how you view what is happening or what you intend to do about things. The Hermit represents thinking things over and looking for a great understanding no matter what the cost is.

Lily turned over the sixth card and revealed the Chariot

"This represents the future. The Chariot represents success such as reaching your goals or it can mean being determined to thrive," Lily said, but didn't notice when a large smiled slid its way onto James' face.

Next the seventh card was flipped and revealed the Queen of Wands.

"This represents who you are. The Queen of Wands represents being attractive, enthusiastic, energetic, cheerful and self-assured," Lily said and almost gave a giggle for how much it described James, but caught herself at the last moment; she was supposed to be angry with him. Why was it again? Oh yeah he was a lying, deceiving, self-absorbed prat.

Lily quickly flipped over the eighth card and revealed the Seven of Pentacles.

"This represents how other people see what is going on or what is happening outside the conflict. The Seven of Pentacles represents considering new strategies or reflecting what is happening," Lily said.

'That would definitely be Sirius,' James thought.

Now the ninth card was flipped and the Three of Pentacles was revealed.

"This represents what some of your possibilities are. The Three of Pentacles represents working as a team and getting others to help. It can also represent planning and being prepared for what is going to happen next," Lily said.

'This one is all going to be up to me. I think I will go with the second choice,' James decided to himself.

Lily gently flipped over the last remaining card and revealed the Fool.

"This represents what is most likely going to happen. The fool can represent trusting in yourself, starting over at the beginning and letting go of everything to live in the moment," Lily said and thus finished the reading.

James hummed to himself, feeling a newfound joy appear; something was going to start over at the beginning and that would be his relationship with Lily.

Lily sat there wondering what James had been thinking about when he shuffled the cards and if she really believed in Tarot.

-

The days continued on and Lily continued to receive letters from her mysterious admirer. The tarot reading had long since left Lily's mind. It was now the day before Christmas break was going to start, which meant a Hogsmeade weekend. Everyone filed into the great hall, excited about Hogsmeade and their coming Christmas break of two weeks.

Lily had finally been dragged out of bed and brought to the great hall by her friends. Lily had not wanted to leave the comfort of her bed because the last time she had gone to Hogsmeade had been with James and she had flirted with him the whole time. Needless to say, her friends had other thoughts.

Lily slumped down onto the bench and took a sip of her pumpkin juice just as the morning post appeared. Another letter from the mysterious someone landed on her plate and Lily looked up just as the snowy owl flew away. Lily picked up the letter that had her name scribbled across it in the same script as usual. She broke the stag seal and opened the letter.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_Meet me today by the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade at 10:00. I will be waiting for you._

_Your secret admirer_

"Well, what does it say?" Michelle demanded as Lily sat there in silent.

"Let me see," Becka said and took the letter from Lily, reading it silently to herself.

When she was finished she handed it over to Michelle and then turned to Lily, "Are you going to meet him?"

Lily paused and then opened her mouth and out came one word: yes.

-

Author's notes – So how was it? Oh yeah, I am no longer in love with that person I was in love with earlier; he turned out to be a real jerk and because of him I had an anxiety attack, which really sucked, but now I like this new guy named Steve. Hey Steve, if you are reading this I have a crush on you! Review thanks:

BRaTsKi – Sorry about the cliffy, I just couldn't resist.

Sic-itur-ad-astra – Thanks for reviewing my story. I am glad that you like it :D. Yes, I will continue to read because I like your story. The thing about your username is cool.

g.c. Smores – It is ok. I am positive that you will like the next chapter though…and you never know, it could be dedicated to you.

Bugbug – It's all-good. Lol. I will try to refrain from being evil in the future and leaving cliffhangers.

April-baby – Lol, yeah I guess it was nice being in love even though the guy turned out to be a jerk. I am glad that you like the story and that rating part did make somewhat sense…I think.

Haters r gonna rock dis world – Sorry, I just couldn't resist from being evil.

Greengrl – yeah, it would have been nice and rather sexy, just like the moments I had this weekend. Lol.

CattyCat – What can I say? I am just devious child.

SirusLivesOn – Lol, I am glad that you liked it. Yes maybe I shall set my hormones free. This weekend I got a nicknamed horny girl because I have so many raging hormones.

Blink182Rox – You have to admit that the reaction people have to cliffies is hilarious.

Beastgurl7492 – Well of course everyone thinks it is James. Why wouldn't they? I think I might make it Sirius just for the heck of it because that would be hilariously funny, but then again I probably wont. I hope the suspense wasn't too hard to bear.

Hpjsr – Scheming is just so great. Yes, sadly I am a pervert.

-Heh, heh me


	26. Treasure Hunt

Disclaimer – If you think I own the wonderful world that J.K. Rowling had created then you really must be smoking some strong stuff.

Author's note – Got to love them Quakers… Anyway I got the idea for this chapter from a commercial. Lol. Oh yes and one more thing, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY LOVELY REVIEWER G.C.SMORES. Hehe…devious…

**Date chapter started: **Monday, February 21, 2005

**Date chapter ended: **Sunday, April 3, 2005

**Date story updated: **Sunday, April 3, 2005

Teen pregnant of America, you should take this Erin. 

_My sis_

Chapter 26 – Treasure hunt

_When she was finished she handed it over to Michelle and then turned to Lily, "Are you going to meet him?"_

_Lily paused and then opened her mouth and out came one word: yes._

Lily had asked Michelle and Becka to go hang out with Remus and Sirius because she wanted to meet this guy by herself. They decided they should let her, but if she didn't return in a couple of hours they were going to come look for her incase this guy was some psycho rapist.

Lily made her way towards the Three Broomsticks and opened the door. The boy hadn't said anything about where he was going to be, but he seemed to know her pretty well so she figured he would come to her. Because of this, Lily sat down at an empty table and waited.

Soon after, the waitress came over and set a butterbeer down and a card.

Before Lily could open her mouth to question the waitress, the waitress said, "A boy who was sitting over there just a while ago said to give the redhead who arrived here at 10:00 that card and a butterbeer. He paid for it already."

With that, the waitress left Lily to the peculiarity of the situation. Lily took a sip of the butterbeer and open the letter to reveal the same handwriting as before.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_If you are reading this then I know that you plan to know whom I am. If you want to find out, go to Rachel's Costumes and ask Madam Rachel for a piece of chocolate._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Lily left the Three Broomsticks soon after and headed to Rachel's Costumes. She immediately recognized the costume shop; it was the one James and her had gone to for the play's costumes. She smiled at the memory.

She made her way up the snowy steps and entered the store. She breathed in a large breath and walked up to the counter where a short witch was counting coins.

"Hello Madam Rachel," Lily said as she approached the counter.

"Oh, hello, miss Evans. How did the play turn out?" Rachel replied as she looked up from the coins.

"It was wonderful. I was wondering if I could have a piece of chocolate," Lily said, feeling stupid for the strange comment.

Madam Rachel let out a small laugh. "A certain young man told me you would ask me for a chocolate. Here you go," the witch replied and reached under the counter and handed Lily a small paper bad.

Lily took the bag and then left the costume shop. She sat down on a bench after brushing off most of the snow and opened the bag. There was a folded up piece of paper and five, heart-shaped chocolates. Lily lifted up the sheet of paper first and unfolded it.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_I see that you have made it this far. I hope you like chocolate; and don't worry, there aren't any nuts in them._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Lily laughed when she read the note. She remember one time, in sixth year, on valentines day when James had given her a large box of chocolates and she had eaten them, not wanting them to go to waste. She had broken out in hives and been rushed to the infirmary. It turned out she was rather allergic to nuts. She had remembered laughing at James with Michelle and Becka while she sat there recovering. He had even had the nerve to send her a pound of chocolate without nuts and a jar of peanuts as his way of apologizing.

Lily took the foil off the first chocolate, carefully; she never liked ripping the foil wrapping. She plopped the chocolate into her waiting mouth and smiled in content with the creamy taste. She wondered what would happen next since he still hadn't showed up and she had no more clues

Lily then looked down at the candy wrapper and saw a small message printed on it.

Dear Lily Evans 

_How is the chocolate? If you like it there is more where it came from. Just go to Carol's Dress shop and ask her for a popsicle._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Lily was getting kind of curious; why didn't he just come out and say whom he was. Oh well, at least she got free chocolate and a free popsicle out of it.

Lily made her way to Carol's Dress shop; it was the most popular dress shop and everyone knew where it was. Lily made her way into the dress shop. She remembered one time in fifth year when Michelle, Becka and her had come to the shop and just tried the dresses on for fun. James had been there with his seventh year girl friend at the time; she was looking for a dress for the seventh year ball. Lily had, had her hair in a ponytail and James had come over and yanked on it, making her scream with surprise because she hadn't noticed him there. Everyone in the dress shop had started laughing at her then, except Michelle and Becka and Lily had remembered bursting into tears and punching James in his face. After that, James had not left her alone.

Lily looked around at the dresses because she hadn't spotted anyone yet except two second years gaping at all the dresses. Lily wandered around the store until she finally spotted Madam Ebony, the daughter of the dress shop owner; Madam Ebony helped maintain the dress shop with her mother.

Lily walked over to Madam Ebony and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, until the young woman turned around. "Excuse me, but I was wondering where Madam Carol was," Lily told Madam Ebony.

"She is in the store room, honey. Would you like me to get her?" was the simple reply.

"That would be wonderful," Lily said and then stood there waiting while Madam Ebony went off to fetch her mother. The two women were back in only a few moments.

"Can I have a popsicle please?" Lily asked Madam Carol.

Madam Ebony gave Lily a strange look, but Madam Carol seemed to know exactly what Lily was talking about.

"Follow me miss," Madam Carol said and let Lily to the back of the store.

Lily followed silently and stopped when they reached a large desk with many drawers and a cooler underneath. Madam Carol reached into the cooler and pulled out a wrapped popsicle handing it to Lily.

"Thank you," Lily responded and then turned to leave.

"Wait, there is one more thing," Madam Carol said and headed into the storeroom. She came back out holding a box a box with a tag on it that said, "For Lily Evans."

Lily thanked Madam Carol again and left the shop. It was rather cold outside, but Lily decided to eat her popsicle anyway. She quickly downed the popsicle and looked at the stick. It had writing on it, like some of those popsicle sticks with jokes, but this one had something all together different. Lily lifted the stick up to her eyes so as to see the writing better.

Dear Lily Evans 

_You probably think I am rather strange for sending you a note on a popsicle stick, but you could also think I am creative. The thing in the box is a present from me that you should go to the bathroom at the Three Broomsticks and open it there._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Lily thought it was rather strange to open a present in the loo, but if that was what he wanted she guessed it would only be polite to, so Lily made her way to the Three Broomsticks. When Lily walked through the door, she headed straight for the bathroom and to her luck it was empty. She immediately walked it and shut the door, locking it. She sat down on the counter after making sure it was dry and then untied the black ribbon that kept the box closed.

Inside the box was a beautiful, blood red dress. Lily carefully lifted the dress out of the box and held it up to her; it was the perfect size and came to just above her ankles. In the box there was also a black pair of short high heels that looked very comfortable, compared to how tall normal high heels were. The dress and shoes looked like they must have cost whomever this guy was a fortune, especially considering the dress came from Carol's Dress shop.

Lily also noticed a small piece of paper at the bottom of the box. She neatly folded up the dress and put it back in the box, after lifted out the sheet of paper. She lightly opened the paper and read it aloud to herself.

_Dear Lily Evans,_

_You can finally meet me if you put on this dress and shoes and go to the new restaurant next to Carol's Dress shop, the Screaming Wand. I will be waiting for you. Tell the man at the desk that you are with the Red Party._

_Your Secret Admirer_

Lily folded the piece of paper back together and laid it on the counter. She took a deep breath; was she finally read to meet this person? She didn't know if she was ready, but she did know that she was going to meet him anyway. Lily quickly changed into the dress and slipped on the shoes. She then put her large jacket back on again and put her other clothing and sneakers in the box.

Lily opened the door to the bathroom and left the Three Broomsticks. She made her way towards the Screaming Wand and was soon at the door, but for some reason her feet wouldn't work and walk into the building. Lily stood there and tried to mentally calm her nerves. She took deep, calming breaths and slowly stepped forward. She was soon at the door and let herself in.

The sight of the place amazed Lily. It was gorgeous; there was live classical music playing, the architecture was grand, everywhere she looked there were people laughing and enjoying themselves and some quite fit blokes for waiters who were gracefully walking in-between tables, almost like they were floated. The man at the desk cleared his throat impatiently, interrupting Lily from her thoughts.

"And what party will you be dining with this evening, Miss?" he asked her.

"The…err…umm," Lily said, trying to remember the name of the party.

"Sorry, but we don't have a party under that name," he replied.

Lily decided to ignore his rudeness and continued to hack her brain for the name. "Oh yes, the red party," Lily said, finally remembering.

The man looked impressed. "Right this way Miss," he said and led her to the table and who did she see sitting there, but Sirius Black himself.

Sirius Black? What is Sirius doing here? Lily thought she was going crazy or something so she blinked a couple of times. Just to her luck when she opened them, there was James sitting there instead. She blinked her eyes a couple more times thinking that maybe Remus would show up then instead of James and then maybe Peter after him, but just to her luck James stayed.

(A/N – sorry, I could just not resist putting that part in there because you are all probably like Sirius? What is he doing there? I just like to mess with people's minds sometimes.)

Lily sat down at the table, not realizing yet that James Potter was actually her secret admirer.

"Just what do you think you are doing here?" she snapped at him.

"Waiting for my date of course, but you seem to have arrived," he replied coolly.

Lily gasped; she had never considered that James could be the one, but here he was in front of her and now that she thought about it, he was the most likely candidate.

"Don't look so surprised. I thought you surely would have guessed correctly by now," James said and gave a little laugh at the shocked look on Lily's face.

"But why?" Lily asked, now suddenly wanting to know why he would go through the trouble to do this.

"Because Lily," James began and then paused, his cheeks becoming red.

"Well?" Lily said taking her seat across from James.

"Because I love you Lily," he finally whispered, barely audibly.

Lily couldn't help but smile; she had gotten so caught up in her life that she had completely forgotten how much she missed James. In this moment it all came floating back to her. She was glad she was sitting because otherwise her legs might have given way.

James looked nervous. "Would you like to order something?" he asked.

Lily gave him a smile and he relaxed; this was Lily after all he told himself. It wasn't like he didn't know her.

"Sure," Lily said and picked up the menu.

James picked up his menu as well, but kept sneaking glances of Lily from over the top of it, until a waiter arrived at the table.

"What can I be getting you this afternoon?" the man asked.

"I will have the flaming chicken, a side garden salad and water to drink," Lily said as she looked up from her menu.

"I will have a mince pie and water as well," James said and the waiter left with their menus.

"So Miss Lily Evans, who were you expecting?" James asked as he looks up at Lily.

"To tell you the truth I was thinking maybe a quieter person whose name I know, but have never really taken the time to know them," Lily replied after thinking the question over for a little while.

"I have more surprises for you," James added then.

"Why are you doing all this?" Lily finally asked because the question had been gnawing at the inside of her since she found out that it was James.

"Would you like the truth?" James asked, seriously.

"Yes," Lily answered.

"This is my way of saying sorry for being such an arse. I really miss you Lily. I am so sorry about what I said," James replied.

Lily let it all sink in and sat there awhile. "James, you aren't second best," she finally said, looking down at her lap.

James smiled; he really did love Lily.

"So what are we planned to do next?" Lily asked as their meals arrived.

"It's a surprise," James said as he began to eat his mince pie.

"But I want to know," Lily complained like a little kid.

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise," James teased.

"Why do people always say that?" Lily sighed.

The two continued to talk until their meal was completely finished. James paid for everything and then led Lily from restaurant.

"You have jeans right?" James asked as they walked down the steps.

"Yeah," Lily said, confused.

"Well you need to change into them," James informed her.

"Why?" Lily snooped

"Just because," James said and laughed at Lily's curiosity. "You know curiosity killed the cat."

Lily laughed, "But it also brought him back."

Lily changed again in the Three Broomsticks bathroom and neatly put her heels and dress back in the box. She met James outside when she was done.

"Now my prince, where are we off to?" Lily joked. She was so happy that things were finally ok between her and James. She felt there wasn't a care in the world that she needed to worry about because everything was so perfect.

"Just calm down my queen," James said as he stopped for a second and pulled Lily into a warm hug.

She hugged him back, savoring his warmth and the comforting smell of him.

James finally pulled back with a large grin on his face. "I really miss doing that," he said.

Lily cut him off with her lips on his. She gave a short, simple kiss yet it held so much emotion in it.

"I really miss that as well," James said as Lily pulled away this time.

Then James picked Lily up, wedding style and carried her down the road.

"Where are you taking me?" Lily giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

"Just wait and see you impatient child," James teased until finally he arrived at the end of the road where there was a man standing with a horses. It was completely black except a thin, white strip down the front of his face.

James set Lily down on the road.

"James, how did you know?" Lily asked as she gaped at the horses. Lily was completely in love with horses; she had been riding since she was seven. It was one of her secret passions that she thought only Michelle and Becka had known about. Then it hit her; Michelle and Becka had told James.

James smiled; Becka and Michelle had been right. He would have to put it on his mental list to thank them a bunch and buy them some really nice Christmas gifts.

"Shall we?" he finally asked after Lily had been standing there staring for quite awhile.

"Oh sorry," Lily said once she realized what she was doing.

James led Lily up to the two horses and took their reins from the man. He paid him a couple galleons and talked for a couple of minutes about how his father was doing. Then James mounted up on the horse and offered a hand down to Lily. Lily took his hand and was hoisted onto the horse behind him.

"Next time we can get separate horses and race," James said as he nudged the horse into a walk.

"That would be nice, but I wouldn't want to ruin your pride when I completely kick your butt," Lily said as she wrapped her arms around James' waist and rested her chin on his shoulder, looking over it at the path they had begun down.

James laughed, "Don't be so full of yourself; I can ride pretty well."

"So where are we headed?" Lily asked, after laughing at James once again.

"This is the trail I used to walk down with Sirius in fourth year. We haven't been to it since then, but the trail is beautiful," James told Lily as she made herself more comfortable and snuggled up against him.

James squeezed the horse into a trot causing Lily and him to bounce around on the saddle. Lily tightened her grip on James and couldn't help but grin; she hadn't been on a horse since last summer.

"This is so perfect, James, "Lily whispered into James' ear.

"Thanks," James said as he smiled and watched tree after tree fly by. Everything felt so perfect he could just stay there forever.

"This place is gorgeous. How come you and Sirius haven't been here since fourth year?" Lily asked as she watched the trees and flowers as well.

"Things just change, Lily. Things just change…" James said.

"Change isn't always bad," Lily said.

"I know, if it weren't for change, I wouldn't have you," James said and tilted his head a little so he could smile at Lily.

"You are such a funny person, you know that James? And I love you for it," Lily said and then randomly bit him in the neck.

"What was that for?" James laughed.

"Nothing, I just felt like biting," Lily said, grinning. The two laughed like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Hold on," James commanded after he was done laughing.

Lily held on as James squeezed the horse right from a trot to a gallop. The two were swept away in the wind as the horse took off. Lily started laughing just from the beauty on it.

"Thank you so much James," Lily said and gave James a small hug.

James just smiled. He didn't want to end up ruining this moment. After awhile James pulled the horse back to a walk and then stopped it completely when they arrived at a small brook almost hidden by some trees.

James dismounted and then was going to help Lily down, but she told him off as a joke and said that even though she was a woman she could still take care of herself.

When Lily had gotten down James tied the horse to a tree and offered Lily his hand, "Shall we walk my fair lady?"

Lily giggled and placed her hand in his, making a perfect fit, "Why of course my prince."

The two walked in silence along the brook until James stopped. "Lily I have a question."

"Yes," Lily said and at down on a rock, looking up at James.

"I would first like to apologize once again for all the pain I have caused you and then I was wondering if for the rest of the time at Hogwarts you wouldn't mind being mine and then maybe if I am really lucky even after Hogwarts," James said and continued to blab on until Lily put a finger on his lips.

"Of course, James," and with that she kissed him. The two stood there for ten minutes just content being in each other's arms. When they finally made it back to the horse they were still dazed with the aroma of love.

Author's notes – ok, I was thinking about having this be the last chapter unless you guys really want me to continue. I do have a couple more ideas I could have in the story so I will continue the story if you guys want me to.

Review thanks:

Hpjsr – I am glad you liked the chapter. Yes, I do read tarot cards, but I am not that good so I had to use a sight to help with it. I really liked making the whole tarot card thing so that was pretty spiffy.

Haters r gonna rock dis world – sorry about the website not showing up. I guess my computer is just like screwed when I typed it. Yes, Lily is quite a crackhead at times.

SirusLivesOn – ahh yes, Lily and James are quite perfect together so I hope this chapter made you happy. I am glad you liked the tarot card reading.

Greengrl – well you are probably another person happy about this chapter. I am glad that you like the story.

CattyCat – lol. Yes, cliffies are very devious. I hope I didn't bother you TOO much.

g.c. Smores – Look, this is the chappie that was written for you! I hope you liked it.

Beckus – I hope you didn't die because that would be very sad even though I don't really know you personally. I hope you liked this chappie.

Stephmurden – I am very sorry about all the mistakes in the beginning. It gets better as you go on because I keep forgetting to go back to the beginning and edit all that. In around the middle I started editing so it should be better in there. Sigh…anyway just thought I would apologize for my laziness.

Flame Of Desire – I am very glad that you love it. I hope you keep reading if I continue to keep writing.

Heh, heh me


End file.
